Mythical at Heart
by death1500
Summary: My name is Nero. I'm the son of a god; he isn't like the normal ones in the myths you hear but rather he is the father of all. But he isn't the one who created it all. The true God had called, and the end is coming, this is what happens when the world ends. But I can't help but feel I am still part of another myth. I am Nero Seraphim, Son of the Void, apologies for any mistakes
1. Prologue

_Mythical at Heart_

**Hello all who read this. This is 'Mythical at Heart' redone! I didn't like the first Percy Jackson fanfic I did so let's try this. Ok so this is a prologue and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO only the story line and OC characters on this fanfiction. **

**So to put this out, this is a fresh new take in the storyline, this goes around the time of HOO, but this is like a AU I guess.**

_**Prologue: In the void**_

"In the void, long before time, God had been betrayed by his closest angel to him. His name was Lucifer, the angel of light. He had been tossed out of Heaven by Michael and sent to the earth. That's when God created a group of being known as the primordial or protogenoses. Chaos was the first of the primordial gods or in reality he was the first angel of this universe. He was a rank above the Seraphim and the Cheraphim but still he was considered a Seraphim." A beautiful woman held her son in her arms as she tucked him in to his bed.

"What next?" Her son asked playfully.

"Now, Chaos had fought the Lucifer who is now called the devil had put up a long hard fight and finally he was overcome by Chaos and was taken into Hell. The dimension no man should go." No parent would say such a thing or story to her child but he seemed to like it. The little black haired boy nodded with his eyes on his mother. Her blue eyes filled with joy and love.

"Because of the betrayal, God had close the gates of heaven and let the underworld be the place where people go when we leave the earth. Now until the time God comes to Earth, the gates are closed, despite Jesus opening them again. We can't go till he comes again."

She looked at her son ruffled his hair. "Keep going mom please, I love the story."

"Ok, ok, so once the Devil had been trap in his cage in Hell, the entity Chaos was given the galaxy, created planets and had been given permission to have his own kids and so he had Gaea, Erebus, Akhls, Nyx, Aether, Hemera, Ouranos, Tartars, Chronos, Hydros, and many more." She said. She had a little list in her head, she was extremely smart and amazing beautiful although she never allowed the men who asked her on a date the light of day to even hold her hand. She loved one alone but he had left because he needed to.

"Well, now he gave each specific well thing to have like Hydros, is the creation of water, and like Gaea the whole planet earth. They are like people but they are also the things they were given. And the primordial gods had been satisfied. But then… war broke out. And now they are all hatful… or at least some.

Because of these entities were so powerful that they couldn't kill each other, so what their father Chaos did was place them in different places. They can wonder around but if they meet then they should not fight but ignore each other unless they are going to be kind. As so finally the war stopped and the entity called Gaea, Mother Nature or mother earth had married the sky and gave birth to the Titans. Now my little one, the Titans were tyrants, with anger issues, they would be mean to each other and other creatures. When the Queen gave birth the gods, like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, she had watched her husband, Kronos, eat the poor children."

"Oh no!" The boy said immersed in the story.

"Oh yes. But when Zeus came, he was spared by his mother by letting Kronos eat a rock. Then years and years later, Zeus had become a full grown god; he went to Kronos and poisoned his father into barfing up his kids." Continued the beautiful woman.

"Ew… is that how I came out?" Asked her son.

"Oh heavens no, you were a gift from God." She said kissing his forehead.

"Go on, sorry mommy, please finish." He asked with a demanding tone. He was a well-mannered boy but he never got along with teachers or even other kids. He was an outcast at the three schools he been to. But this school, his fourth seems to be his best school yet.

"Ok, so the Titans and gods fought in the Titan war, and the gods won. Now God allows the Olympian gods to take care of all of us, and all the animals in the world. Now my little one you must sleep, goodnight my little Nero." His mother kissed her nine year old son's forehead.

"Goodnight mommy, thank you for telling me the story. I love you." The boy said sleepily as he rolled over in his bed and fell asleep.

"I love you more." His mother said silently as she rose from her son's bedside, and walked out of her son's room leaving the boy and his small nightlight showing the stars and galaxies on his ceiling. Nero had loved the stars, he would stay up late with his mother talking and staring into the night sky as the two would blissfully hold each other as mother and son.

As she walked to her room in her small apartment she noticed a man sitting on a chair in the corner next to her window reading a book, the light from the lamp to his side shining light for him to read the book. He was handsome, white, with medium unruly black hair, eyes that change color at every moment and a leather jacket that showed the galaxies and space.

"Hello Catharina. I missed you so much my love." The man said. "You look as beautiful as ever. It's been too long, nine years I believe." He said with a gentle tone,

"Chaos… why are you here?" She asked with a hurt and slightly angered tone.

"Well I'm hurt, you don't want me?" Chaos smiled slightly looking up at her for a second to show off his eyes once more.

"No I missed you so much… but,"

"It's ok my love, I came because I wanted to see my family, my son on his ninth birthday. And to tell you that his time is coming. In eight years he will know what his destiny is." Chaos said closing the book, "Sad ending. I really liked the protagonist."

"What are talking about? I won't allow anything to happen to him." she said with a shaky voice.

"I have no power over his fate, it's in His hands." Chaos said looking into Catharina's eyes. He rose up from the chair and walked to her. He was around six, three, whereas Catharina was five, four. She looked up into his eyes, seeing the stars and galaxies, she was amazed by how it was, no matter how many times she stared into them, and she felt her breath get taken away from her.

"But what can I do to protect him?" she asked clearly scared.

Chaos looked down at the petite beauty. "Raise him with love, show him that life is precious and that he must protect it and all the gifts it has." Chaos said wrapping her into a hug and he looked down and went in for a kiss. As their lips connected a sensation came over her, what she felt was his feelings of love. As they pulled away she felt a smile creep up but she forced it down and repressed it.

"He needs a father, he needs you." She said.

"I watched him for every moment since his birth, you did amazing might I add. And I am so sorry for not being there, I know a fifteen year old should never experience that and having to take care of him for nine years, but I loved you and I just… I love you still. But I can't be a part of his life, at least not yet." Chaos said holding Catharina's body in a hug. He picked her up making her yelp with a little excitement. "I have to go, tell him I love him and will try to help when the time comes." He finished as he kissed her with passion, he looked down and whispered 'I love you'.

Thoughts flowed in Catharina's mind so fast that she found herself starting to drift off into sleep. The eyes of Chaos were the last thing she saw before started to fall asleep, but as she did so she heard Chaos' voice say, "Take him to Camp Half-Blood when he is seventeen. There he will be safe and learn to love, fight, protect others, and hone his powers… and finally learn his destiny."

**Hope you guys like this. If you did then please leave a review and follow, they really help me out and give me the courage to continue the story**


	2. Strange day

**Chapter 1: Strange day**

Nero sat up on his bed with his long hair in a mess and his red eyes barley opened. He yawned and turned to the nightstand beside his bed and picked up his phone to see it was ten in the morning.

"Crap, late." He said, "Why didn't ma wake me up" he asked aloud to himself. He thought about it and remembered that his mom had to go to work at four in the morning and wouldn't be back to six or something.

He got out of his bed and changed into the 'stylish' uniform of his school, blue jeans, black t-shirt with the logo on the chest saying "Saint Michael's Catholic High-school", and black Nike tennis shoes with gray laces. Once he was done with the uniform he threw on a jacket and smiled at himself as he went into the restroom to see his reflection. His appearance wasn't too bad but nothing a girl would make a girl look twice at, or at least according to himself. But when the girl he had asked out turned him down with a scowl, and the whole 'you're a psychopath' speech.

As he walked into the front of the two roomed apartment, he went inside the kitchen to get food, he picked up some pop tarts from inside the cabinets. Nero then put them inside a toaster, he got his Galaxy S III and plugged in his headphones to listen to ' ' on 'YouTube'. He smiled as he listened to 'Clockwork: Your Time is up' at loud. The Pop Tarts were ready and pop out making Nero jump slightly. He always hated that as a kid.

Nero had ate and got his keys, walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. As he walked downstairs he listened to the voice inside the headphones explaining of the horrors within the depths of humans' minds and souls.

Once he got to the parking lot he sighed with pleasure.

_Good looks like my bike is still here. _Thought Nero

He sighed with relief and climbed onto his motorcycle/ dirt bike hybrid, then putting on his helmet and starting the bike so it was ready to go, he felt wide awake. Within ten minutes he was speeding down the New York streets headed to his school. Cops always hated him, mainly because he would get away by the speed he goes.

As if on cue he heard loud sirens and the voice of a cop yelling through a microphone. "Stop!" they yelled making Nero grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Great." Huffed Nero as he sped up, "Can't they ever go after someone that is doing something actually illegal like robbing a store or stealing from Home Depot?" Nero complained as he went past a few cars.

The cops swerved to the right making an old lady inside her car nearly crash, she moved her 1980 model old car ground to a halt. He hated to get people involved with the chase that John the officer gave Nero.

Nero looked to the left and so that his exit was beginning to form in sight, the exit he needed. He did what he always did and swerved into the middle of the left lane and close to the small wall that splits the four lanes. He heard the car getting closer and swerved into the lane Nero was in. Nero turned to see how close the car was and when he did the black haired, red-eyed teen saw that the cap was right behind him, but when he looked into the window he saw the cop with a nasty angry look. The cop then started to change, he was no longer human but looked like a hellish demon zombie creature.

The man had black skin, not as in African but pitch black skin that appeared to be sucking the light around him. White eyes as if he was dead stared into Nero's red ones. Nero had turned his head back to watch the road and swerved to the right.

"Alright," Nero whispered, "Let's do this." Nero made his motorcycle/dirt bike hybrid to go faster. When he checked the speed, he saw that it was over 110 mph.

Nero had passed by another cop who turned on his sirens and followed on the pursuit. Nero had passed other cars and hid himself in front of a white and blue stripped bus. The bus was full of girls, the all had weapons, bows, knifes. He almost crashed into a car at that sight, they were all staring at him blank expressions, although they seemed more hate filled than just blank as they were wearing masked.

He felt the glare of each and he didn't want to feel that any longer so he had sped up a little and finally he had made it to the exit he needed, with skill and luck he turned into the lane and speed off as the cops sped up on the highway in hot pursuit of someone who wasn't there.

"Stupid cops." Nero said with a bored tone, he liked testing the limits of his bike's speed. He had designed the bike himself, thanks to his friend Marshal he was able to make the special hybrid. Nero was thinking how he should be more careful and not be an idiot on the road. Those cops were reckless, crazy, and sometimes funny when you take the last donuts but the thought of how he had suddenly transformed bothered Nero.

He shook his head and thought about other things like excuses and how he would have to explain to his mom about a chase that took place earlier today. Thankfully he had covered his license plate with a small rag because he was cleaning his bike earlier, he thought about how the plate would look like on the cameras. The plate probably read "F-U" rather than "Fun4U". Nero smiled a little at the thought of the cops looking at that, as he headed down a neighborhood, he saw the school come up after going through the neighborhood for about ten minutes and finally hit the school zone.

The school's bright red, white coating of paint showed proudly in the area but showed off the dumbest school mascot. The mascot was an angel with a football helmet in a ridiculous pose. Once Nero was forced by his mom to do something involved with his friends, unfortunately that meant to make them which he was terrible at and do something he hated.

Pushing the embarrassing memories aside he parked his hybrid bike by the other cars the students drove and walked into the school he called prison. One step in and he had to dodge a text book, the angry shouts of girls and boys echoed. There was an angry couple of kids talking about who they hate and who sucks. Nero sighed and walked to his locker and got his books from his locker and remember it was a half day. He wouldn't have gone to school if he had remembered sooner that it was a half day.

"Great I forgot." He said and closed the locker with his unneeded books in. He had walked to class and when he got there the bell had rang to signal that class was starting and you were late.

"Oh, hello you, um Nero. Take a test and go to your seat. Hurry up you only have twenty-five minutes, lazy student." She muttered at the end.

"Yeah, whatever." He groaned, he didn't like the teacher but there was something that was different about her, something darker as if she was possessed by a demon full of hate.

"Is that attitude I hear Mr. Seraphim?" The teacher arched her eyebrow. She was ugly, and the old uniform she wore didn't make it better. How did she ever get married and have kids, Nero would and didn't want to ever know. When she had said his last name, Nero had heard a snicker coming from the jocks that hated him. A year ago, Nero had beat the football team up at the cost of being suspended and having bruised rib, leg, and his arm had been nearly broken.

"Seraphim, ha what a stupid name." One said, a boy.

"Did you hear his mom is a stripper?" A girl had commented making Nero want to go and slap her harder than any man had slap another person before. But he held his composer.

"I should go and see how much five bucks can get me. Maybe a hand-" A teenage boy was cut off by someone from the back. It was a girl.

"Shut up Nathan, I bet you don't even have an inch to brag about." She said making the class erupt in laughter.

"Shut up you little rats!" The teacher yelled out loud. She turned to Nero and looked at him. "Well now, answer, Seraphim. Is that attitude?"

"No, only the hate I have for you and these people escaping through my mouth as I speak. And if your hearing aid can't hear my tone, that's called attitude with sarcasm." Nero said.

"That's it detention you little punk!" She screamed.

"Whatever old hag, you don't even make those calls. I'll go check with the Principal later. " Nero said taking a test and Scranton off of her desk. He really hated the people in the room. At least most of them, whoever had said for Nathan to shut up had Nero's thanks and respect.

Nero sat down and heard a voice whisper. "Dude." Nero turned to see his friend Nick staring at him. He had messy brown hair and wore the same uniform as Nero did but only had a white t-shirt and no jacket.

"I know, I know I'm stupid and I need to stop the whole smart butt comments." Said Nero.

"Yeah, but hey man at least you didn't slap that stupid girl. I mean I would have." Nick said quietly.

Nero was a little proud about the knowledge his friend thought highly of him. He thought about the many things he could have said to get him sent to the principals' office. He had been there only three times, he had been blame for many things but the worst was the 'Suck Eggs" that some people had thought of 'funny'.

"So you want to go to the mall later? We only have two hours left since it's a half day." Nick said. "And also my girlfriend wants to." He added quickly.

"Cool, I guess, I should've skipped school." Nero sighed with annoyance.

_Why have a test on a half day? _Nero thought.

As if reading Nero's thoughts Nick had looked at him. "I seriously don't know why they have test on half days."

Nero chuckled a little. "Yeah." Nero said. "Oh happy birthday." Nero smiled.

He was always grateful to his friends and having the same mindset as he did. But he wasn't always close to them, at one point one of his friends had been a bully that he fought. Nero lost but gained the respect of him and is now one of his closest, but a four years ago he had been in an accident and died.

Nero turned to his test and started to answer the question with boredom, he had trouble due to his dyslexia. English wasn't his best subject, but he did try his hardest. He was able to read fine but it just hurt his head. While he did the test with the part of questioning himself through several questions, Nero had felt the evil stare of people on him. He felt strange but shook it off.

After he finished the test with outstanding speed and accurate answers. Everyone heard Nero get up from his test and angry looks were sent to him. The late school boy, had finished first.

After he put the test onto the teacher's desk he asked permission to leave.

"Fine you can go, and don't come back." His teacher said, it sounded strange to him. She had said it as if she meant for him to never go back.

_I wish I wouldn't have to but sadly this is one of my classes._

Nero walked out without another word. He walked down the hall only to see his friend in a wheelchair. His name was David, again like Nick wasn't as close friends to him.

"Hey man happy birthday, February ninth man. So how's it feel to be seventeen?" he asked.

"Hey. It feels the same. How are you?" Nero asked but David waved at him as if he was ignoring Nero's question.

"You don't feel any different?" David looked deep into Nero's eyes almost like he was looking into his very soul.

"No? Should I? Cause I don't think this is an anime where I get super powers." Nero said trying to make a funny joke out of it which had clearly failed.

"Well I just wanted to know. Anyway let's finish this stupid day. You don't have any more test right?" Nero nodded. "Good now let's go." David said as the bell rang for passing period to begin. David maneuvered his wheelchair around and began rolling through the hall with Nero at his side. Nero would have offered to push him but David hated that. He was a blonde haired kid that was paralyzed after an accident involving a car and street hockey.

Along with thinking of why David was acting strangely as well as the students earlier. He had felt their eyes on him, the malice, evil was potent inside the room. It was the cause of him leaving in the first place.

As teens flooded into the area Nero felt the anger swirling inside the students around. They had looked like they suddenly hated Nero. Well then again they never really liked him; the first day he had found himself fighting eight guy. Three of which he had been sent to the hospital.

The day had went by quickly, but at the same time it was slow and painful. Each class was boring to the core. But overall the school bell to go home had rung at twelve and all that seemed to go away.

_I love half days. _Nero thought to himself as he walked onto the cold pavement of the school's parking lot. As he walked through the cold air, he noticed a figure moved from a trees, it was from the corner of his eye. Normally he would dismiss the disturbance as just some trick of his mind or that it was some people. But the thing that bothered him was that there was no sidewalk but only forest.

Nero pulled out his phone and spoke into it and looked around acting as if he was waiting for a friend, he turned around and said that he had his game. He looked around and caught sight of a grown man in his possible late thirties wearing a brown trench coat, a brown hat covering his face with shadows and his brown khakis with brown loafers, that shouldn't have made him uneasy but it did. The aura around him was deep hate.

Nero dashed to his bike and the walking turd had followed behind him. He was in trouble and if he had caught him then it would have been bad. Nero got on his bike and started it up. Once his helmet was on tightly Nero took off and drove passed by the turd man narrowly missing a fist by ducking. The man had black eyes, which was the only thing he could see. Nero had drove out of the parking lot and out to the highway where he felt safer.

* * *

Nero navigated his way to the mall, and went to the garage. Nero had thought about the encounter with the turd man. He thought about the eyes turning but it was dumb and thought of something else like what he should eat after the mall.

Nero parked his bike in the garage area and put his helmet up next to the engine. As he walked to the entrance he hear an engine of a bus roar through the quiet area. He looked over the edge of the first story building's hallway and saw the same bus, blue and white. Nero thought how the bus would be there just barley. But he just dismissed it.

Out came out were young girls, at least fifteen. The girls wore various cloths but all seemed to be very young. The oldest looking seventeen.

_Strange I thought that bus was just driving through an hour ago. _Nero thought to himself as he walked into the mall. He was in the Macy's area. He thought how he and his mom would go shopping and she ended up being checked out by guys. That's when Nero would pick a fight with them. Mostly winning but at the cost of getting thrown out. He didn't blame the men though, his mom was a beautiful women. She was the best. Long brown hair, bright blue eyes and perfect skin, she looked like a white supermodel. But she would never do that.

While Nero walked through the mall he felt his skin crawl, the feeling of someone's eyes peering into him. He looked around and saw that the passing people where actually the ones doing so and that the mall cops had given him some deadly stares.

Finally he reach his friends at the food court in the mall's center, there was five of them, Nick, with his girlfriend Stacy, she was pretty but not someone Nero would want to be with. She wore a pink shirt and glasses that seemed to fit her, blue jeans and tennis shoes to top it off. Overall she looked cool in a stylish way.

"Hey Nero took you long enough." Nick said with an angered tone.

"Sorry traffic." Nero replied.

"Whatever, we are playing truth or dare and right now its Ralphs turn but since you got here, you should be the one to take a truth or dare. But man you should have seen Sam she kissed some random guy!" Stacy said.

She pointed at an emo girl sitting across the table, Nero had a crush on but didn't know if she had like him. She wore an emo black on black get up. She had a few silver piercings that he found attracted but unfortunately his mother didn't like. He had brought her over for dinner as a date, but didn't really get to talk but rather play video games and had occasional teasing. When the thought of Sam kissing a random guy entered his mind after his friend Stacy had said she did so. He never had his first kiss and he wanted it to be her.

Next to her was his friend in the wheelchair, David. Next to David was a dirty blonde haired jock from the football team, his name was Ralph. Ralph was the only football player that had Nero's tolerance. In fact he was the closest out of all his small friends.

"Dang I can't believe she did it. You should have seen the guy, he was stocked!" David laughed, he almost fell out of his wheelchair. He held his sides and after thirty seconds of his snickering David finally stopped.

"Well it's just a kiss it's not like you guys asked me to go give him my virginity." She said and everybody laughed besides Nero. He was a little upset, he grabbed a seat from another table since he saw that there was only four and one portable one, it was the only one that had wheels and let a kid live on it. As Nero did so he looked up just for a second and saw the same group of girls, now that he got a better look at them he saw that their skin seemed to glow in the light of the mall, then again it seemed as if all of them glowed even outside.

Nero turned and sat on the chair once he got it to the table. "Ok," he started, "Let's get this over with."

"Ok, Truth or Dare?" Nick asked.

"Truth." He said as he checked out there expressions. They had expressions of disappointment as if they wanted a dare.

"Ok… is it true that you're a cutter?" Nick smirked as if he cornered.

"No." Nero said sharply. His voice made it clear he was telling the truth in a venomous tone.

"Ok man don't attack." Nick said with his arms raised. Sam smirked and looked at Nero but when he made eye contact she quickly looked way, her scene hair locked in place.

"Now it's Ralph's turn." David stated. All eyes turned on him as he said 'Dare.'

"Ok," Stacy started, "I dare you to…" she looked around for something for him to kiss, but she was cut off.

"I dare you to make out with that auburn chick!" Sam said pointing at the group of girls eating some Chinese food. "And you can't talk to them or her you can only just do the action."

Nero stood and looked at her in the eye. "He will seem like a rapist if he does that!"

"So what it's a dare? You gotta do it man." She said leaning back in a tom boy style.

Nero was going to protest but Ralph got up with his face red and looked at the group of girls. One was a fifteen or sixteen year old with auburn hair, she was in short absolutely stunning. But she had an aura of if you come near I will kill you.

"Ok then," Ralph said with a flushed face. He walked over to the girls, their gazes where fixed on him with the look of a hunter's eye. It seemed if he took another step he would kill them.

"I'm going to get him. This is bad they may think he's some rapist." Nero said, his friends groaned I protest and called him not to but he ignored them.

He saw one of the girls stood up, she had black spiky hair, it went down to her neck and ended with more spikiness, she wore a black leather jacket, black pants, and black shoes. She wore a silver tiara like a princess and had bright blue eyes that seemed to have lightening flashing in it.

She walked to Ralph and grabbed his wrist, Nero could tell it hurt by the yelp and pained look he had. The auburn haired girl looked up to him and that's when Nero saw her amazing silver eyes. Eyes that looked like they could kill and reap your soul, or shoot you down on the spot.

"Back off." Ralph said only to wince in pain at the increasingly tightening grip of the girl.

"Why should I? What were you trying to do to her?" The spiky haired girl asked with hate in her voice.

Nero didn't want his stupid jock friend to make the situation worse so he went up to him and patted him on the back.

"Hey there man, what are you doing? Stop. They called off the dare. Stacy and Sam are trying to make you look like some kind of creep." Nero said, he was holding his tall friend, he was only six foot, one. But Ralph was six foot five.

Nero looked at the girl and she let go of Ralph's wrist, much to his thanks. He looked at Nero and walked behind him and ducked, cowering behind him.

"Um yeah, so anyway I am so sorry for this, you see Stacy over there," he pointed behind him with his thumb in the direction his friends where in, "And Sam had dared him to kiss this young lady, and he was going to do it. But you know he is a big dumb dirty blonde." Nero patted his head. People who had looked at the group just seemed to turn away and not mind anymore.

"Sorry." He said.

"So you blame a woman?" A young teen said. "You pointed to your friend named Stacy saying she told him to our lady Artemis?" That made Nero confused, Artemis was a Greek god. Why did this young girl refer to the auburn haired girl as that name? Possibly the name was just a namesake and that was that.

"No, but just she had told him and he listened. Blaming someone is trying to take off the guilt and offense you had committed but when you are telling the truth, that's a whole different matter altogether." Nero explained. That only made the faces of the girls grow more angry.

"Look, I am sorry and I don't mean for any offense or anything so please, we will be on our way. And Artemis, that's your name I believe, forgive my friend and I. This is all a huge misunderstanding." Nero had said extending his hand for a handshake but put it down when one of the girls' snapped.

"Don't touch her you-" one of the girls had stood up quickly but was shot down by Artemis' glare.

"Enough Alice. As for you, what is your name?" Artemis said putting down her cup that she had picked up. The girl Alice had sat down. Her voice was cold and sharp but also kind, she said it in such a gentle way that Nero would have thought she was a mother.

"N-Nero."

"Well, Nero," Artemis said with slight disgust. "I forgive you and your friend, Ralph but ask that you don't ever do this again." Artemis drank her cup of whatever it was and put it down.

"And don't come back." The spiky haired girl said. She looked like one of those run away punk teens you would see. But there was something about her that was different. Her blue eyes, white skin, and light freckles made it hard for Nero to look at her without blushing.

Nero couldn't seem to speak so he only nodded and turned to leave with Ralph holding his hand as Ralph thanked him for saving his sorry behind.

As he was walking back, Nero couldn't help but turn his head to look at Artemis one last time. She had something, something about her made him feel dwarfed. As if he had taken her on in a fight mentally and lost to which afterwards, she would send him down to Hell with a card saying "He isn't worth living with God," written on his forehead or something to that extent.

She mouthed three words, words he didn't hear because of the constant talking of the mall people around. But something told him he would be seeing more and more of her.

When Nero got to his friends, he sat down and looked at each one in the eye. "No more stupid stuff. Got it? We could get into serious trouble if we do that. But I guess we can do something else. Like the arcade? You know mall games can be cheated, and I know how to get the most tickets and prizes." Nero said with enthusiasm, his friends all agreed and the group got up and walked to the second floor to go to the arcade.


	3. Pain like no oher

**Chapter 2: Pain like no other.**

Nero drove his motorcycle through the parking lot of his apartment's parking lot. He hop off his bike and listened to the crickets make the music of the night. It was nine o'clock, most of his day was boring, all he did was listen to creepypasta and lay down on his bed after he had spent time with all his friends at the mall he decided to go with Nick and Stacy to Nick's house. Too bad his parents weren't home. Nero had told them not to do anything, after which he plugged in a charger and listened to Mr. Creepypasta. But his friends had other plans and decided to follow through with them. That's what made Nero leave, he had heard Stacy and Nick, moan… in the back room. He got up seeing how his presence would had made his friends having sex very awkward. He didn't like the idea of them doing that, especially when he had company. So Nero had left a note saying that he was here and had to go to his home and that Nick and Stacy where watching Netflix.

When he shook himself from the memory and pulled out his key to the apartment Nero had a hint of embarrassment and shame. He had thought of doing that with Samantha, but she wouldn't give him the time of day to even kiss his cheek no less giving her virginity to him. "Urgh, stupid idiot don't think of that!"

After the familiar click of the door's unlocking echo hit his ear, he smiled and pushed open the door.

"Mom, sorry I'm late…" Nero entered his dark oppressive house and seized talking. "Mom?" He walked around in the dark house confused why there was no light. Nero had flipped the lights on when he reached the kitchen and saw that the apartment was completely trashed.

"Mom?" He said once more before it hit him, a thought that was so dark and evil that only a psychopath would be able to stand it. She could be dead.

As he wondered around the house he felt his phone vibrate and he quickly checked it. As if on cue, his mom texted him, Nero looked at his phone.

"Hey, love just letting you know I'm coming home right now. Sorry there was a crash that happened on the highway and you know how those things go." Nero's breath had slowed and relief came to him, he pressed the phone call icon and put the phone to his ear.

Three rings came through and he hear his mom's soft gentle voice.

"Yes son?" She answered.

"Mom, someone broke in! I don't see any sign of anything being taken and no one is in the house."

"Ok baby just lock the door and board up the windows. I will be there to come get you." She said as if she expected this.

"Ok, I'll call the cops." Neo said doing as his mom had ordered and got her bed and put it against the window and the couch in the living room window. He locked the door and looked around.

"NO!" she squealed, "Don't they might come for you quicker. I can't talk for much longer I have to go. I will be there in a few minutes." Before he could ask her what she meant or why, she had hung up.

"Damn it." Nero said. He was confused, all day things had been happening that he didn't understand and when he couldn't think of what it was all about… Nero got extremely mad. He always hated not knowing thing. This was too confusing for him and frankly made him more annoyed.

Nero walked to the front door again and made it sure it was locked tightly. As he did so he heard a swoosh and a howl from outside. He looked about the small apartment as he heard another howl, it was definitely a howl.

He checked the living room window and saw that a wolf had jumped over the fence to the other part of the darkened houses. "What…" he said but then a thought entered his mind that made him truly afraid.

He never checked his room. He only glanced in through a crack while running to his moms but he didn't pay attention.

He ran into his room and there he saw it completely trashed. His TV was on the floor broken, books he read ripped up. Everything was broken and defaced.

"W-what?" Nero looked around and made his way to the broken window. There when he looked outside, he saw something he only seen in movies. There standing on a car, was winged demon. Nero could only describe it as ugly. The feet scrapped the car making a horrible screeching sound, he covered his ears in pain. But the next thing that came from the demon was worse. It was roar that dwarfed the screech. Nero shut his eye only keeping one open to look at what the thing would do next. The nine foot, or ten foot tall demon unfolded the wings and lifted off into the night sky.

Nero ran to the kitchen and got the largest knifes and held the two blades tightly in both hands. He didn't know what to think he saw an unnatural thing, unexplainable to science and logic. But he knew it was a demon, it had to be a demon because it was every description of the fallen angels. Black skin, darker than black with red eyes and a wicked grin of wanting to kill.

He heard it land on the roof and walked towards the area of his room. Then it hit him. He forgot to board up his window. Nero was to stun to move, the realization had paralyzed him with fear. The demon had crawled into the apartment, its claws scraping as it crawled into the room.

"Son of the Void." It spoke in a deep voice, it was human but at the same time not human, it spoke in a familiar voice yet it was completely foreign, the same with the language. English but an ancient tongue that wasn't ever spoke by a mere human.

"We have come for you. Tartarus had dragged us from hell to end your life, your brother isn't really sorry for this, he can't have another son of the Void lingering around." Nero didn't have a brother or sister, so when the demon had said that, it stunned him even more.

"W-what?" Nero stuttered in confusion. "I don't have… I'm an only child." He said.

"Wrong." The demon spoke from behind the door inside Nero's room.

Nero looked at the door that was closed, the door that held a demon inside his own room. Before anything happened Nero heard nothing. It was absolutely silent. No ringing in the ear, no other sounds came, it was true silence. Until a shriek of a Godless being filled the apartment with a bloody cry of hatred. The door burst open with such force that some of the wood chips flew into the wall and broke through it. The demon walked out slowly with an inhuman grin plastered on its disgusting face.

"Son. Of. The. VOID!" It yelled, this time the sense of hatred was clear and vividly seen in the air, as if Nero could see its potent stench and aura. "You don't look like much. I guess you don't know what this is all about. Let's start with me asking you a question before you die." It opened its mouth and laughed. "Do you know why you must die?"

"N-no…" Nero managed with his heart almost coming out of his mouth.

"It's simple to understand really. Because you will cause the end." It said in that dark horrible sounding voice. "We knew the end was near but we didn't expect you to be the cause and to come so early." It said with delight. "Well now… time to die."

It lunged at Nero but due to it being hunched over he was slowed and stuck slightly. If they were to be outside, Nero would have died right there and then. It scraped the walls with its talon-like nails and reached out for Nero. But the arm reach wasn't what the demon needed. Nero had taken the opportunity and threw the knife into the demon and ran to the entrance. When he turned around to see how the demon was fairing with the knife, he saw something that defied all reason.

The knife was stuck in place, but it just started to sink in. He heard a yell of pain, but it faded.

"Mortal weapons have no effect on me. Hehe I expected you to be strong and fight not run away. If you were cable of masking your existence for seventeen years on the day you were born, you had given off a wave so powerful it crippled Tartarus, that was seventeen years ago. So show me your power!" It roared in anger.

Nero didn't understand the demon's words. But he didn't care too. He ran out the door and into the parking lot, he was in the street light shouting for someone to help him. He heard the laughter of the demon and a loud crash of its escape. The demon was free from the small space and was now in the open, it jumped out from the first story, like Nero had just did but it had wings unlike him. The demon unfolded its wings and lifted off into the darkness.

"No one will come for you, it's only you and me Son of the Void." It said as Nero backed up in the center of the light.

"What?" is that why my home is messed up? Is that why it was dead silent!? What did you do!?" Nero shouted gripping the handle of the knife tightly. "And at my school, where you there? Or where those demons you sent to check if I was truly the "Son of the Void" you bastard you make me sick!" Nero shouted slicing the knife into nothing.

"Why you are smart. Yes, and no, I just arrived the other were just spies as you suspected who were ordered to find you and capture you. When you used your phone you gave away your position to me!"

"What?" Nero was confused, that was why his mom hung up… she didn't want him to be found? Did she know? Nero was shocked and confused as he put the pieces together. The turd man was a demon trying to capture him.

Nero had fought many people, he even took the school bully when he was a freshman, he had won and embarrassed the senior. But that was the only thing that came close to what he was facing. The demon was the bully and he is a freshman in this new world, only that this is life and death and not just pain and suspension. He would have stood a small chance if he had a gun but the only problem besides the demon and the lack of life around, along with the trashed up area he was in was that he had a knife and not a gun. And that apparently didn't matter because the knife he had thrown just sunk into the demon's body, so if a sharp object wouldn't have affect then a gun wouldn't.

_Wait a second. He howled in pain when the knife sunk in, I'm sure that wasn't an imagination. _Nero thought to himself.

"Well I don't like to waste your time but not it bothered you at all since you kind of are immortal can you tell me why you are trying to kill me? Like go in depth with it." Nero asked, he felt the temperature rise so high he began to sweat despite it being February 9th. There was snow still falling in the northern part of the city but apparently it didn't bother to come down to the side where Nero was on because it was just how the weather treated Nero, never in his favor.

The demon folded its wings and sat on a car. "I might as well. Since either way you are going to die." It said. "You see you are not an ordinary young man as you might have guessed already. Your father…" the demon didn't have time to continue because right when he closed his eyes Nero charged at him fast and silently. He jabbed his knife into the demon's head.

"GRAHHHH!" The demon shrieked in pain.

"It doesn't have an effect on you? Huh. That's funny, because I swear you're screaming in pain." Nero said darkly. "Well, I beg to differ you freaking scum bag demon!"

Just as he felt great at harming the demon, immediate understanding and dread showed itself to him in whole. Nero realized what he just did, he signed his death slip.

"You bast-" the demon screeched in pain and swiped at Nero. But he dodged it and kicked the demon in the head pushing the knife further into its head.

Nero then tried to dodge its next swipe but he ended up moving straight through it. Nero felt pain unlike any he had ever felt before. He had been cut, not just a scrape but a deep gash was made into his body… the claw of the demon went in about 3 centimeters at the least. At the most it was much deeper. Nero looked at the demon but was swatted off by one of the wings, he hadn't seen it unfold. All he had felt was a push and saw that the wing was completely wide open.

"You are such a pain Son of the Void." The demon said 'Void' like it was a person, a living person.

Nero flew into a car's roof so hare that it bent inward. Nero felt his chest in so much pain, but that wasn't compared to the pain he felt when he made contact with the car. Nero thought he should have died but he just now noticed that he was completely alive.

"Guah!" Nero managed, blood came splashing on his chest which was already filled with blood.

"You will know more pain!" The demon shouted. It came at Nero like a bullet and landed on the car with only room for Nero to lay down and just look up with his chest bleeding and watch helplessly.

Nero looked into the demon's eyes and saw that it was a man… at least he knew it was a man underneath its shadow covered skin was brown eyes. He saw it for a split second but it was enough to make him realize that the demon had possessed a man. A man he knew. Nero knew it was one of his neighbors who had helped him and his mom move into the apartment. He was a married man with a two year old baby.

"Y-y-you possessed him?" Nero managed to stutter out. He couldn't believe it. The demon had possessed his neighbor and Nero thought about the knives. Nero had stabbed the demon and heard a scream, it wasn't the scream of the demon but the scream of the neighbor. Guilt, the guilt was now falling upon him.

"Yes, he was screaming, crying in pain and it was because of you. You stabbed him and put him out of his misery!" The demon roared in laughter. Guilt consumed Nero's mind as the gravity of murdering someone fell upon him.

"Now, pay for you crime!" The demon said as he brought down fist after fist.

Nero blocked a couple but wasn't able to take it or dodge the punches, he was completely helpless and his mother would come to see her son, bleeding on a broken car… dead.

"YOU LIKE THE PAIN? HAHA, HERE HAVE MORE!" the demon screamed out letting his fist connect with his chest again, his chest was now on fire and spuming blood as if he was a fountain with a lot of red liquid to water the floor and car.

"_Damn it, fight… fight! Yu have to fight, brother please fight! For me!" _Nero heard a voice ring in his head, it was a voice of a young girl no younger than Nero. She spoke again. _"You are the Son of the Void, my big brother! Please live… fight! FIGHT!"_

Nero's eyes opened wide, his red eyes filled with disgust and anger. He didn't want to die in the hands of a demon. He wanted to go out the way he wanted to. He wanted to die an old man, with his future wife by his side, ready to leave the world.

"What!?" The demon shouted in shock and confusion.

"You're time has come demon." Nero said with anger in his voice. Pure rage. "You made me murder someone, someone I knew! Now I will send you to HELL!' Nero said as he maneuvered his legs and kicked up so hard that the demon grabbed its crotch and scream in pain.

"MY CROTCH!" The demon screamed as Nero kicked again, this time pushing the demon up in the air. It's wings unfolded but Nero reached up quickly and grabbed the demon's leg and threw it into the ground, shattering the pavement making a small crater.

Nero felt a surge of energy, he jumped down onto the pavement as the demon got up in a slight daze. The demon however, saw Nero and backed off. Nero ran up to the demon while dodging punches and a tail swiped that Nero hadn't expected. With luck it managed to miss him. He grabbed the tail and ripped it out, it caused the demon to roar so loudly that it nearly made Nero's ears bleed. But he didn't care. All that matter was that he killed the demon.

Nero grabbed the demon's arm. The demon had tried to flee but Nero had him locked tight. Now… Nero was the demon, the senior, and the demon was the freshmen that is going to feel the worst pain in the world. "Not so fast." Nero growled in a demonic tone. He felt more power than ever. "I don't think so. I gotta repay you for the punches and gash you left on me!"

Nero pulled the demon in closer and punched it so hard the demon actually spill black blood. Again he punched and continued. He had lost control for forty seconds, within those forty seconds… he would never know what he did.

Nero snapped out of his rampage to see the demon on the floor lying motionless. It was gasping for breath.

"Please… mercy. Know mercy… please… your father would show it." It begged.

Nero looked at it in the white quarter sized eyes. "No… you didn't show Marcus any sign of mercy. Now die." Nero said as he stomped onto its head, the demon dissolved into black sludge and dust.

Silence fell upon the area as the full moon lit the area with her ever present caring glow. The moon that Nero loved to stare at. He looked at his neighbor who was lying down with two knives inside him.

Nero walked four steps away before he fell to his knees, he sobbed slightly, letting his part spiked hair feel the hug of the wing. He finally allowed his body to fall down on his back as he turned using the last of his energy, completely out of energy Nero looked at the moon. He smiled and mouthed, 'I'm sorry mom.' He couldn't help but feel pain, not the wounds he had, but the pain of leaving his mother with no explanation.

The moon looked down at him and Nero couldn't help but look up at it. He should have been dead but now he was sure he was about to die. Or if not, then he hoped that he healed with some super human power.

As he looked at the moon, he couldn't help but think of Artemis, goddess of the moon, he wondered if she was looking down. But he laughed, only stopping the second his chest rose to high. Nero was a devoted catholic but often he wished that the Greek gods were real. He thought they were cool. Even with all their faults. Artemis, the goddess of the moon was his favorite. Like she was another mother. She sounded like a great mother, or at least his mother had used to tell him when she told him the Greek stories.

Artemis was his mother's favorite goddess, that the Virgin Mary was everyone's mother. But Artemis was his special personal fake mother. Nero laughed but again stopped himself as his chest wasn't in a great condition.

Nero felt the energy drain out of him and he looked to the side, where his neighbor laid. Guilt still held him captive in bar less prison. He started to pray to God for forgiveness, he felt instant relief and knew he was forgiven. As he prayed for help that he may live, but then a voice came. It wasn't like the voice of the demon he had killed. It was shrill and more feminine like a succubus.

"I wouldn't pray, he won't help you, and not even that bitch moon goddess. Artemis… now let's end you. Before she gets here, what do you say? She is almost here, just five minutes away." The voice said.

Nero still looked into the moon, his energy to look around was drained. He only saw a shadow get in the way, in a female like body figure. Eyes looking down on him. Unlike the demon before. The eyes of this one was blood red, like Nero's only his eyes were with a caring nature. But its eyes, the demon's eyes was filled with hatred.

The wings of the demon was bigger than the other's… it was the most all he could pay attention to.


	4. A goddess

**Chapter 3: A goddess**

Nero saw the wings of a demon open wide and it landed on the car where the other demon had beat the ever living guts out of him. He felt blood on his chest from the gash the last demon had made. He coughed and a wave of pain came on him. He then saw the demon's eyes hovering over his. He then felt his chest get pierced by something. He coughed and screamed at the same time which didn't turn out to be a good sound. It sounded like he garbled down a water tank into his throat in one breath. To shorten it up, it was a painful sound that pleased the demon that was now on top of him.

He saw that the demon was wearing skin tight latex or something to that extent at least to Nero. It was a female demon by the way her breasts showed and the way the latex skin tight barley covered them, along with the rest of the pale skin she wore.

"W-what?" Nero said as he saw that the demon had stabbed him with its foot.

"Hello, Son of the Void." The creature on top of him said in a shrill high pitch voice. "It's nice to finally meet you, now die."

The demon opened her hand and a sword of darkness formed, Nero started to say his prayers.

"I don't think praying will be a good idea, you see you aren't going to the underworld, you will be heading to Hell with me! I was created by the Lord of Darkness." As the female succubus demon finished she slashed the sword at Nero's neck but only to never hit its target.

An arrow flew and hit the demon's arm with such forced that it actually cut it off completely.

"Hunters attack!" A familiar voice said. Nero looked where the voice came from and there in the middle of the parking lot, was Artemis, the girl from the mall.

She was dressed differently; she was wearing a silver jacket with dark jeans and black combat boots. She held a bow with an arrow ready to fire. Her silver eyes were cold, ready to let the arrow fly and kill.

"Stand down demon." She ordered with a strong voice.

"I take orders from Lucifer alone!" The demon shouted back. "Not from some false god like you, Artemis." The demon snarled bearing it's fangs at her.

"Why are you here?" She asked as young girls jumped to her side with their bows drawn.

"Nero?" One girl said in confusion. "What the, I thought he was the monster!" the girl said. It was Alice, her voice was recognizable.

Nero couldn't respond, his blood began to fill his lungs with the feeling of his life fading.

"I am here for the Son of the Void." The demon spoke.

"Son of the Void?" Artemis questioned.

"Ah, you don't know the prophecy… I see." The demon smiled and reformed her arm, she tried to stab Nero in the neck. But again arrows flew and chop off the demon's arm.

"ARGH YOU BITCHES!" Roared the demon. "I will have all your heads. Starting with the goddess."

Nero looked at the clawed foot that was driven into his chest and followed it up the pale corpse like body of the female demon. "Like hell you won't!" Nero shouted as he grabbed the ankle of the demon and pushed the claws out of him and twisted it to where it bent at an unnatural angle. Before it had a chance to roar in pain, Nero got up with such speed that he saw fear in the demon's eyes when he met them with his own.

He punched it in the right side of the chest and the impact of the punch caused the demon's arm to tear off.

"What!" It screeched in pain, obviously confused and scared.

The demon stumbled back and looked at Nero, but he fell to the ground once he paused and stop moving for a moment. He hit his knees onto the pavement and slammed on his side looking at the demon and the 'goddess' with the 'hunters'.

"Stupid boy. Now you will just suffer in hell even more than Lucifer wanted you to." The demon growled in annoyance.

Before it could go in for the kill with whatever attack it had in plan, Artemis appeared in front of Nero's collapse body with blinding speed and shot a silver arrow at the demon's head. It staggered back only to get hit with a volley of arrows. The girls that had appear shot arrows at the demon, the demon fell down shouting in agony as it dissipated into black dust.

"Artemis?" Nero croaked in confusing before falling into darkness and only felt the pain and throbbing of the three holes in his chest. The only voice he heard was the beautiful teenage girl screaming for him to stay with her and don't die. She called for her hunters to help stop the bleeding but Nero couldn't hold on. He let out one last word.

"Mom…"

Nero woke well not woke. He was dreaming and he knew it by the waves of black and purple.

"Nero!" A girl's voice ran through the area of darkness. "My big brother…" Nero felt his cheeks get cupped by hands of a young girl's. The way it felt the hands that held his cheek was that of a female's.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long." The girl said.

"What?" Nero asked looking around but still felt the hand holding him.

"Well, the demon you fought did say you aren't and only child, not including our half brothers and sisters. But Mom had two children, you and me but I… well I didn't make it when I was being… born. Well I don't want to talk about my death. I here to talk to you about our siblings won't want you to live any longer." The voice said.

"What? I… have a sister?" Nero looked about in the darkness.

"Had Nero, had a sister. I'm dead. But don't worry, Dad is here with me. Listen we can't talk for long but-" her clear voice faded into nothing.

Nero looked in front of him and saw white long hair, it was down to her lower back, chopping bangs that made her look like an anime character. Bright blue eyes to go with her beautiful face that she got from their mother.

"Wait! What's your name!?" Nero cried out but never got an answer.

"Nero? Sweet heart please." He heard a familiar voice.

"Wake up please." It was his mother's heavenly voice.

"Ms. Seraphim he will be fine I assure you of that. My best healers have treated him. But please tell us all you know about why the demons wanted to attack him. Who is his godly parent?" Artemis said in a soothing voice.

Even if Nero had his eyes close he could still tell whose voice was whose

"I don't know he just came to me." His mother said. Her voice made it obvious she was crying.

"I see, well, I don't want to be the one to suggest this but there is a place he can live and be safe until his father claims him. It's called Camp Half Blood; demigods go there to train and practice and live." Artemis said with a surprisingly gentle voice unlike how she spoke to him at the mall.

"I was told about it eight years ago. His father came back but only to warn us that when he turned seventeen… that his destiny will come." She said.

"Well, if he knew about that then he must have known something about your son… I will guide you there myself and my hunters will have to stay there." Artemis said.

"Now get some rest. Hunters you will stay here." Nero heard the girls say 'ok' and 'yes milady' to Artemis.

"And what of the… boy?" A girl asked in disgust when she got to the word 'boy' as if it were a crime.

"I will be with him and his mother." Artemis said which made the girl shift uncomfortably.

"But milady… he is… well a boy! You shouldn't concern yourself with him." One of the girls said.

"Teresa, I understand but know that I will not abandon a woman who asked for my help. Especially if a life is at stake. He is in no condition to move anywhere and so we must stay here until he is conscious and healthy again." Artemis said.

Nero's mom whispered encouragement to her son as he still looked unconscious. She spoke to Artemis with such respect and kindness.

"Milady, I know I am no virgin and you don't have to respect me or honor my request but I beg you, can you bless him? I heard from old tales that blessings from the immortals can help us mortals and demigods." Nero's mom requested.

"I cannot, I honor and respect you truly I do. But I cannot bless a male. But I can help him with healers, which is what I had done already. Now his life is in his hands." Artemis said. "But I don't understand, I felt three powerful energy spots, each from the same spot. Nero was pinned by one demon and both he and the demon had such powerful energy surrounding them, both of which were completely different which is how I could tell who's who. But the third energy spike had disappeared around the time the demon that had Nero pinned came." Artemis continued.

"What does that mean?" Another girl's voice, Nero was pretty sure it was the punk haired girl's voice that said that.

"It means, I killed the first demon that attack." Nero said coughing as he spoke; each cough sending a wave of pain through his chest. "And I couldn't kill the other." Nero finished.

"No… impossible those are too power-" Artemis said as she looked down at Nero who had his eyes opened for a short period before closing them and starting to snore. He had fallen asleep.


	5. Small Talk

**Chapter 4: Small Talk**

Nero was in his room, he lay in bed with his mom holding him like she did when he had a nightmare. She wore her childish pajamas, black shirt with a red rose pattern on her black pajama pants.

He navigated his eyes to the door where Artemis stood looking down on him. She wore her silver jacket with black pants and combat boots. Her long auburn hair made her seem like a gentle killer if she were to let it flow in the wind in a battle, much like she did the previous night. Her silver eyes locked on his red ones which caused a blush to form on his cheeks. She was stunning, absolutely breathe taking to him.

"You're up… good can you walk?" She asked with no sympathy. She turned on her heels and strode off into the hall not letting Nero respond.

Quickly but with care, he got out of bed and left his mom to cuddling a pillow pet. She was a teen at heart; she never really had the chance to be one because of Nero. He often blamed himself for everything that his mom couldn't do and for good reason. It was his fault.

Nero looked down and saw that he was wearing different clothes. He tattered blue jeans with a paint stained white t-shirt, and white socks. He looked to the side of his bed and saw that his shoes were right there ready for him. The whole room in fact was completely restored as if it had never been broken at all.

Nero put on his shoes and got a jacket and walked into the hallway and into the living room of the small apartment. He looked at his living room to see a bunch of girls sleeping, some snored which was cute, others drooled on the couch which had been pretty gross, and one was in such an awkward position that Nero had to fight back a laugh. He walked to the front door and walked out, closing the door behind him carefully and saw Artemis leaning on the side of the wall waiting with her hands in her pockets and her hood up.

The air grew colder than it should have been, or Nero just was nervous to be next to an actually goddess, not just any goddess but a man hating goddess and the problem was, Nero was a guy. Nero looked at her and sighed in nervousness; his breath was shown because of the cold air making contact with his warm breath.

"So…" Nero began. "You ready? Where are we walking to?"

"Just come and follow." Artemis said as she tucked a hair that fell down back into the hood. She clearly was use to the cold because when the two walked down to the first floor, she had grabbed a handful of snow from the bushes and threw it up in a bored manner. On the other hand Nero wasn't used to it so he had rubbed his hands together and blew warm air into them. He didn't have his hood up because he didn't want it, despite it being cold. He just let his spiky bed head hair fly about as the cold wind flew threw it.

The two walked in silence in the morning air as snow fell down on the pavement, with each step they took a satisfying crunching sound came. Nero had dug his hands into his jean's pockets and trudged on after the goddess before him. She was headed to a small little creek that was about ten minutes away from the house. Being that he lived near another forest much like his school, he didn't really feel too uncomfortable.

"Nero let me ask you. Why were those demons after you? Do you know the reason other than that you are a demigod?" Artemis began.

Nero thought how she wasn't too great on opening up conversations but then again, how could anyone slowly inch toward a topic like that without being blunt in the slightest.

"Don't know honestly. I thought you would. Now it's my turn to ask. If it's true gods and goddesses are real then what about God, ya know the One True God." Nero asked.

"Well yes they are real, I am Artemis goddess of the hunt, moon, etc." She said. "But as for the question of His omnipotence, that is a deferent matter all together. You see when in a world full of mortals and God himself, things are simple. Demons are from Hell and Angels are from Heaven. However we gods are not angels nor demons but rather a different species of immortal. We have gifts and abilities that are bestowed upon us. If you trace our godly roots you would find the Titans, Giants, and the Protogeni. As for how they came into being is through Chaos and Order. The two deities that were first introduced into this existence; you see if God isn't real then that means we couldn't exist right?" Artemis asked Nero to which he nodded that he understood and she should go on. For a 'man hating' goddess, she was rather nice and gentle when talking to him.

"You see God is sort of a myth to us gods in a way some think he isn't real and that Chaos and Order were the ones who made us, but I don't think that, the only reason that I know he is real is that we are here, you are here, and mortals all alike are in existence. So think about it. A machine needs a maker, so in turn all life needs a beginning, and that beginning is him, God. So yes he is real." Artemis said.

"So if angels and demons are real, wouldn't they just be coming for the regular humans? Like demons are after souls right? So angels fight the demons. But for the "demigods" and "gods" how does that work out?" Nero asked.

"Well to be honest, not all of us know. There are cases of mortals not going to the Underworld or Limbo; Hades himself doesn't even know what happens to some of them. I think that the demons actually attack humans and demigods alike because there was some cases that I heard that some demigods actually fighting demons that are too powerful and even once I heard a god had been beaten by a demon before. No one knew how a demon from Tartarus had beaten a god, that god had to be rescued by other gods. Those demons have been confirmed as demons from Hell itself." Artemis had a face that showed that even she was scared.

"Oh…" I see. Well this is kind of confusing. So what about the other gods? Do they believe in God?" Nero asked.

"Well some don't, they think He shouldn't be respected, and that only the gods are true." Artemis said with a little annoyed tone.

_Bipolar much?_ Nero thought.

"So about this camp, what is it for?" Nero asked.

"It's for demigods to live and train to survive in the world." Artemis said blankly.

"Oh…" Nero said, he still was thinking about how the gods and God interacted.

The two continued to walked, Nero stayed silent, as well as the beautiful goddess before him. Artemis was beautiful, she had such a gentle nature to her, and the only one that is able to compete with her is his mother of course. Her long Auburn hair was absolutely amazing, she was stunning from head to toe; how she walked with such grace left Nero in awe. Despite hating boys; Nero had found himself actually developing a crush on the goddess of man haters.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Artemis asked Nero in a sharp venomous tone.

Nero snapped out of his lovey dovey daze and looked at the tiny foot sized stream that they had gotten too. He didn't know what to tell her, that she was absolutely beautiful and that he had developed a full on crush on her, the thought made Nero blush.

"I just, well. I didn't expect a goddess to look like, well you are like millions of years old and don't look like it. Instead you look like a beautiful young lady." Nero said. He was staring at the creek with a blush that he was sure the goddess could see. "With no disrespect of course!" He snapped shutting his eyes.

He didn't really see Artemis' expression but he could safely bet that it was disgust.

"I see… thank you, but don't look at me with those perverted eyes or I will kill you." She said, but the way she said it was more gentle and laughing than mean and fierce.

"I didn't do anything and I will obey I promise." Nero said raising his arms to the sky and twirling around.

Artemis giggled slightly. Maybe in amusement that Nero was acting so stupid. She bent down and cup so water and threw it up to make a rainbow.

Artemis did some chanting or something and then before he knew it. There was a man inside the rainbow. Nero was speechless and the event happened for a least thirty seconds but he was completely freaked out. Once she was done Artemis had turned and walked off back to the apartment complex.

Nero followed behind her and she started to mumble.

"No… not possible." She said.

"What's not possible?" Asked Nero who was slowly striding behind her.

"The demon was from… Hell. Right? Well if that's the case and they were after you that means whoever you are… you must be a Nephilim, half angel and half human. But the demon called you "Son of the Void." Only Chaos is called that. But he had never had any demigod children. It isn't possible. You're an impossible boy. Even so that would both of those theories could explain why you have so much power radiating and leaking out of you." Artemis said.

"I see…" Nero said in confusion. "Well you're the smarter one in this conversation so let's jump to a different topic, how are my scars and gashes gone? I had three holes in my chest, large holes… and now they're gone, I am kind of freaking out." Nero said starting to feel the gravity of what he had just been through. Nero had just escaped Death's hands.

"Nectar and Ambrosia." Artemis said simply as if he was supposed to know what that was.

"Uhh. Ok I'm kinda new to the whole gods and ancient evil myths and stuff. What is that?" Nero clearly wasn't someone Artemis the moon goddess would want to hang out with. She made that **very **clear with her expression.

Nero had learned something about with that quick stare. He will die if he asked another dumb question.

"It's the drink and food of the gods." Artemis said. She had been looking up into Nero's eyes. As if examining his soul.

"Oh…" Nero said.

Nero only heard that once or actually many times through jokes but didn't know what it meant. Now he has a walking history book in front of him and ask any question about the past but he refrained.

"Cool." He simply said as they walked to the apartment entrance, he hadn't noticed that they were already there.

* * *

Nero thought about the rainbow thing that Artemis did and he ended up asking her what it was. She responded with, "It's simply an Iris message. Iris, goddess of the rainbow sends messages." It was sort of like the text message in the ancient days. She had explained that the Greeks used that as a form of video chat.

Artemis was actually starting to warm up to him a little. Or at least .5 percent. Nero was afraid of her, the demons that had made three holes and gashes inside his body, not to mention that he wasn't human and that gods and goddesses existed alongside God himself the Creator of all life.

Nero was terrified, his faith shaken, his life was almost lost, his soul almost dragged down to Tartarus or worse, Hell and he had no power to fight against it.

"Lady Artemis!" We were wondering where you have gone! We were worried… what is he doing with you!?" said one girl getting up, she sprinted toward Nero and slammed him against the wall hard. He felt a pop but he didn't have time to think about it as he was being pushed against his wall with a girl with a knife pressed his neck.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Nero said but he was slapped hard.

"If you touched her I will!" It was a blonde haired girl. She had brown golden eyes with a cute little face, if she hadn't been pressing a knife or dagger to Nero's neck he would be blushing and head over heels.

"Calm down Blake." Artemis said. "He hasn't done a thing to me, and if he did well he wouldn't be breathing." She finished.

All the girls that had saw what was happening sat on the seats and couch got up in a hurry. Fortunately they had heard Artemis say he didn't do anything so they just sat down slowly.

Nero was let go and Blake, the girl that held him pinned against the wall, walked back to her friends. She was extremely strong, no inhumanly strong.

"Good morning my love, are you feeling?" Nero's mom asked as she came out of the room yawning and stretching. He thanked God she didn't walk in on him being pinned. She gave him a bear hug and when she did so the girls all looked at him with disgust.

"Sick boy, sleeping with woman at a young age." One girl said but it seemed that only Nero heard.

"All boys are the same." Another said.

"Hey mom," Nero said much to the girl's surprise, "I'm fine. How are you feeling ma? Did anything attack you last night?" Nero asked hugging his small mom. Like he had mentioned his mother wasn't much of a teen so she looked extremely young, so young in fact that a people thought she was his girlfriend. But the thing is she was twenty nine, she still acted like a teen giving how she was never one… Nero shook himself out of that thought, he shouldn't be blaming himself.

"No… they only sensed your power." She said.

"My power?" Nero looked at her as he let her go. His mom walked and gave Artemis a hug which made the goddess of the hunt have a surprise look.

"Thank you o saving him." She said.

"Of course, I wouldn't allow a lady to suffer, and after all if he died all your efforts would have been for nothing." Artemis said gently. Not the best of words but it made his mom smile.

"Nero," Nero's mom began as she released Artemis, "We need to talk about your father." She said. That made everyone look at her with a surprise look.

"What?" Nero sked.

* * *

"Nero your father came to me eight years ago. He said that you had to go to… Camp Half-Blood, that there you will be safe and not have a problem. He also mentioned you being "claimed" and that when you are that your true power will be released after sometime." She said. "But he was worried and said that when he does, you would be the cause of the end."

"Wha-what!?" Nero asked scared. His mother held him. "Mom, I don't understand."

"You said you didn't know who the godly parent was?" Artemis said with a skeptical look and tone.

"I don't, but I do know he has power unlike anything in this world. His eyes looked like the sun at times." She looked up onto the veiling. Nero couldn't figure out what it was but she thought of something.

"So it's either Apollo, the idiot. Or… no, you say like the sun but the demons called Nero "Son of the Void." So if that is the case then Apollo couldn't possibly be his father and neither could He be…" Artemis said cupping her chin cutely and looked to the left to face the window and look to the trees.

"Who milady?" One of the hunters asked.

"I don't know for sure who his father may be but I could guess who it is, he has many names but though the gods call him the "First Deity" he doesn't go by that though and I only met his grandchildren." That made Nero flinch, so he did have brothers and sisters, along with that he also is a grand uncle. And one more… he had a sister that never made it.

Ever since the dream he had felt the presence of his younger sister around him. Nero looked around thought he saw a girl with silver hair and blue eyes but when he had blinked, she was gone.

"Well no matter it doesn't change much now does it? He's like Thalia," The girl pointed her finger at the punk girl, "Percy, Nico and them. Right?" A girl said a little disgusted at the mention of this 'Percy and Nico'.

"Who?" Nero asked.

"You'll meet them in time." Said Artemis.

"Now let's go, we should be heading before the mortal cops show." Said Artemis.

"What about him?" A hunger asked with so much distaste to the word him, pointed at Nero with a dagger making him flinch.

"We have to take him." Artemis replied.

"But why?" They complained.

"All retrieval units are out and besides I need you all to stay at camp. I have an emergency council to go to." Artemis received groans and complaints.

"But Artemis! We hate it there." One girl said.

"Yeah, all the boys keep spying on us. They are pervs and I won't hesitate this time to put an end to their lives if they peek on us again." Another said.

"One stole my underwear! Who does that!?" a twelve year old said.

Nero looked disgusted, who_would_do that? Nero couldn't imagine why but he certainly understood their hatred towards boys.

"What kind of freak does that?" Nero asked making the group quiet.

"What do you mean?" One girl asked while another finished for her.

"You boys are all the same. Not to be trusted," The girl was Alice from the mall. "All you men ever do is tell lies and are perverted, women are better at everything." She finished, putting emphasis on the word 'everything.'

"I haven't done anything to you. How are women better? Man are equal to you." Nero said.

"HOW!?" a girl asked with anger.

"Yeah how are men better? Gracie is better than you in every possible way." Alice said. The tension was clearly visible, Artemis tensed and even Nero's mom did so.

"Look sweethearts," Nero's mom began. "Let's just calm down."

"No, ma I need to prove them that not all men are bad." Nero said as he excused himself to the kitchen and got a drink of water. He felt the eyes of the girls on him with hate.

"Well?" Gracie asked. She had medium length hair, cocoa brown. Her gray eyes looked at Nero with a stare that could kill if he had looked into it for too long, or so he thought so at least. She looked like she was reading a book. The only thing was that she was at least thirteen and her height made her look less intimidating.

"Well personally I think girls are amazing and deserve all the respect they have today. But if you haven't notice, due to your best opinion you gave me, women have been actually abusing their power. When the men and women are getting divorced the women are usually the ones to win, the house, money, children, and everything." But Nero was stopped.

"It's only right, she did give birth." Alice said.

"Ah, but you see what of the father? He has been broken and has nothing to live for. He usually kills himself. Another thing is women use themselves for sexual purposes and degrade themselves. My mother is the only one that I know is not like that in the slightest she had me because my father had… well I think you can think of something to fill that. Even in some cases the women cheats on the man and its most of the time that the man does but in those few cases the women hurts one of the only good men in the world. So you tell me are all men as bad? Because I certainly won't be a rotten freak." Nero finished.

Not a sound came from the girl, only Artemis spoke. Nero thought the next thing to happen was that she say, "After him" and the hunters would be on a practice hunt.

But it was his mom that spoke. "I think we should go and head to camp. Because I think it may be bad for a goddess and all her huntresses to be here in one spot for so long. Monsters may come after us." She said.

"Agree… but one more thing. You two seem to handle this pretty well." Artemis said looking at both Nero and his mother as he sat back down beside her.

"How long have you known about the gods and goddesses ma'am?" The punk girl Thalia asked. "And you Nero?" she said turning to meet his red eyes with her sparking blue ones, "How are you handling all this?"

"I just knew, I could see everything." His mother said.

Nero didn't really know how to respond. He thought for a moment before coming to an answer.

"I don't know how I should respond. I mean am I supposed to be panicking because if that is normal that I don't know what's wrong with me." Said Nero blushing at her gaze.

That made the hunter look at him with a slight confused looked. "You're not shocked in the slightest?" Gracie asked, she seemed to not hate Nero after lecturing her, hopefully for Nero's sake she at least respected him for saying those things.

"Well not really." Nero said in a confused manner. "I don't see why. As long as God exist then that will be fine."

"But," Thalia was about to say something until Artemis stepped in.

"Now isn't the time for wondering about him Thalia, as for you my hunters I want you to go wait outside. Nero, Thalia, and Ms. Seraphim I would like to talk to you." There was mumbles but no one protested.  
One by one the girls all moved outside the apartment and Alice passed by Nero had mumbled.

"Hope she turns you into a jackalope."

_Jackalope? _Nero thought.

* * *

Nero didn't like being the only guy in a room full of girls.

It turned out that Artemis wanted to talk about Nero's past to try to solve who his godly parent is.

Artemis was absolutely beautiful, Nero kept blushing every time he looked at her which made her raise her eyebrow in confusion causing him to look away. Nero didn't fully comprehend what was happening. He couldn't believe what happened to him. All he could believe was that he had a sister and his mother loved him.

Nero looked at the goddess before him, she was everything that his mom had told him a perfect wife for him would be. Strong, kind, gentle, beautiful, caring towards others, and a great sense of humor which Artemis demonstrated by laughing at one of his mom's corny jokes.

_Woah, don't think that. She doesn't like men, remember what mom had said about her in the myths. She hates men. _Nero thought to himself.

Nero looked at the goddess of the moon and came back down to earth.

"I don't know but can he join you? Maybe? You're the only god I can trust." Nero's mom asked.

"Unless he was a girl, no I'm sorry that is one request by you I just cannot take." Artemis said, but the way she said it made it seem she was holding back on some kind of lie.

"He can travel with us but not be part of the hunt." Thalia said.

"But…" Nero's mom was about to say something but stopped. "I'm sorry, I understand."

"Sorry but we have to go." Artemis said. "Camp Half Blood is expecting this young man and my hunter to arrive by lunch. I must go to the emergency council." Said the goddess as she got up from the couch.

"What?" I thought you were joking." Thalia said.

"Thalia, not this time. I am afraid you aren't allowed, in fact no other person is allowed to go expect us Olympian gods." She said.

"But…" Thalia was about to protest.

"No buts, Zeus had ordered it." She said.

"So, when do we leave? Nero asked.

"As soon as you answer this, are you ready to put your life at risk?" Asked Thalia.

Nero was silent, he wasn't sure himself. He had almost died, and if he did then his mom would die of pain and a broken heart. She was everything to him and if he got hurt…

"I don't know, as long as no "gods" or monsters come after my mom, I don't care."


	6. Camp

**Chapter 5: Camp**

Nero was driving his motorcycle down the highway following his mother and the bus that carried the hunters of Artemis. Nero thought about his conversation earlier and realized that he was stupid for trying to say men are equal to girls, well then again it is true but when you say it to a bunch of man hating girls then it is stupid.

But there was something nagging at Nero's head, it was Artemis. He thought about her, even though she hated boys he didn't really care because he found himself having a crush on her. Artemis the goddess of the hunt was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but she hated him with a passion or at least he could feel that.

But even though he thought about Artemis, there was something that he didn't really want in his head, the very thing that he had hated to think of. Who was his father? Nero always wandered who he was or if he even cared for him. If he was a demigod then he didn't care anymore to find out, gods are good; according to their stories, the Greek gods were completely untrustworthy. They cause pain and havoc but if his father was a 'god' then that means he can beat the tar out of him without anything holding him back like the thought of going to Hell for murder.

Thoughts about the gods came flowing in after he let his rage for his father fade off. He couldn't believe that Greek gods were real and didn't want to believe it. More like he didn't want to be worshipping some false deities. He was a Christian, in more specific terms he was a Catholic. The only thing that he could do was acknowledge the Greek 'mythical' gods but not worship them.

As he thought those things, the three vehicles went through the highway, down a exit and into a wooded area that he hadn't been to before.

After a few minutes, the bus had pulled and started to turn into the woods. Nero was wondering what in the world they were doing in there.

_Did the girl's start a fight and moved the bus to the left? _He thought. But that was proven wrong when his mom followed them into the woods. When they hit the tree, his mind was blown. They went through the tree and disappeared into the foggy woods.

_Great here I die, they're going to jump me I just know it. I pissed them off to much. _Nero thought.

As soon as he entered where he last saw his mom go, he found himself driving in a dusty, foggy, horrible forest. It was behind creepy, snow made it look like creepypasta killer central. He rode on when he saw his mom and the hunter's bus. The three of vehicles went down a dirt path until they reached a gate covered with strange symbols that Nero couldn't make out. He looked beyond the gate and there was buildings and fields, lake, and ocean or at least he assumed it was an ocean.

He got off his bike and his mother exited out her car just as the hunters of Artemis were. He looked onto the sign and saw that the symbols changed from the strange symbols into English. The English words spelled out "Camp Half Blood."

Nero saw that when the bus had stopped, teens came out to see what the commotion was. Nero saw that the boys and girls that came to see all had armor and orange camp Half-Blood t-shirts. The kids all bowed as soon as Artemis came down from the bus. Her beauty radiated power, power that Nero had felt when he was alone with her; it was as if her spiritual, or even her aura grew to show off that she was a goddess walking down from an old run down bus, which was pretty ironic considering that both are ancient.

Nero pushed his bike up and laid it on his mom's car and walked up to open her door to which she was grateful for. He then walked to Artemis and looked at his mom and nudged his head to his mom so that she could come past the gate where he now stood with the hunters.

She shook her head and Nero walked over to her to which Artemis noticed and turned to look.

"What's wrong ma?" Nero asked.

"I can't go past the gates. It's only meant for you and the others." She said.

"What? No I don't care, you're going in whether they like it or not." Nero said in refusal to leave his mother.

"No Nero, sweetie. You have to stay, I must go…" She said.

"That won't be necessary," Thalia said coming to Nero's mother. "I, Thalia Grace, give you permission to enter." She said as she did so, a huge rumble began and quickly stopped.

"There you can come in." She said with delight and walked back to Artemis, but as she did so, Nero looked into Thalia's bright blue eyes and blushed.

"Thank you, Thalia." He said and bowed in respect and looked at his mom. "See you can come."

"Thank you." Nero's mom said giving Thalia a hug that she didn't expect but returned.

"Woah, is that a mortal?" A guy said from the crowd that had gathered.

"Smokin hottie. I thought she would be a child of Aphrodite. And man I would do something." Another said.

"She could be… maybe she doesn't know it."

Artemis seemed annoyed at the little conversations and murmurs that went on.

"Enough eyeing her, she is mortal and she is his mother." Artemis said with a stern tone. The campers looked disappointed but none dared to argue.

"Milady." A gruff voice sounded behind the campers. There coming was a man on horseback… no not horseback. He had a horse's butt and a body of a man. He was a centaur. A real centaur stood in front of Nero and he didn't say anything, he couldn't. For several reason, one he would offend the horseman into kicking him or something, and two he was in too much shock to understand how his organs and bodily functions operated.

"Lady Artemis. It's always an honor to meet you." The centaur said.

"Chiron, I need my hunters to stay here. The gods have issued an emergency counsel." Nero saw that the centaur was in question as Artemis told him about the hunters staying. He almost seemed to be scared of the thought of letting the hunters stay at the camp.

"I see, well that won't be a problem. Will it campers?" Chiron said as he looked back gritting his teeth as to say, "Say something and I will kick you."

"No not a problem." One kid said as everyone else followed.

"Good." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Oh, who might this young man be?" Chiron asked, just noticing the two new people.

"This is Ms. Seraphim and her son, Nero. He is an unclaimed demigod and was attacked by a demon from Hell." Artemis said getting everyone to shut up at the mention of the word 'Hell'.

"Wait, Hell? As in… the…" Chiron stopped himself.

"Yes, the place that makes Tartarus look like a beach house. That Hell." Artemis said with a grim tone.

"I don't understand. How did a demon from Hell come into this?" Chiron was cut short by Artemis.

"I do not know and that is what disturbs me. Yet something far more horrifying happened, the demon spoke of the Lord of Darkness. Because of the encounter I had contacted Zeus and he issued an emergency council as soon as possible." Artemis said making Chiron stroke his beard.

"The first demon that I killed told me that Tartarus wanted me. The second mentioned Lucifer… then it stabbed me and that's where Artemis came in and saved me." Nero said making all eyes turn on him.

"I see…" Chiron said. He looked strange having a horse body, then again Nero wasn't used to seeing him or the people behind him, satyrs if he recalled and named the goat men clearly.

"Well I don't know what to make of that. But you of course must stay here. If a demon from Hell came for you and you alone then you must have something that they want or need. Camp is the only safe place for you." Said Chiron.

"This is why I will be heading to Olympus to discuss this matter with the other gods." Artemis said. "In the mean time I hope that you can have my hunters stay here and I expect them not to murder anyone this time." She said. That really made Nero feel lucky she didn't kill him. Or the other hunters kill him.

"Of course, not an issue." Chiron said.

"Good now, I must go. Cover your eyes, all of you." She said. As soon as she said cover your eyes, her body began to glow and Nero along with the other campers and his mother closed their eyes.

"And tell that idiot Dionysus to get his butt to Olympus ASAP." She yelled and then before Nero knew what happened. The glow faded.

He opened his eyes and saw only the centaur stood in front of him and his mother.

"What just happened?" Nero asked.

"She had gone into her divine form and went to Olympus." Chiron said. "Now, everyone back to your activities." He ordered, he received groans and annoyed mumbles but no one acting refused.

"You two come with me. As for the hunters of Artemis, make yourselves at home and do whatever you like." He said bow as much as he can with just his body and allowed them to pass by as the bus behind them faded away.


	7. Nero punches a hippy

**Chapter 6: Nero punches a hippy**

Nero was placed in a huge cabin that was built for minor god's kids unlike the twelve Olympians plus the other cabins that were recently included inside the oval/circle shape in the camp center. Nero was greeted to thirty eight kids, fourteen boys and twenty four girls. The girls were nice to Nero and his mother, but as for the boys, all fourteen seemed to be threatened or something by Nero's presence because the moment Nero asked a girl about some of the activities, one boy pushed him and told him off. Nero looked at him but then walked away trying to be the bigger man.

The interior was nice, dark celestial stars shinning on the room with the earth on the bottom moving as if they were walking through space.

The boys took kindly to his mother but she of course was annoyed and had enough of it. She kindly slapped each of the boys in a polite lady like manner which made Nero laugh. She explained how she was his mother and that she was already in her thirties. That made the guys shut up but the girls didn't, they gathered around his mother and she was getting her hair done and talking to them and giving them advice on what they should do about the guys they liked.

All Nero could do was smiled at that. He looked out the window to see the camp full of kids walking around and talking, generally having a good time. Nero looked back at his mom and saw that she had her braided and in a ponytail which caused a smile to creep up on Nero. It was nice to see his mother relating to the teenagers in the cabin. His mother smiled and hugged one of the girls, but the way she held them had such a motherly feel that most of those girls probably never truly had.

Nero sighed and walked out of the cabin and left his mother to be with the girls but she had other plans as she had walked out and asked where he was going. Nero just said he was going out to find someone to talk to about food and that he didn't want to be in the cabin. She smiled and said she was going to.

As the two made their way to the center of camp a familiar voice had spoken.

"Hello Ms. Seraphim." Said Chiron, making the two turn around with a start. "I am pleased to inform you that a new house has been bought for you, and for all the damages that had been made to the property in the conflict with a demon have been dealt with."

"What! HOW!?" Nero's mom asked in shock.

"Well you see the gods have control over the world and influence so it isn't a problem giving out money for them. Although it is very rare they even do so in the first place." Explained Chiron.

"I see… thank you." She smiled warming.

"And your new house is very close to where you work and may I say that, that's an impressive job you have. Normally people like you don't get to make it to collage when they are pregnant and have to take care of the child. I'm sorry to say that but truly it is something to be proud of." Chiron said as campers passed by checking out the two people talking to the horseman.

"No, nothing to be sorry for." Nero's mom said, "It was hard but Nero was the best thing to happen to me. But we managed and now I am happy with my life." She said smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now shall I tell you about your house?" Chiron motioned for the two to follow him as he began to walk

The two followed the centaur and Nero's mom's face lit up with excitement.

"YES PLEASE!" She squeaked.

"Excellent." Chiron said as he began to explain that she had all the necessary appliances and that she had one million dollars to spend just for anything.

Once done explaining, Nero's mother's mouth was pretty much hitting the floor from the very thought of all the benefits that the young lady has been given.

"Thank you so much " She said with delight.

"Thank you sir." Nero said bowing down like they do in anime.

"Thank Artemis. She is the one who gave you that." Said Chiron.

"Well how do I thank her? She left and I don't know if I need a spell or something like on 'Supernatural' or something." Asked Nero's mother.

"Well simple, in fact look around. This is the… well mess hall or cafeteria." Said Chiron.

Nero scoped around the area to see that they were in a dining pavilion. It was a nice place with a big furnace type of thing.

"Let's eat. It is time to eat after all." He said. Just as he said it, a horn echoed through the camp.

"Sweet babies!" said the two Seraphim.

* * *

Nero sat next to Chiron and his mother sat on the other side. The campers, nearly two hundred, all sat in specific tables and sections. The places where they sat was in, according to Chiron, were all brothers and sisters of the same godly parent. Such as the Aphrodite children sat with each other and in the back of the pavilion, the Ares children sat with each other, and so on with all the demigods.

However, due to being brought to camp by a god, in specific Artemis. Nero and his mother were seated with Chiron.

"What are we supposed to do?" Asked Nero, he looked around and waited for servers or whoever served the food. As he said that, a mini tornado came through with a person inside it or the person was the mini tornado… Nero was wide eyed at the sight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A person that was made out of blue and greenish wind came through and placed a plate before him. A walking green human came by, who was very cute looking despite the skin tone being green, placed a cup down.

"I am not understand this, what am I supposed to do?" Asked Nero with a confused look.

"You say what you want and the food will appear." Chiron said kindly. "Like this," He said and looked at his bowl. That was place before him, "Wanton soup." After he said that, soups broth appeared to flow up out of nowhere and out of the broth pop up two wontons.

"Holy crap… why don't you guys shared this crap with the poor?!" Nero asked a little annoyed at the amazing miracle being kept by the holy sons and daughters.

"Nero… the mortal men and women cannot know about this gift that the gods gave to us." Chiron explained. "And think for a second, the mystical world would be hunted down, demigods alike will all die." He said to Nero effectively shutting him up without being rude.

"…I guess that makes sense…" Nero said a little angry at the miracle being held a secret.

After some time, he looked at the plate and whispered. "Bacon and eggs." Then looking at the cup. "Capri sun." said Nero and so it came. His shock was huge but then again in the world of magic the impossible could always happen, and that shouldn't surprise him.

Nero began to pick at his food but before he got to put it in his mouth, Chiron stomped his hooves on the floor in order to gain the attention of all the campers.

"Campers, we shall bless this meal. To the gods." He said.

"To the gods." All replied.

But Nero had second thoughts, he hadn't thought the gods were good in the mythologies due to how many kids they harbored. Nero looked up and thought of Him. All the campers raised their cups and repeated it once more. But this time Nero had shouted.

"To God." Said Nero raising his cup like the others.

That wasn't smart by any stretch of the imagination. He was a demigod, living proof Christianity wasn't all true. Yet he worships the one God rather than his aunts and uncles. The campers just looked at Nero as his cheeks flared up with heat from behind the center of attention.

"What did he say?" A drunken voice came from the back of the pavilion. Out of the small crowd staring at him, a gray hair fat drunk looking old hippy came walking, or rather a poor attempt to walk, towards him.

"To God? Ha, in case you haven't notice idiot, god isn't around. There is only the gods!" He shouted. "Why praise someone that doesn't care for you?" The hippy said.

Nero heard whispers coming from the surrounding campers.

"New guy is dead." A guy said.

"It's Mr. D" One girl said holding her breath.

"Darn it. He was actually kinda cute too. Now he's screwed." Another girl said.

"_Crap, don't tell me __this__ is a god…" _Nero thought to himself.

Nero's mom was in shock and was about to say something but Chiron had stopped her. She then looked at him and instantly, he let go and she held Nero by the arm which eased his anger. Nero then remembered. Artemis said that some gods don't believe or even like god. She was a believer but then again she had her doubts as well.

"Well, why would you say that, ya fat drunken hippy." Nero asked with a sharp tone.

"What the hell did you call me boy?" Mr. D asked.

"Why would say we shouldn't worship God?" Asked Nero.

"Hm? Why? Isn't it obvious? God doesn't care for us. So I don't care for him. Besides if you ask me, I should have people worshiping me!" Mr. D yelled in a drunken wavy manner.

Nero looked to the left and caught the hunters of Artemis looking at him with a hint of respect. They hate him but if they hate this douche even more than that means maybe they approve of him. A little.

"Ha… you? What can a hippy do for us? You just look like a douche, an asshat." Nero said with such a, angered, and annoyed tone that his mom noticed and squeezed him.

"What did you just say?" The fat hippy looked at Nero quizzically, "Hippy? Ass hat?" Nero's gut knotted as he understood what he just did.

He pissed off a god.

Campers murmured things and Nero looked around and saw their facial expressions. They were frightened.

Nero then looked at the hippy and when he met eyes with him… a force came out of nowhere and blasted him into the wall and launched him into the brush. He fell hitting his back on a tree hard.

Coughing out blood, Nero looked up.

"NERO!" screamed his mother.

"I'm fine mom, just stay back!" Said Nero as he slowly got up while he clenched his fist and stomach. Dionysus had hit him hard, he didn't know how he managed to strike. Whatever it was, it was fast but psychical, meaning he can grab and use whatever it was that had hit him to strike back.

"Dionysus enough with this!" Chiron shouted. "He is new, he doesn't even know what or who you are!"

"Like Hades! He knows! I AM A GOD" Dionysus shouted. "Now let me tell him the rules, rule one, respect me!" Shouted Dionysus as a vine sprouted under Nero's feet and wrapped around his waist.

"What the!?" A confused Nero said as he was lifted and tossed into the pavilion and landed on Artemis' hunt table. Nero looked around, hurt but surprisingly alive.

"Rule two, don't talk back!" Another vine formed and wrapped around Nero again and began to repeatedly to slam Nero into the table in front of the hunters. "Oh look, you ruined the hunts' meal. You'll pay for that." Laughed Dionysus.

"Damn." Nero said slightly as he was tossed into a wooden pillar.

"HEY DIONYSUS YOU JERK!" Shouted a hunter.

"YOU FREAK HE DID NOTHING! WHAT KIND OF MAN ATTACKS ANOTHER MAN WITH NO WARNING AND KICKS HIM WHILE HE IS DOWN!?" Another hunter said.

"Shut up." Countered Dionysus with a gruff voice.

"Now… rule three."

"Shut up." A demonic voice echoed from Nero. "Just shut up." He said as he stood up and walked past the hunts' table. "Sorry bout messing that up." He apologized in a normal voice, looking at the hunters of Artemis with kindness.

"What did you just say?" Questioned the fat god.

Everyone fell silent, all but Dionysus shouting at Nero to repeat his words. But not all his words came out, for just as he spoke them Nero had ran so fast that even the god didn't see until it was too late.

Nero balled his first and let a powerful blow hit the god in the face causing Dionysus to fly into three trees that were in the back of the pavilion. Nero then blinked his eyes and saw that he was truly the one who had punched the pathetic excuse for a god. For a moment, Nero's vision had blacked out but he remembered what he did, what he felt, he had felt power and the need to protect his mother and himself. That had sprung some primal instinct to defy the deity.

The campers just stared in a jaw dropping moment as Nero, a boy with no fighting experience and with no idea what he is capable of, just punched a god, more specifically, a douche. But apparently no one had punched this hippy jerk before, Nero just looked around and back at the hunter's table. They too were in shock, and considering that the hated men that made Nero a bit proud.

"Oh… my… gods…" A drama queen sounding teen said amongst the crowd. "You just signed your death certificate." She said.

Nero looked at her with a confused face.

"_How the hell does one sign a death certificate… shouldn't they be alive?"_ Thought Nero as he looked back at the god. Dionysus was getting up in a drunken manner, just as you would expect. But something as different, he had a glowing greenish aura to him. There and then Nero understood. He had really pissed him off.

Ignoring the stare of the campers and Dionysus, Nero walked back up to his mother, but half way in walking he heard the god speak.

"How dare you! You lay a hand on a divine entity? A higher being!?" Cried Dionysus.

"You struck first, so that means you put yourself down to a mortal level, those words should be spoken by someone truly worthy of speaking them." Backfired Nero.

"You little." Dionysus said but didn't finish his sentence. Thunder boomed in the air, though no black clouds were present in the sky.

"Fine, fine, I will go! You, I will kill you another day. I guess Zeus called an emergency council."

He started to glow and instantly the blinding light made all of the people in the area cover their eyes. In a second Nero did so as well, and after doing so, the deity was gone.

For a second all was quiet, but then someone broke the silence, "Nero Jack Seraphim… don't you ever do that again. Or so help me I will ground you for eternity." Said his mom. She had a over protective instinct that most people would find absolutely terrifying. The fact she was not even beating Nero with a frying pan for the amount of damage and what he had done just was a small miracle of that.

Campers gawked, he looked around and notice several people who seem impressed all the way to anger, which in fact surprised Nero a little. He then looked at Chiron who said with a silent stare, "Not wise at all."

"Nero, that was the dumbest thing I had have ever seen in my life. But that is also very impressive." He said.

A clap came out from the background and another, before Nero knew it, many claps rang out, some cheers and some gasps from girls.

"I bet he's a son of Aries!" A boy said.

"No way he's too hot to be an ugly Ares' kid, he is a son Apollo!" A girl squeaked.

Many people whistled and cheered all but two groups, Artemis' and some small group of boys and girls.

"Sorry, I just, he mocked God and I don't tolerate that." Said Nero causing the cheers to quickly die.

"God?" A kid asked, "He doesn't, well he hasn't been involved with the world." He finished.

"But there is a war between Heaven and Hell, and that means he has to pay attention and make himself get involved because he made humans and he gave us souls. I was attacked by a demon from Hell, that's proof enough that he exists to me because he sent Artemis to save me. Besides, Artemis told me some demons had appeared after some of the angels fell, that because the angels are real that means that God had made them along with the other deities." Said Nero making everyone turn to each other and murmuring.

"What do you mean?" Asked Chiron.

"Well I mean, I don't know," Admitted Nero, "I just know that the Greek gods aren't a group of deities made for worship, only to keep check on the world like most of the gods." Said Nero.

"Well, not that it matters, I believe you for I had the same thoughts, but right now we are to eat and offer the food to the gods. And God." Chiron added, as he said so even the campers cheered, "To the gods, and God!"

Smiling Nero followed as well and soon he followed campers to a furnace like structure and scrapped a piece of food off.

"Dad, if this is a form of communication then please answer me. Show me yourself, please I beg of you because all I have to go by is 'The Void." And to Artemis, thank you so very much." Nero said in his mind as he walked off, smelling the aroma.

"Hey you, uh Nero right?" a voice called, Nero turned to see a young teen buff, strong, and had a bit of soot on his face.

"Yes?" Nero responded.

"Hey man. I just wanted to say that was pretty damn ballsy. Name's Brock." Brock extended his hand to shake Nero's.

"Hey, Nero Seraphim." Nero shook his hand and let go.

"Dude did you know who you just punched the crap out of?" Brock asked.

"Not entirely. I think the drunk god or something."

"Well yeah, but he is our camp director, he will make your life hell here, dude I feel bad when he comes back." Brock said.

"Please I don't really care; I'll just train and learn to beat gods." Nero smirked proudly.

"Well, all of us dreamt of doing that, now that it's done. I guess we will just beat him up some more." Brock laughed as he walked off.

Nero smirked and walked to his mom and sat, he didn't trust Brock but he shouldn't trust people unless it's his mom. He learned that the hard way. Back in his middle school, he had trusted a "friend" to keep his secret, the next week it was all over the school paper.

"Nero are you ok?" Asked his mom as she stuff a pancake in her mouth and ate.

"Yeah mom." He smiled and held her.

"Good, listen Nero…" She stopped. She had a look of sorrow filling her eyes, as if she had just hit him or something. "I am sorry I didn't get to you before you were attacked, urgh such a horrible birthday this is huh?" She sobbed.

"Mom its fine you would have just gotten hurt if you were there, I don't know how I am still alive but I am." Nero comforted her. "Mom, you have done so much that I could and can't ever repay you."

"Thank you my love, but Nero, I have to go back." His mom said grimly.

Nero's semi smile went down to a full frown as he registered what his mother said.

"What?" asked Nero confused at what he just heard. "Mom… you can't be serious about leaving right? There are demons… DEMONS, not your typical men you beat up at your kung fu class but beings that kill people and can't be touch ma." He said as low as possible so that no one will hear, which no one did.

"Nero zip it now." His mother said with a sharp tone that seemed to slice the air. "I have to go, I don't belong here with these blessed children." She said and waved her arm out to show Nero.

"But I just you could die, what if they look for who they can won't they go after anyone who I am related to?" Nero held her hand.

"No, and besides I didn't bring my car for me to walk back home so stop. You have to stay and train, the world needs you more than I do, you're my world Nero and this is yours, so please stay and train." She said.

"You know most moms just make sure their kids don't get involved with strangers, and make sure they don't get into fights." Said Nero as he pouted to her, he actually never went anywhere in his life without his mother, save for his school and friend's.

"Well I'm not most mom's I gave birth to the most powerful demi god so there. Listen, I under this isn't a perfect decision and all this is happening so fast but you have to let it, life isn't always going to be slow and sometimes you will be rushed to finish things." She said. "That's why you can't get used to where you are and who you are with. Love those who need it and care for all just don't give up on people. Especially the one you love." She said kindly to him.

He said nothing to her, all he could do was just stare down and eat his food with thoughts going into his head. He never had been separated from his mother like this… and he never wanted to be. He didn't like the idea in fact he hated the thought.

"I am sorry I have to go by dinner Nero." She said as he just remand silent and let her son eat.

"Ok mom." Nero said sadly. "But mom I am going to visit you every now and then." He smiled.

"Are you kidding me? I'll find you and ground you if you don't, I may be a teen at heart but I am still 31 and a mother so you bet your but you're going to visit." She smiled making Nero laugh gently.

"Yes ma'am." He said gently and gave his mom a kiss on the kiss and a hug.

"Ms. Seraphim? I hate to interrupt but I need to talk to you" Chiron said gently as he finished the food on his plate.

"Yes, uh I rather talk in private I can barely hear my own son." She said. She and Chiron stood up and they walked and five minutes later came back.

"I have to leave now. Something about the gods saying no mortals other than an oracle can stay here for long periods of time or something stupid like that." She said pouting.

"But."

"No butts, remember you poop with them not stick them in someone's situation." She said. "We need to respect and learn the rules." His mom said.

"Fine… I'm with you then." Nero argued.

"No you cannot. You have to stay here." She told him.

"Mom…" He said as looked to the side and looked up slightly only to catch the eyes of Thalia and blushed deeply as he just stared into her beautiful electric blue eyes. Only to look back at his mother.

"I'll be find my love." She smiled gently.

"Ok…"

"I'm sorry. I love you." She said warmly.

"I love you more mom." Nero told her. "Come on I can at least walk you out mom."

"Thank you sweetheart, let me call the hunters they are the ones who are assigned to protect me." She said.

* * *

Nero gave his mom one last hug and let his mom kiss the cheeks of every huntress and smiled. She was given 20,000 dollars much to Nero's surprise and made his jaw drop. He then saw a small letter that his mom was holding. It read. "From Artemis." With a smiley face.

His mom talk to the hunters and they looked back at Nero with a kind gaze which had made him nervous. He knew that the hunters of Artemis hated men, but they looked at him like a brother. All but Thalia, she looked at him with something different, he couldn't read her eyes but he could tell it was something different. His mom smiled at the huntresses and looked at Nero and ran to him and hugged him tightly to which he smiled and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

His mom whispered to him that she had asked the huntresses to protect and watch over him, as he looked at her and smiled at his mom as she waved bye to him. He couldn't help but feel something scary was waiting for him, it wasn't bad but he could tell, they had something special for him, just because he was a boy.

"Great, I'm dead." Nero thought as he watched the leaves fall from the entrance of the camp poles. "I'm going to die by the gothic leader of the huntresses, and she is the cutest and most beautiful one of them all." He whispered under his breath.


	8. Piece of Nero's past and witness a claim

**Chapter 7: Piece of Nero's past and witnessing a claim**

Nero was in his cabin, well it wasn't exactly his since it was the unclaimed cabin but it was just like his. The cabin was quiet as the kids were afraid of him after punching a legit god in the face. So because of that all he did was just look out the window and sigh. He had been sent to stay in this cabin because of the actions earlier that morning.

"Sorry Nero," he remembered Chiron saying to him, "But you must face the consequences. Go to the cabin and stay there until diner." Chiron said.

Nero sat perched on his bed and eating a snack from his bag. Thoughts of his mother crossed his mind making Nero worry, which he never was one to do unless it was his mother. What if the demons got to her or even the monster from ancient times?

"No." Nero whispered to himself, "Can't think negative thoughts."

He pulled up his sleeves to reveal ninety two straight lines on his light tan white skin. Ninety two… white scars. Nero's arms were the battle ground of an everyday of onslaught of knife attacks. His arms used to protect many people, but they couldn't protect himself from himself.

_"You cut?"_His friend's words echoed in his head.

"I told the truth, I stopped cutting." He said as he laid back looking at his arm which was lifted up, he then lifted up the sleeve his other arm and looked at the scars that had formed from wiping an extremely hot steel blade on the skin and slicing it.

He let his arms falls down on the bed as he just began to slip into unconsciousness, he felt as if he was back in the restroom, blood trickling down his arms after the knife met his skin.

His eyes closed and his dream began.

* * *

Nero's mother walked into the apartment smiling as she held a pot of flowers, that day was her favorite day turned worst. It was the day Nero was born. It was his fourteenth birthday.

Nero was in the bathroom, laying on floor with his razor in his right hand and blood flowing from the open veins on his left arm.

"Nero?" I'm home early." Nero's mother voice echoed in the apartment as he laid on the soaked floor.

"Mom," He moaned softly as his eyes began to close, "Don't… come in." He said as tears began to stream down his skin, the tears of a broken sorrow guilty boy. "I cut too deep…" He frowned.

"Nero? His mom repeated as she approached the door. "Hey sweetie are you ok?" She asked, as the blood made its way down it fell into the cracks of the tiles and flowed out into the other side of the door.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she opened the door, she had clearly saw the blood flowing out. She looked and had taken in the worst image of her life, the only child she would have in this world with deep red blood flowing out of his veins.

"NO NERO BABY I'M HERE DON'T DIE PLEASE DON'T DIE!" She begged her son but though she knew he had no control over the life he gave up on now. She held him and pulled out her phone from her pocket and quickly dialed it as Nero began to black out.

When Nero woke up, he found his mom crying as people in white pushed him through a hallway. He blinked and he then saw a machine, another blink, he was being worked on. In specific, they were working on his left arm.

"It's just a small cut." He mumbled but no one heard him due to it being not loud enough for someone to hear.

"What does he have?" A doctor with brown hair and blue eyes asked as he walked in putting on a surgical mask. He was fairly handsome and about in his mid-twenties, he would seem to be an assistant but he had been called Doctor so that must mean he was a certified dr.

"Rapid blood loss, his artery has been severed, and many more deep gashes but all the others on his body aren't near any arteries but all are self-inflicted wounds." A raven haired nurse said giving the doctor a silver tube.

"Who brought him here?" He asked as he began to push the tube into Nero's right arm with a needle tip and hooked it up to the little water and blood bag near him. He didn't really have any strength, his vision fading.

The nurse to the left of the brown haired doctor looked down into Nero's eyes and held his cheeks. "You'll be ok!" She said.

"Joyce, who brought him?"

"Catherina, his mother." She responded hastily.

"Catharina has a son?"An assistant asked, he was more like his twenties.

"Yeah, God, Nero bud hang on! Don't close your eyes, not even for a single second please!" She yelled.

Nero looked up with a groggy expression, he was about to puke due to the lack of blood and the feel of his stomach needing food. He starved himself too, it made matters worse.

"Damn he severed two arteries! How is he even alive!?" Asked the assistant.

"A miracle that's how, just here! Hold his Artery tight and Greta get a transfer tube and put it in his artery and attach it into his other. We need to the blood to flow through." Doctor brown hair said.

"Doc." Nero whispered in his daze and pained voice.

"It's Gavin," The brown haired doctor responded. "I'm a friend of your mom's." Gavin said.

"Oh…" Nero said as his eyes began to glaze. He coughed and frowned. "Tell her I'm sorry, take care of her for me please." Nero said.

"NO YOU'RE NOT SAYING YOUR GOODBYES!" Shouted Gavin as he began to shove a tube into Nero's second artery. "You're going to need to fight." Gavin said.

Again Nero's vision began to fade to black and once more he was plunged into darkness. After he shut his eyes, he felt his senses go away. But after sometime he heard something, it felt like he had always heard it, this strange beep, beep, beep sound. It was a heart monitor, the beep of it was so common that it was a dead giveaway.

"Sorry son, I don't know if you heard all of that but I meant it all. Every word." Nero heard his mother's beautiful voice mixed with sobs. "I wish you told me sweetie. I just, God forgive me." She began to cry and squeeze Nero's hand, he didn't even know she was holding it. Then again his eyes were still closed shut.

"I saw the signs but thought I was being paranoid," She continued, "You aren't to blame though Nero, I am. I've spent most of my time at work and school that I thought mostly of that, because I needed to… no grades, my job, nothing matters. If I ever lost you I would cry till I came with you. I love you baby so much, you're my only son in this world and I can't bear the thought…" She stopped and cried on his chest. "I can't bear the thought of ever losing you my love."

Nero felt his eyes water but he couldn't let the tears out, he wasn't too macho or anything, his eyes were shut tight. But finally he opened his eyes only to see his mother's tear-filled eyes looking at him.

"Mom…" He weakly spoke and felt his hand get gripped tighter. "Mom stop please don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. It's mine," He coughed a little as he was still weak, "I just was so sad that I ruined your life. I love you, I'm so sorry." He said. "You gave it your all. You smile all the time but I can hear you sometimes... crying in your room, it's my fault."

* * *

Nero awoke sweating and shaking from that memory. He felt the feeling of death, the angel wrapping its arms around him and lifting his soul out of his body. He never wanted to feel that ever again, he didn't like the thought of dying after the brush he had with the angel. He had developed a phobia of dying, the fear of losing the chance to be with his mom again. It terrified the young boy.

With heavy but quiet breathes he said, "God, I hate that feeling so much." Nero looked about and saw from the window that the sun was going down forming dusk. With a sigh and wiping some of the sweat off his forehead, he got up and walked to the door. He opened it… and he quickly jumped back as a boy ran past by with an incredible amount of speed. He was stunned and nearly fell back.

"Oh sorry new guy! I didn't know you were even awake, I came to get you for dinner since the bell rang like ten minutes ago." The boy said, he had a childish smile with beautiful brown, and green eyes. No one eye was brown and the other was green that was amazing.

"Oh yeah, uh I yeah… well I'm awake so let's go?" He said.

"Gladly! I'm starving." The little boy said as he walked with his hands behind his head and looked up.

Nero followed the boy making twists and learning the land marks so that he could get to the pavilion later if he didn't have someone to take him like the small child before him. He was in thought, everything was so simple and plain, his brain was stuck on his nightmare. One of many things he had suffered.

"Hey uh what's your name?" Nero asked.

The boy kept walking but answered. "Kris. With a K." He probably was smiling, "Like the guy from Frozen, uh Kristoff." He laughed.

"Heh, cool, nice to meet you I'm N-"

"I know who you are man! You're the crazy dude who smack that drunk in the face, classic might I add. Oh did you know that you aren't the first one to do that? Well never mind I think a titan punched him once." Kris said quickly, this kid walking in front of Nero could talk a mountain to sleep. Kris explain how he was the son of Hermes and how his half-brother saved the world with this guy name Percy. Nero began to fall asleep himself as he was walking which would have had a bad result.

"Oh we're here, catch ya later new guy! Sorry we couldn't take you in like our cabin use to do, but you know that we are kinda over booked. Later!" He said and with that he sped off to his seat and sat with his siblings.

Nero sighed and looked for a seat to sit in and he saw the hunters. Since he only knew them and no one else he decided to sit with them and see if it will be ok. As he began to walk, a person got up from their bench seat and bumped into Nero causing the both to fall.

The place went silent. All Nero heard was a heavy breath and bits of campers saying stuff like "he has the worst luck," and other junk.

"Sorry man," Nero said rubbing his head and getting up, he extended his hand to the guy and asked if he was ok.

"What did you call me?" A gruff feminine voice came from the figure who slowly got up. Nero didn't realize but some spaghetti flew onto the guy's head.

"What did you call ME?" The person asked again.

"Man?" Nero asked. "Should I have said dude?" A couple of chuckles came from the beautiful girls sitting with some handsome boys.

"I'm no man." The person turned to the girls who still were in front of the both of them, the giggling instantly stopped.

"Oh crap don't tell me," Nero said. "Look I'm sorry I didn't know I am so used to bumping into heavy set guys like yourself…" He stopped and bit his lip. "I mean gals."

She turned around with a fist and swung at Nero's head, but missed as Nero had dodged by ducking down. He went back up and asked for her to stop but instead a second fist came and hit him right in the stomach and it sent him staggering back into a group of kids.

"NEVER SAY I AM A MAN! I AM A DAUGHTER OF ARES!" She roared.

Nero regained his balance and looked up and tried to say he was sorry but the air had been hit out of him.

She quickly grabbed Nero by the wrist as he had tried to reach for her to stop and flipped him to the ground only to pick him right back up again and threw him over the table and made him hit his back.

Nero coughed and rolled over to stand up but once he did so she had already jumped over the table.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight." The chanting began from all the campers who were previously silent.

"Fine…" Nero demonically whispered with a huge grin, he lost control to the inner self who would come when he gets mad or when he would get into fights. He called that person, the other him… Jack.

He stood straight up with his hair starting to spike up from a surging power, it seemed as if it would be a scene for an anime, he had his red eyes looking up along with his head and a huge grin with a k-9 showing. He then turned to face the daughter of Ares with his devilish eye. Instantly the girl stopped walking towards him.

"So you're the one who wants the die?" His voice was hollow, not filled with any mercy.

"What?" She asked. The silence once again filled the air as the evil presence of Jack. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"The one who is going to kill you for striking me you pathetic human." Nero said.

"What?" She asked.

Quick as a bolt Nero appeared in front of her with a devilish grin, "Boo." He whispered making the girl scream, she was barley his height so she had to look up into his eyes. He looked like a demon.

"AH!" She shrieked.

"Hahaha, you think you can hit me again?" Nero asked only to see her eyes go wide.

She swung but hit air, he had backed up so fast.

"Enough!" Chiron's voice yelled, Nero just looked back at him with a blank uncaring stare, Chiron looked at him and just frowned. "Nero enough." He calmly said.

With one deep breath and exhale he turned to the girl.

"Sorry about that, sometimes when I feel threatened I just lose control and get a little defensive." Nero said with an apologetic and sad tone making the girl before him blush. "I didn't mean to... I just sorry." He said making all the girl's squeal in a cute way.

"I, it's... it's my fault, I have an anger issues." She said calmly. "I am so sorry."

"Well now, let's eat now that your little bickering is done." Said the Centaur.

Nero made his way to the hunters but instead of sitting with them he had just walked on past them. He sat down at an empty table. He didn't think they would want him near them and just sitting a table away from them is bad enough.

He began to eat after the plate and cup were place and he just simply said Wonton soup. He ate in silence, only thinking of his godly parent, he wanted to sock his father in the face. He left his mother, he left him...

Nero looked around and watched some kids and then looked at the hunter's table. He saw that a girl was beginning to glow faintly, she seemed to be more beautiful than what she previously looked like. It was incredible.

Nero thought about what a claim would look like, and his wish was answered. Well it wasn't a wish it was more like a want of sorts.

"Oh my gods, Ruby! You're, you're claimed!" A girl from the hunter's table said.

Nero looked at the hunter who was now glowing and saw that above her head a glowing pink dove, a neon looking dove was floating over her. Nero's eyes grew wide and he stood up along with everyone else.

Ruby looked beautiful before, but after this whatever it is happened to her she looked like an angel, she was so beautiful, her hair had straightened and it just looked so amazing. A purple dress wrapped around her body while a lace type of material on her torso.

"Is that... what happens to us all?" Thought Nero, he hope that didn't happen to him if he was claimed. He really didn't like the idea of being dolled up by some fashion god, if he was the son of one, then again he must be the son of one crazy powerful fashion god.

"You're so…" Someone began to say something, most likely a compliment on how beautiful she is.

"All hail Ruby, daughter of Aphrodite." Said Chiron.

Nero looked around, with a crazy start they began to clap for her, cheers of joy and laughter carried on but not on Ruby's face. She just stared blankly and mouthed.

"No."

Nero just looked at her in awe. She was claimed, her mother acknowledge her existence yet who ever this powerful god he is the son of, he has not even bothered to claim him. Nero's mouth began to twitch and his eyes began to water, all this time. These many years he had been wanting to meet his broke ass father yet he just so happens to be a god who doesn't have a damn time to be with his child. If he had more kids then Nero's beautiful mother was just another pretty face that god had his way with.

Hate… burning hatred consumed him, a volcano in his bother that seemed to boil and bubble up in his stomach. Ignored all his life by a father that he longed to have, his mother was put so much pressure on her life yet she forced a smile when she saw Nero. He was guilty, it was his fault he was alive and making his mother miserable, that is why he tried to cut his life short, he didn't want to but he felt responsible. This claim only added more to the pain of his depression and hate as he thought about all this.

"My… mom is Aphrodite?" The girl named ruby asked. "No… I wanted to be Athena's." She said.

Nero just sat back down with an angry expression on his face. His anger towards the girl, towards the world. The unfair world that was made by a cruel God. He ate his soup as the camper all went to the girl and congratulated her on being claimed, some even hitting on her which caused the hunters to nearly break their arms.

Claimed… the word was so sad. To claim is to just notice and possess an object, the children were just objects. Or they were making a claim that they have a child and taken responsibility to it. It just was depressing to wait so long for something you know may never come.

The way Ruby showed her shock was heartbreaking, to know she wanted a mother this whole time. But now that she was claimed by her she had only felt resent and anger towards her as she had only cared about was getting to know her mother and having a personal connection with her.

"Alright guys time for music." Said Chiron who stood up and walked with kids.

"Yo Chiron sir, can I play my new song." A short blonde haired boy with stunning purple eyes looked at the man with a horse butt.

"Why not, but I swear if it's another Justin Beiber song I will clomp you." Responded the horse.

"Never mind go to the stadium." Chiron then turned to Nero. "Boy, how are you? Hope you got a good rest." Chiron smiled politely.

"Yeah, but I just wish you didn't have to make me go to the stupid cabin for the whole time." Nero said.

"Well you did punch," Chiron was cut off.

"That drunk freak?" He asked.

"Yeah." Chiron said. "I did it to save you. If I didn't then he would have to do something. Then he would have just used the opportunity to kill you." He explained.

A groan from Nero was audible.

"So what does Mr. D stand for? Douche or what?" Nero asked.

"No but I do think that is a fitting name." Laughed Chiron.

"Huh." Chuckled Nero absent mindedly.

"Well, let's go Nero. I think you wouldn't want to miss this." Chiron said.


	9. Thalia the Huntress

**I find it irritating for inconsiderate people to mock one's work or even tell them to leave or whatever, to the person who is flaming on my story, leave. No one likes a person who just attacks.**

**Chapter 8: Thalia, the Huntress.**

Boys, freaking boys. Boys are many things, annoying, smelly, and are prideful; not that Thalia could say any better about herself. She was very prideful of her power, mainly due to her being the daughter of the king of the Greek gods.

She was happy being a hunter of Artemis. Not dealing with boys, not dealing with the break ups, not having to be pregnant. Best part about it. She was immortal and had friends to spend her eternity with. But on the down side that meant she would be having eternal periods which to most girls and her. Is not fun at all. She wondered if Artemis had ever had to deal with the mortal crap of having periods, even allowing her mind to go as far as to wonder what the biology of the gods was like, but when it got to that part she pretty much just strained her brain just thinking about something so impossible.

Thalia sat with the hunters, as per usual, and while the rest of the camp began to fill in the arena, she couldn't help herself and let her eyes wonder where Nero was. He was an interesting person. He had this aura that just emitted that he was bad news, yet he was so innocent that at times it made him cute.

Finally the camp settled down in the giant coliseum like arena, on the bleachers that were recently installed, or at least she assumed they were. The Apollo cabin all gathered around in their little spot near the big flame which was enchanted. And they began to play their songs. Singing some stupid camp song about scooping up Pegasus poop, Thalia couldn't care less she was bored. But she got to be with her own kind. People like her, she felt alone, always so alone. When she first ran away in her past, she had ran into a gang and was nearly raped but thanks to a local group of high-school kids, they had saved her for the five man gang. It was a beat down, nine to five, and she was so young.

"Ugh why can they not play some good songs, like from Sleeping with Sirens or something?" Thalia asked, a girl's arm wrapping around her neck playfully.

"Don't know sis, what would you like them to play?" Greta said. She was the oldest one in the hunt. She wasn't around for the wars because she was off on the other end of the world rescuing her family. She was twenty three, still a virgin, never had her first kiss. A role model in other words for the hunters of Artemis to follow.

"I just said Sleeping with Sirens didn't I? Maybe even some Asking Alexandria." Responded a grumpy Thalia.

"Ohhhhhhh." Greta said. "My, my, they sound like devilish bands." She laughed and bit down some popcorn.

"Hey no fair gimme some!" Gracie scrambled for the popcorn.

"No back off she devil! Mine, it's covered with pickle juice too!" Greta stuck her tongue out playfully. She was always silly.

"You know I love it with pickle juice you jerk!" Gracie complained like a child, which made Thalia grin and laugh like an idiot.

"You two…" Thalia smiled warmly, she looked like a creepy emo smiling at the girls. Although boys usually say she looked like an emo goddess.

"Still I want some metal." Thalia stared up into the sky. "Something more modern rather than flutes."

"I agree, they should play something else," Someone said, it was a familiar voice. "They kind of suck."

Thalia turned her head sharply to see the familiar person, it was her best friend, someone she had met when she was a young girl.

"Annabeth!" She yelled as she got up and hugged her tightly.

"Haha, hey Thalia, it's been awhile." Annabeth said warmly.

"Well when you are hunting monsters across the United States twenty four seven, so I couldn't stop by at your college." Said Thalia as she let go of Annabeth.

"How's Percy?" Asked Thalia.

"He's doing fine, he is with his dad right now. Apparently a new monster appeared and that it was extremely powerful, so much so that Poseidon had called Percy for help." Annabeth said.

"A new monster?" Samantha asked walking to Annabeth and giving her a worried look.

"Yes. I don't know what exactly what it is but the monster just appeared out of nowhere." She explained, "Percy had just told me and ran off into the sea. I swear that boy is beyond crazy, he jumped off a dock into the ocean when we were at California."

"Annabeth," Started Thalia as the band began to play a traditional camp song, "I don't know if you know this, but a demon from Hell had come to earth, we recently killed it. Do you have an idea why some demon from a different place other than Hades came here?" Asked Thalia.

"What? A demon? No that's impossible, demons are only in Tartarus." Annabeth said smirking as if she burst Thalia's bubble or some theory. She must have developed that from proven professors at college wrong.

"No, this demon came from Hell. Like Hell, the place where people go if they sin and stuff. That place Christians talk about in their apocalypse stories and stuff. Artemis knew it was a demon from Hell too, she had known it was because they spoke as if they knew each other. Or fought before." Thalia said. "It's crazy."

Annabeth looked slightly stunned, but it was only for an instant. She took a seat with the hunters and Thalia and began.

"So you're saying that a demon from Hell, like the Hell in Judeo-Christian has come here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing, that's the only Hell I know exists in other religions." Thalia said and looked at Leslie, a blonde haired huntress.

Leslie nodded and spoke, "Yeah, as far as I know only the monotheisms religions are the ones to have Heaven, and Hell, separate and holding demons."

"Well then that means…" Annabeth said but stopped, she didn't look pleased. "I have to research this." She said. She didn't have a clue of what that means, and when that happens she would research until she faints, she wasn't one to have a lack of knowledge.

"Artemis went to talk to the other gods at an emergency council, and you said Percy and Poseidon are fighting a new monster. I have a bad feeling something big is coming." Thalia said as she pulled out a small bone dagger, "What's happening?" She whispered as she fiddled with the blade.

She let the hunters and Annabeth talk about events that been happening, the American Ninja Warrior finals last season and other stuff. Thalia on the other hand began to sink into a deep thought, she began to fiddle with the bone dagger more, memories of how she obtained the odd dagger came. She was fighting a dragon with the hunters and as they were, the dragon had nearly chopped off her arm but Thalia had shot a huge bolt of lightning into its mouth, just enough power to blow its head out of the way before her arm was bitten off.

She had put in so much power that it blew off the completely. Only a piece of jaw was left and with that she had made a dagger. She had got knocked out for a week from all that power that she let loose.

Thalia looked at Annabeth and felt something, not an attraction but a type of anger. Jealously? No… it couldn't be jealously, what did she have that Thalia didn't? She thought about it and went over the things she had and Annabeth had she came across only a couple of things. She didn't go to college, she wasn't twenty or so like Annabeth, well she was but she didn't really truly age physically. And she didn't really have a love in her life. Aside from Luke she had a crush on, no one had her heart. She wasn't allowed to fall in love, to have someone, she didn't mind because she had her heart broken twice. But the main reason she joined the hunt was because she didn't want to be the one in the prophecy.

* * *

Thalia didn't regret her choice of being a huntress, not until she met him… Kevin. A crazy rough and tumble type of boy who lived on the streets with two of his friends and his pet dog. He was human but he could see through the mist. He didn't seem to know about the gods too much but he did have an idea.

Thalia remembered how she saw him running and crashed into her with a terrified look in his eyes. A huge boom from behind came from the alley he had just came out of. The evening bright sky shined down to show a grotesque monster. A nasty twisted dog creature.

Thalia quickly looked at the boy before her, a fifteen year old no older than Percy when he had fought Cronus. She drew her bow and pulled the string back and launched a lightning arrow into the beast that was rushing through the street. Cars were being toppled as the beast moved through the street at such a fast pace. Thalia had grabbed the boy and ran in the opposite direction.

The two ran behind a car and heard the huge beast come up and jump up and landed in front of the two. Thalia pulled her boy and shot an arrow quickly into the beast's mouth and was sure she hit it in the heart or some vital organ. Whatever she hit, the beast dog thing died.

"Oh God!" The boy said holding her tightly. "My dog! My dog that was my dog!" The boy said.

Thalia looked at him. "What? How do you?"

"It changed in front of me!" He said, "What the hell was that!?" He shouted with horror in his brain.

"A hell hound? I don't know." Thalia said. "Looked more like a chimera but I can't be sure."

"W-what?" The boy responded in confusion. "What the hell are you!? How can you shoot that lightning!?"

Thalia stared at him. "Relax, I'm Thalia, are you a demigod?"

The boy had just stared at her with a dumbfounded look. "What the hell? Demigod? No I'm a freaking human!"

Thalia looked at him. "Let's talk it out. But first let's get the hell out of here, we could be in trouble with police." She said.

* * *

Thalia and the boy whom she saved from being a chew toy, was named Kevin, had walked in the forest.

"So you're saying that gods, and goddesses are real? What about that big Grandpa in the sky?" Kevin asked as he kicked around twigs and walked around a small pond.

"Don't know." Thalia said simply. "Hey tell me your story."

"My story?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, you must have a reason for living in a box with your friend or… sorry. Lived. Can you tell?" Thalia asked.

Kevin had told her all about his past, his mother drank herself and committed suicide, his father was shot in a shoot-out. As a result he was left homeless and ran with his friend, but fortune wasn't kind to him as his friend's parents went to jail and the two had lived in an underpass. Recently his friend committed suicide and all he had left was the dog he had found and unfortunately the dog changed into a demon dog. Worst week ever.

Kevin was a lot like Thalia, both had drunk moms, they had a dad who never came around. She was beginning to feel like the two were meant for each other. He was handsome, brown straight hair with hazel eyes. She blushed often with him and laughed at his jokes. The two just seemed like a perfect couple.

She thought to herself that he was a perfect person to marry, had she not taken that oath.

Finally the two made it to camp and Thalia took the boy to Artemis who was sitting in front of a fire.

"Thalia?" Asked Artemis as they sat before her. "Why did you bring a mortal man?" Her silver hair that she loved had shown, she was incredible, she had auburn hair when she was a younger girl but when she became a fully grown god she decided to have silver hair or auburn hair whenever she wanted.

"I thought you could help him and give him a new home." Thalia froze, her skin felt the splash of red liquid hitting her face, Kevin's scream was the last thing he let out into the world, and he imploded from the inside out. Artemis had used a psychic blast to make his insides explode.

Organs flew and blood hit the flames making it hiss like a snake. Thalia sat there speechless as her fellow huntresses had looked at her in horror.

Thalia stared at the spot where Kevin sat just a moment ago and then reality hit her like the splash of Kevin's blood. She shrieked in agony, she lost a friend. She screamed her heart out and looked at Artemis with shock.

The huntresses around Thalia held her as she wept in sorrow. Thalia couldn't hold herself, she was falling for someone who had a connection with her. And Artemis just severed that bond she just made, that little connection.

Thalia didn't know what to say, she just cried at the loss of her friend. But Artemis' reasons must have been just.

"I'm sorry but he wasn't good, I sensed the lust and ill intentions in his heart. If a true man ever comes. Then maybe I will allow him to be even a friend of yours." Artemis said. "But I also sensed you falling for him, and if you did end up, I would have had no choice but to… let you leave the hunt." She said as she got up from the log she sat on and walked to her tent, leaving Thalia crying as the other huntresses helped her up and told her that it will be ok. That Artemis was protecting her.

"Thalia… he doesn't deserve your tears, who knows he could have raped you like Artemis said she sensed." Chrissy said holding Thalia's hand as she just silently sat in a small portable tub to clean off the blood. "Please don't be sad, you know he wasn't the right one, and who knows when the right one comes maybe Artemis will allow you to marry him." She said. "Come on, let's go to sleep." She said.

Thalia nodded and went to get dressed and fell asleep on Chrissy.

Three months later, Chrissy died. She died by the same dragon that Thalia had killed and carved the blade from the bone.

* * *

Small tears hit the bone blade as she heard laughter around her and Annabeth wrapping her arm around Thalia's neck like a tom boy sister.

Thalia looked up and wiped the tears away as she laughed with the hunters. In the back of her mind she thought.

"_I'll live for the both of you, and I will wait for the one to come. I hope for it, I always wanted to be married and I won't let some ancient law get in my way."_

**Merry Christmas! Sorry I am late with the chapter update.**

**Please vote in who Nero should be paired with?**

**Thalia?**

**OC?**

**Artemis?**

**Or your own OC? Please vote, thank you. Be safe and I love you guys and gals 3**


	10. Council

**Hey, I noticed in some of my writings for the story that I put Artemis as a demi god, well in some myths I have heard, Artemis was indeed a demigod turned god when Zeus saw how beautiful his children were. But whatever the myths and legends are all scattered.**

**Any who, let's get to the story.**

**Chapter 9: Council**

Artemis was sitting down in her chair bored out of her mind. The human world had world leaders that go to a country to discuss problems that were going on in the world and even go far enough to discuss plans to solve them. But this, this was nothing like what humans do. These beings before her were her family. All they do at meetings was either brag about who has more demigod children, or bicker about who was stronger. Sometimes the gods even started wars like brats, to sum it up in a word, it sucked.

Artemis listened into the conversation, Hades was shouting that the souls in his possession were beginning to disappear without a trace. That he suspects the purgatory gates have opened and the souls are flooding in for a judgment, usually it didn't happen often only on occasions.

"Hold on! You said Purgatory?" Asked Athena.

"Yes, what do you know about it?" Asked Hades.

"Yes, I heard from the fates that when they were born, He gave them instructions about who will die and what times they will take the souls from the underworld, but now isn't one of the times that the souls are to be taken. At least that is what the Fates had told me." Athena said.

"So what does this mean?" Zeus asked, his master bolt on his arm.

"I have a theory, a demon came and attacked a demigod who now resides in camp, Dionysius, and I believe you met the boy. Well this demon had claimed that the end is drawing near due to the presence of this boy, what's even more is that the demon came from Hell, the Hell in Judeo-Christian religion. But I believe that this boy was targeted by two demons, when I had found him, he was beaten up by something else possibly a demon from Tartarus. Well anyway, this demon that fought me had mentioned Lucifer." Artemis said, her voice told the others that she was deep in a thought bubble, coming up with her own side theories to make sense of the bigger picture she was portraying.

"Impossible." Hades exclaimed, as the other gods mumbled. The one time they talked without shouting at each other like children.

"Afraid it is possible, more so I believe that whatever is happening, it's a sign of something great, a great war at the least." Artemis said. She looked at Athena to check for any sign of her sister understanding.

"And at worst?" Zeus asked.

"The apocalypse." Athena said.

Artemis stepped in to continue with a extension of her theory. "It's possible that the second coming of Jesus is approaching fast, God maybe come-" Artemis was stopped before she could finish her sentence.

Zeus stood up quickly as he slammed his master bolt down creating a giant lightning bolt to fly around the room rapidly. "I WILL NOT HABVE HIS NAME MENTIONED IN THIS COUNCIL!" Zeus shouted at the gods in the room.

All was silent in the room, only the crackling fire wood that burnt in the center made any sound. The gods weren't scared, more like the gods knew not to say anything less they be shot with quadrillion volts of lightning for a day. Which hurt.

Finally someone broke the silence. Hermes, brave and stupid. "Zeus, this is bigger than your pride, if something is happening that we all cannot ignore then I believe we must prepare and gain more information on what will happen." Hermes finished.

Hades stood and sight, "That explains a lot, what he said. Now that you put two and two together, I have the other piece of our little puzzle. The Angel of Death came to me. Or in other words. One of the four horseman of Apocalypse."

"What did he say?" Zeus asked.

"Well the horseman, angel, head keeper of death had said. 'By his decree I have been sent out of my slumber and now I shall fulfill what was written long ago. He has the time is upon us and I will ride upon the world and all shall perish. Only one last chance is here to save you beings, the one who is the son of the angel, or whom you pagans call, "Father" will save you. Nero is his name. He is to bring the end or save all and guide the world to the paradise it had and was denied. I'll see you soon Hades." Hades finished.

An uncomfortable feeling came into the mind of Artemis. She knew what the other had not known for she was the one who found Nero and spoke with him. But now the rest of the gods know of him.

"Nero? I fought him." Dionysius said, "Not to weak, but I should have killed him."

"NO!" Artemis yelled, "I… I mean no, if he is the one Death spoke of then he could save us."

"Artemis do you know of this boy?" Asked Athena.

"Yes, he fought a demon from Hell. He almost died but I had saved his life, he fought hard. It was impressive." Artemis said. "If what Death said was true then that means that Nero could be of use." Artemis finished.

"Well then, he will be your responsibility." Said Zeus. "The words of Death himself were spoken and must be true. So thus I entrust his life with you my daughter, do not make me regret this decision." Zeus was unlike himself, possibly knowing that Death had come to Hades and warned him, that must have set something off in his mind. He was frightened, truly frightened.

"Are you sure? I mean this is a male that is going to be placed with the hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself. I don't know if it is a wise idea." Athena said.

Aphrodite looked at Artemis. "Is he hot?" she whispered.

"Wha?" Artemis said. "No why would he be?"

"Cause you're a girl and girls have crushes too so shut up and tell the truth." Aphrodite said in her gossip tone.

"Enough," Athena said. "Sister? Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I would take better care of him," Said Ares, "The only other person willing to take care of this ticking time bomb is that softy Poseidon, but he isn't here so that means I would be perfect for him. I could train him in the art of war!"

"No I am sure, he is my responsibility, I gave my word to his mother, and I will carry it through." Artemis said gently. "I will take him under my arms, he is strong and skilled at fighting, he will be trained to be the perfect warrior." She finished.

"And when he is claimed?" Asked Aphrodite, "I mean he is a free be so who knows right?" His parent abandoned him so I might as well claim him, I already claimed my daughter today so might as well go for two in one."

"No I shall!" Ares said, "I can make him win the war of Heaven and Hell."

"No I am the one who is entrusted with his life and security, I laid eyes upon him first so **I will **be the one to claim him." Artemis said.

"Very well." Hera said, "Artemis shall claim him." She stated, now it was final.

"Now where is Poseidon?" Asked Zeus.

"Battling a new enemy with Percy, the monster is as strong as a god." Athena said. "I suspect its an ancient god, Dagon."

Apollo spoke after a long sigh. "I never understood the angel, demon. God, gods, goddesses and other gods. Who is stronger? Gods or angels? I always wondered."

Artemis stared at her twin blankly. "Shut up."

"What? It was a simple question!" He shouted back anime like.

"Sadly, yes. We gods are a step above humans, but barley over demons and other supernatural creatures." Athena said in a matter of fact tone. "Angels are more powerful than we are. The primordial gods however are said to rival archangels. Or so the ancient texts say."

"Well in any case, the council is over." Said Zeus, and with that all of the gods left. All expect Artemis who was thinking. Gods didn't really have a consciousness or so they say. She did have a brain and thought. Artemis thought of how she always wanted a child, she wanted a peaceful eternity with her husband Orion but that never happened, after he died she asked to be a virgin goddess and have her space away, free to do whatever. But the desire to have a child never left, that is why she fought for the claim of Nero. After she finished her little thought, she left.

**Hope you liked this and see you soon. Merry Christmas!**

**Review and tell me who Nero should be paired with please!**


	11. A new hunter joins

**Hi guys, and Tasha (I know you're reading this) just want to apologize for any mistakes in the story and mythological back story of any gods or goddesses. And of course, grammar errors. Now with that, enjoy? I hope (^.^)/**

**This is actually a long chapter… T.T please enjoy! cx**

_**Chapter 10: A new hunter joins**_

Nero walked with Chiron to the bond fire arena as the centaur explained more of what a claim is and how a god does so. Nero was listening but the words didn't sink into his mind. What really was going his mind was about the whole idea of religions being wrong. He thought that Christianity was wrong, that Greed gods existed and the thought of a supreme being was untrue. But he then let his mind think of something else. He thought that if gods existed, then something had to make them. No not something, someone had created them.

Many theories went running inside the poor teen's mind as he walked, the theories were racking his brain. Why did he have to suffer the fate of being another "demigod", he didn't like being one. He felt like cattle, just another demigod, he wasn't that special. Either way, being a regular boy or a demigod they both aren't that different, well aside from being attacked by demon creatures.

They continued to walk with the sounds of many teens and young kids singing. Each octave trying to be higher or louder than the rest. It was loud, stupid, annoying, but still it was nice and sounded like fun to join in. Nero's ears began to pay attention to what the song was about, camping, chopping monsters, and marshmallows?

As each step brought Nero closer to the arena, he found himself walking into a building, much like the stadium buildings with shops inside. He walked with Chiron, hearing the echoes of the campers, clomps of Chiron's hooves, and his own steps were the only things making noise.

Finally the two reached the bond fire and the singing kids. Nero smiled a little, his red eyes staring at the circular arena. They looked so happy, goofy faces showed on every single one of the camper's faces.

Chiron began to walk to a little box as campers started a new song. Nero saw Chiron walking away so he quickly followed, he needed to ask a question.

"Hey Chiron I need to ask something." Nero said as they made their way to the little box.

Chiron made it to his sit, which he stuffed his horse body into somehow again, he turned to face Nero and said. "Of course, what is it?"

Nero gulped a little as he prepared to ask about his father, "Well, it's about what I am," he said as he leaned his back against the wall to Chiron's left. The stone felt cold as ice, even when Nero had his hooded jacket on. "What is he? The Void? Is he the," He rose up his hands and made air quotes, "god, of the Void?" He asked.

Chiron stroked his beard as he thought about what Nero said.

"Well, to tell you all that I know, the Void is another name for Chaos, god of gods." Chiron said.

Nero stared at the fire that was in the center of the arena. "I thought Zeus was the god of gods."

Chiron chuckled a little. "You didn't pay attention in class did you? I know Greek legends are a popular topic in English classes. No he is the king of the gods. But Chaos is said to be the first deity. But according to ancient texts, he is the first created god by the All Powerful. That would make him an angel or just an alpha god." Chiron said.

"So what does that mean for me? The demons called me son of the void, could that mean that I am a half angel, half god, half human? Or what?" Nero asked puzzled.

"That's a lot of halves little one. I can only theorize but I would assume you are still a demigod. You did come through the barrier with no trouble, otherwise you could have just been simply blocked out." Chiron said as a fairy gave him a cup.

Nero stared at him with a confused look, "So am I Chaos' son?" Nero asked, he was thinking of what Chiron just said. 'The All Powerful?' Could that mean that God was real?

"What did you mean by the All Powerful?" Nero asked as he politely declined a cup from a fairy.

"It means God. Capital g, but we hardly ever talk of him. It's a tad bit too confusing to discuss the big picture, I like to focus on certain points." Chiron explained.

Nero smiled, his mind was at rest at the knowledge of God existing for sure, and he always had his doubts, even when Artemis said she believed God was real. It wasn't a fact, it was just her belief.

"I see. That's good. At least he is real." Nero said. "Hey Chiron, about what the demons said. That I am the son of the Void that means Chaos is my father and that he should claim me right?"

"Demons lie all the time Nero so no one can be certain that he is until he claims you, or if you are claimed by one of the Olympian gods." Chiron said.

"So you believe I am too." Nero said calmly.

"I do have some doubts, but yes I do." Chiron agreed. "Ok enough of this talk, you should go join in singing with the campers. Go on, shoo."

Nero chuckled, "Alright old man, and by the way, I'm a person, not a dog. Now I am allowed to say giddy up if I can ride on your back right?" Nero immediately felt stupid, for one he was asking a grown man to pretty much give him a piggy back ride, second it just sounded wrong, and third Chiron wasn't an ordinary horse, he was a half horse, half man.

"Just leave before I make you regret ever saying that."

"Yeah probably be the best idea." Nero said walking out of the small box. He looked around and saw that there was a spot that had no people. He put on his hood and walked up the steps and sat himself down in the dark spot.

He didn't mind being alone but in this point in his life, he was truly alone, he had no mother to comfort him, no friends to talk to and laugh with but no because he was alone. The only time he would ever truly want someone to be by him. He thought for a second.

He could go near the hunters but they hate men, so just even scooting near them is testing his luck. But still he didn't want to be alone. He felt scared, the way you can only know the feeling that he felt was if you isolated yourself with people in a New York subway station, surrounded by people you don't even know, people who could attack you. Ok maybe that was more of fear of being hurt but then again Nero was in a camp full of people who trained in killing. That and he was alone with no one he could trust to back him up.

Sighing a heavy sigh of boredom, Nero laid himself back on the cold steps which took his breath away slightly, he tried to get as comfortable as possible. He watched the beauty of space through the stars that floated in the air, he smiled at the different constellations. But then his smile faded as soon as he saw a new constellation. It had been years since he last star gazed, but now that he looked up at the night sky and actually paid attention, he noticed a brand new constellation.

He stared in confusion at the new constellation but then he began to smile once more. He decided it didn't matter much. He remembered the days when he and his mother would go on the roof of his apartments and just stare into the stars. The two would just spend time talking about ancient legends associated with the stars. The two would talk about life and just be happy with each other.

He smiled warmly, and remembered the past. When life was simple, fun, pure, innocent. But then again his life wasn't always as innocent as he would have liked. The fact that he fought through depression and pain. But his life is taking a turn for the better, or at least it could be as it was just beginning as a life of a demigod, but at the same time it still sucked big time. Nero didn't understand if what he went through two days ago was what every demigod normally went through when they entered a world of mythical creatures and gods.

He really did wonder, did he really have to get stabbed in the chest? Nero didn't really think that was fair. He felt at his chest but didn't feel anything as he was fully healed. All he felt was that he was a 'special boy' or something.

Sparks and crackles of the fire were heard but not the singing campers. In fact Nero didn't hear a thing other than the fire. He had heard the singing just a second ago but the singing stopped as if the sing reach a point in the song that they had to stop. Other than the crackling fire that was making sound, it was such an eerie feeling, yet peaceful. There was always something nice about crackling fire. It was as if time had stopped.

"H-hello?" He asked to no one, he only wanted someone to answer.

"You are the one Tartarus fears? You are the one who will cause the end?" Boomed a loud demonic voice. It made the very ground shake. "Do you know who I am, boy?" Growled the demonic voice.

"Uh, I can't say that I do know. You sound like a demon, and I don't take to kindly to demons after what I experienced."

"Ah yes, the demons who attacked you. One to take you to hell, the other was from Tartarus who then joined Hell's side and tried to kill you." Said the voice.

"Who are?" Nero was going to finish but the voice boomed so loudly that it made him drop to the stone steps while he covered his ears in pain.

"I am the god of time!" The voice said.

Nero looked at the sky while gritting his teeth. "There is only one God." Nero said standing on the stone benches now while the fire crackled more ferociously.

"Hm, I suppose so. He created all and let us rule so."

"Still only one God." Replied Nero.

"I AM A GOD YOU ANNOYING BRAT!" Boomed the voice making Nero fall to his knees and hold his ears in pain.

"Gah!" Yelled Nero. "Do you all yell in my head it freaking hurts!" Screamed Nero.

"Ha-ha, you don't know pain yet boy. Soon I will be free from my prison and reformed, then you shall know what it means to hurt. Every man, every woman. They all will die! For I am Cronus!" Shouted Cronus.

Nero looked at the fire that was now blazing and whipping around in a crazed dance. The flame as red as his eyes, the eyes that scared many people now showed fear.

"I'll show you pain soon, Nero!" Said Cronus as time began to move slowly once more.

"I'll kill you!" Nero shouted, he didn't understand why he said that, but he said it.

"You'll kill me?" Cronus laughed.

Nero made a fist and clenched it tightly as he gritted his teeth. "Damn right." Said Nero silently. He then shouted, "I'll stop you and I'll save the people you plan on killing!"

Winds began to pick up and campers began to resume their songs all as Nero shouted, "Don't run away Cronus you coward!"

That's when the guitar, singing, and dancing campers all stopped. The stares of the people borrowed into Nero's spine.

"What?" Nero asked dumbly. He looked around and froze, he probably shouldn't have yelled Cronus' name aloud.

"I- I can explain, he was here. He spoke to me." Nero said.

"Nero…" Thalia began, "You mean to tell me that Cronus? The titan was here?" She asked.

"Yeah… he spoke to me…" Nero said slightly scared. "Am I going to be punished by death or something for having him speak to me?" Asked Nero.

"No, but tell us Nero what did he say?" Asked Chiron who walked in front of the fire. He sounded extremely worried.

Nero recounted his little talk with the disembodied voice and what it had told him. When he got to the end of what he had been told Nero had gulped.

The campers looked in shock as if what he said was blasphemy and that he shouldn't have ever said that Cronus spoke. One stood up and asked a question.

"So why did he talk to you? Do you really think you can kill him? He is an immortal." She asked, she had blood red hair and appeared as if she had just came from red paint store.

"Well no," Nero had said sadly, "But I can try, if I can learn to fight then maybe I have a chance right?" Asked Nero.

"But you challenged Cronus without even knowing how to fight? You will die, the only one demigod to fight Cronus and won was Percy." A blonde girl stood up next to Thalia, she was very beautiful and look extremely strong. She was about nineteen or twenty.

"Well… I mean yeah, I don't know why I did but I just." Nero sighed and sat down. He slapped his head. "Damn it I am such an idiot… wait you said someone won against him? Who is he? Can he teach me?" He asked.

"Percy Jackson, and no right now he is with his father battling a new monster that has appeared." The blonde said.

"But if he can fight him then can't I learn to fight and maybe I will be able to beat him right?"

"In Theory," A guy said to the left of Nero, he was twenty feet away and seven steps down but he looked back at him with a smirk. "Only if you can put the effort in than maybe. You're a threat to him obviously. But if he came to you and made a threat to intimidate you, he most likely is threatened by you." Said the man. He sounded eighteen or even twenty. "At least that's what I believe of course." He said. Nero looked at him and got a better look. The man had brown messy hair with light eyes, he stared at Nero calmly and looked to his friend to the right.

"And what makes you think this scrawny kid here has enough power to make Cronus scared. He doesn't seem like much." Said a buff guy behind Evan, the brown messy haired boy.

"Because these gods and titans love making threats when they feel threatened right? Well it's obvious our little friend here is something important." He explained. "And along with that, our friend may still be a little startled from being introduced into the world of us demigods, so I figure that maybe that the titan sees him as an easy target to put fear in." He finished.

"That would make sense." Mumbled the campers.

"Yeah, but I don't think I will be able to do what he did." Another said.

"He must have a death wish." A boy said, he had blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Evan agreed with some of the campers.

"If that is true then Nero will have to be trained." Thalia said.

"Then we will train him." Chiron said.

"Wait, now?" Nero asked.

"No tomorrow." Responded Chiron.

Nero looked around at the campers. "Well then, does anyone know what's happening?"

"To be honest Nero, I have no clue," Said the centaur helpfully. "But what I do know is that something about your existence is off, you clearly are special and you seem to have both Greek and Judeo-Christian insight. Cronus and Hell's demons are here. They're after you so I assume you're a threat to them as well." Said Chiron.

Nero stared into Chiron's eyes with a confused look.

"You think I am their public enemy or something?"

"No we know you are." A familiar voice said from behind Nero as he was about to walk down the steps. He turned and saw Artemis with the moon shining brightly behind her. "Because demons from Hell never had shown to fight demigods and challenge gods. Only the mortals under the Judeo-Christian belief and other mortals. The demons would even challenge the titans and win at times, but were beaten by Cronus having the scythe which held immense power. The demons had retreated back to Hell but now they are more active than ever. They would go to gods and offer souls in exchange for cooperation. Some gods joined, like the Chinese gods. I have read in our books of the past. Some books were from the titans as well which were taken by the Olympian gods. We have kept the books on mount Olympus." Artemis said. She looked around to the hunters. "Hunter's come." As they obeyed, Artemis continued speaking. "But that's some of the things we have discovered. The gods long ago had found a tablet in the oceans' depths of the Mariana trench thanks to Poseidon. The tablet was of God's word. This tablet said that a son of Chaos is one of the signs that the End is nearing."

People began to talk, sounds of fear were clear in the voices of the children and teens. They were so scared from the mention of the End.

"Gods of every pantheon had their own shape in the world or that's what is commonly told, but the tablet spoke of the end. The end says that the first deity created by his hand has a son and, or daughter, those are the first two seals. There is 100 seals, all which lead to Satan's rising and the true God will come down and rapture his followers." She said. Nero looked at her quizzically.

"Um, like Supernatural the show? They did something like that, with all the religions and all these crazy apocalyptic things happen. Well they showed Lucifer rise and all these seals and." Nero was cut off.

"Yes, the gods all like that show too. And yes, they did their research in how an ending could play out." Artemis said. "Death, Chaos, angels, all the monsters, will rise, humans won't be able to do much about it. I don't know if there is a way to stop this apocalypse but it is going to happen somehow." Artemis said.

"And the gods will perish. But the son of Chaos is supposed to save us someone. God has gave us a chance." She said.

Nero stared into her beautiful silver eyes, the moon made her beauty shine more, the moon goddess had such grace. She was so pure.

"Why are you telling us this milady?" Asked a hunter.

"Because, Chaos' son is standing before us, before me." Said Artemis.

Gasps and questions went around and Nero went wide eyed. Not caring about anything, he was just shocked.

Suddenly Artemis cupped Nero's cheek and leaned in to kiss his forehead. As she did so a blush came on his face. Loud gasps from the campers came, they didn't expect that at all, neither did Nero who just stood there.

As the lips of the goddess pressed on his forehead, she could see his memories, every single little thing he had ever experience. His happiest moments, and his worst. He could feel her scything around inside his soul. She saw his five worst memories, they were so bad that tears form from the goddess as she cried as wells as Nero. He felt his eyes let out rivers of water onto the stepping stones.

The two both now couldn't hold back the sorrow Nero had to deal with, he was beaten, abused by the people he called grandpa and grandma. He was push into the bathroom and forced to be a "good" boy for the woman his mom had hired to baby sit. She had taken everything from him, his virginity, his childhood, his fun. Artemis couldn't believe a woman would do such a thing. She had tortured the poor teen through unimaginable punishment that no one not even a boy should go through.

The two began to sob, she wanted to see if he was bad, if he was someone she should let join the hunters by claiming him. Now she saw he was innocent that he was a good man. He was broken, but his mother fixed him, he cut, he hurt, but also protected many. Artemis quickly grabbed Nero and held him in a tight hug.

Artemis let out the little sobs and she then had put his head between her breasts as a mother would do to her own child. He held her waist as he began to ask through sobs.

"Why… did… you… go… through…," a couple of sobs more and he finally finished. "My memories?"

"I wanted to see if you were a worthy man to come with me, to be… my son." She cried. "Nero I am so sorry you had to suffer such things, that a boy, innocent and full of hope would have that destroyed in such a way by a woman."

Nero held her tightly as he heard campers mumble in confusion, asking what she saw.

"Please don't be angry with me, you have the right to be but please I asked that you aren't." She said apologetically.

"I'm not… I just wish I never had to remember that." He spoke as he let her go and blushed deeply, he realized he cried in front of the camp of about two hundred kids or so, he also held a goddess by the waist, a man hating goddess. That wasn't a good thing. Or at least to him.

"It's ok, you know that it was meant to be… and I saw the claim of Chaos in your soul."

Once those words left her beautiful mouth Nero had went wide eyed.

"Chaos?" Nero repeated still shocked as he wiped his tears. Thalia was now next to Artemis and stood by her. The hunters were looking at him.

"Who? What do you mean who? Chaos your father, he is the first god, you are his son!" Artemis spoke aloud.

Nero covered his ears. "No need to shout."

"Well since he hasn't made an official claim… I shall." Artemis said, as she grabbed Nero and kissed his forehead once more and as she did, a crescent moon floated above Nero's head. He looked at it after pulled away from him. "You're my adopted son now, Nero Seraphim." She said as she smiled warmly. "Welcome to my hunt."

**Hia, just hoping you liked this and had a good new year.**

**Oh Nero's theme songs.**

"**Unravel- Tokyo Ghoul"**

"**Breaking Point" Crown The Empire (CTE for short)**

"**Voices" CTE**

"**Evidence" CTE**

"**Memories of a Broken Heart" CTE**

"**The One You Feed" CTE**

"**Millennia" CTE**

"**Closer" Joe Inoue**

**So yeah and I will find more songs for him and more characters that I am sure you will love. Don't worry I will find some funny stuff to put in somehow. Bye bye.**


	12. Kate

**My friend wants me to write her a chapter with her in it so here it is.**

_**Chapter 11: Kate**_

Kate watched as the new camper got a kiss on the forehead by a goddess, not just any god. It was Artemis the virgin man hating goddess, she had never and would never fall in love. Even more there was no way she would dare place her lips on a boy.

Just as Artemis did so, a symbol of a crescent mom and bow appeared above Nero's head. Kate could see as Nero's face grew dark red, as a daughter of Aphrodite she naturally sensed and felt when someone was falling in love. Nero was completely in love, no matter how much he tried to deny it he was and is falling in love.

Kate was in love, her Fiancé Ashton, son of Apollo had saved her life, when he did he had stolen her heart. She was happy, and she was engaged.

But more the more important was what just happened. Artemis had just claimed a young man… MAN! It was completely unlike her and it was never thought that she would ever claim one let alone a boy!

Kate gasped at what came next.

_**SLAP.**_

Artemis wasn't the one who slapped him, it was one of those stupid hunters. Slap after slap Nero received, he was getting slapped so hard that Artemis had flinched. She then realized that her hunters were beyond mad, they showed hatred for the boy.

"Enough!" Artemis yelled with a howl like a wolf at the hunters, she looked as if she was about attack the hunters who were hurting Nero. She swatted the air and shouted, "He is now my son! For anyone who dares to bring harm to him shall suffer the pain of a thousand arrows." The goddess spoke intensely. She seemed to take a completely different personality, she seemed more motherly.

"Artemis my lady how could we not harm him?" Asked Tabitha, a young hunter who often fought with the Aphrodite cabin. "He is claimed by you, he is… is… a urgh!" She shouted waving her petite arms.

"My son now, or I should say adopted but none the less I have claimed him as my child." Said Artemis, "And until his father comes to take him then just settle with the fact he is your new brother." She finished with a huff.

Kate looked at the scene as campers just stared, most chattered saying stuff like, "What a cute guy." To "He is a dead man."

"Hey Kate."

Kate turned her head to see her fiancé Ashton.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Are you sure its ok for you to be around moving? You still are recovering from the showdown with you and Sallie?" Ashton asked with concern. Kate nodded and turned to look at the goddess before them. She was a beauty goddess, but she turned down men. A dumb thing.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry. Besides it's only a scratch compared to what I did to her." Smirked Kate but as she did so her thigh ached causing the redhead to get one knee."

"Kate!"

"I'm fine, its all good." She moaned.

"Ok well still let's get you to your cabin you need rest." Her fiancé said.

Kate wanted to refuse and to stay and watch what the silent boy would do after being slapped.

"Fine, let's go I guess nothing juicy is going to happen anyway."

**Done witht this short chapter!**


	13. Friend

**Chapters to come are going to be amazing so trust me the wait is and will always be worth it.**

_**Chapter 12: Friend**_

Nero felt her arms, her touch, how she cared for him. She was acting like a different person, different than the man hating goddess that he had met, she was like a mother to him, and she was acting more motherly. Nero had blushed when he realized all the campers were staring at the two. He had just cried in front of everyone and held the goddess of the hunter, who might as well be the goddess of hating men, by the waist. His black hair flew as wind blew in the arena as the fire illuminated the area in a tint of gray.

"Uh," He started. "I'm going to go, the campfire is done right?"

"Well I supposed you had enough and well this day has been, a little hectic." Said Artemis.

Once said, campers began to talk, rumors or something that Nero couldn't hear or bother to care about. He was so done; he embarrassed himself in front of the goddess and camp. People began to clap and some left, those who clapped continued for a little bit before they too began to leave.

Chiron's trotting over with a steady pace towards Nero. He began to speak and stop when he was within arm's length away. "Nero, before you go… I would like for you to come with me to the big house."

Nero stared a little at him; he was trying to figure out what it was he was needed for.

"Okay, sure I don't see why not." Said Nero as he began to walk only to stop after he forgot the goddess was behind him.

"Nero," She began, she seemed as if she was going to apologize, "I'm so sorry."

"_Yeah, she was going to apologize." _Thought Nero.

"No one should ever go through that, not even a man." She said to him.

Nero put his hand up to her and shook his. "Don't say anything, it isn't your fault, it's no one's." He said. "I will see you tomorrow right?" Nero asked.

"Actually, since you're now my son you will be sleeping with the hunters." She said. That made Nero flinch, he heard in the stories of Artemis that she and her hunters would kill men if they even say something wrong.

"Uh," Nero said but before he could say anything else she was gone. "Crap…"

As he stood alone he looked behind him only to see nothing there, he could have sworn Chiron was right behind him. Nero thought to himself that maybe he didn't hear Chiron trot off.

He bolted for the entrance hoping Chiron wasn't too far gone. Nero had no clue where the big house was and with his luck based on the past few days ever since his birthday, he wasn't that good on luck. It seemed as if the god of luck had a vendetta against the poor guy.

"Ah, there you are, come." Chiron spoke as Nero got out of the arena.

* * *

"So that's it, that's what happened." Said Nero as he sat by a fire drinking a cold tea. He had explained all he knew and all that had happened to Chiron. He was so confused, not of anything that had happened to him, he had come to grips with that. But rather he was confused of how he could fit that fat horse butt in a human wheelchair.

"I see, well clearly you're something of grave importance to whatever is going on." Chiron said, "In that case we have to protect you at all cost if you ever go out of camp for any reasons."

"Wait…" Nero said. "What if someone dies for me? I don't know if I could live my life with that." He said.

Chiron took a sip of his tea and complained that it was way too hot. Most likely because he had placed it only a foot from his little fireplace.

"Nero, people die all the time. They die from protecting their house, family, important people. You are no different, yes there is a probability of death. But it is with good reason, and no doubt being a part of your life or any life for a demigod there will be death involved. But you need to accept that fact and grow up to be what you are meant to be. Death is a part of life and we learn from it and we cannot take it for granted. Those who died for us." Chiron said, but the way he said it sounded like was warning Nero of what soon will come. That didn't really make the idea of being himself and the son of Chaos all that fun. Not that it was already.

"I don't want people to die because of me…" Nero said gripping the cup tighter and holding it in his hands. "My life is mine to defend. If I die then that means I wasn't good enough to live it." He said angrily. It didn't seem right to him. To benefit from someone else's death. To live knowing they died. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if that ever happened.

"No one wants to die, and certainly no one wants people to die for their own benefit. But that's the way it is." Said the horse hybrid.

Nero looked over to the window and yawned. It had been an hour at the least that the two been talking about all he knew. The hour must have been at least three o' clock at the latest.

"Maybe this shouldn't have to be discussed until the morning." Chiron said with a smile as Nero nodded.

"Yeah, so I guess I will go? Where is Artemis' cabin at?" He asked.

"Oh… that's right, you have to uh… sleep in **that **cabin for now on." Chiron said, he sounded like he was about to get down on his legs and beg for Nero to take a machine gun for defense or something.

"Say what?" Nero asked confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, though you may be a child of Artemis now… you still are a boy so you may end up dying… just saying." Chiron said.

"What do you mean **just saying**!?" Shouted Nero. "I don't want to die by some crazy amazon chicks!" He went wide eyed.

"They aren't amazons… but still I am sure you will be fine. Just don't go through their stuff." Said Chiron. "No go to their cabin, it's around where you last slept at. The big cabin with all the unclaimed… well you will find Artemis' cabin about one hundred feet to the left." Said Chiron.

Nero smiled and thanked Chiron and got up. He turned as he opened the door. Nero smiled as he said, "You know you're sending me to a death cabin right?" asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No… well maybe." He smiled. "Just go boy, before I have to kick you out. I want to sleep as much as you do." Said Chiron.

And so he did, Nero thought about it, he had a new friend. A pretty cool horse friend. As he walked to the hunter's cabin he stopped. He looked up at the stars and remembered his times with his mom and friends at special occasions where they all stared and talked about the stories and stars. Sam… she would hold Nero's hand gently sometimes when they all gathered, as they laid on the room or even the park's hill on the grass.

He smiled. "Don't worry guys. I'll come back soon." He whispered into the wind.


	14. Meeting the hunters

**Hia, new chapter… so yeah. My is February ninth**

_**Chapter 13: Meeting the hunters**_

_**Nero's POV**_

I am dead, yeah first day and already all this stuff happens, it's like I'm cursed or something. Although at this point in time I wouldn't be surprised, actually I truly believe I am cursed. How could someone not believe that? Gods and goddesses exist, so why can't curses?

I sighed, thinking of what everything will be like for me now, but the whole idea just crippled my weak mind as if it were a sledgehammer and I was a twig. I couldn't believe that the gods were real but at the same time I just accepted that fact. Although I still don't doubt the existence of the big man upstairs.

My legs carried me closer to my death, the hunters of Artemis, the man hating crazy knife throwing, arrow shooting, girls. I am so dead, Chiron knew that and still sent me to those crazy girls.

I walked about the camp and twisted through the place trying to navigate my way to where the hunters of Artemis were. They should have been only forty feet away from where I had stayed in last right? Or something like that. I didn't know.

I walked through the grounds of the camp, not a soul in sight nor to even be heard; only the animals and such had stayed up but even then there was only crickets awake. No other animal made a sound though I assume they were asleep as well. I kept walking feeling a feeling I didn't know too well. Loneliness. I never felt lonely before now but man it felt terrible. The feeling of having no one to hold onto for support, that you don't seem to belong or cared for. I felt that, all of it for some reason. As if I was feeling every ounce of one's depression in my body, feeding on the life I gave off.

I felt sad, the feeling you get when you know you may never see home again, never being able to go back to those who you love more than life itself. I felt that, there in the middle of the camp I felt alone.

I don't know what I looked like in that instant but I imagine I looked like a shell shocked war hero who just came out of a bunker. Completely and utterly scared, and alone.

I fell to the ground in that moment with my arms and legs only keeping me up. I felt the full impact of everything that had happened to me punch my gut. And it hurt like a fly squirrel ramming into your body at one twenty miles an hour with a helmet on. Yeah not a good feeling.

I began to gag aloud, it felt as if I was going to throw up something but minus the actual throwing up part. I actually wanted to throw up due to that horrible feeling I was force to deal with. I didn't like the idea of potentially throwing up, it's either I do or don't and this was not a pleasant case of do. But this was more like a pleasant case of I don't know so give me time.

I couldn't manage to hold myself, my body was giving out, it felt as if you were being stuffed with air and your body is needing to get out of itself.

I looked up to see where I was and seeing of what I can lean on for support such a tree or a pole. When I looked I saw Thalia walking and she seemed to ask me something incoherent.

"W-what?" I asked as I felt myself being lifted up by her.

My hearing began to get a lot better and finally I heard her completely.

"What happened!?" She asked worried, she had such a change, as if I was actually important and good.

"N-nothing… I just, I just realized what I was brought into." I said.

"Are you sure man?" She asked.

I looked at her, her spiky punk hair, lighting blue eyes, and cute freckles. She was beautiful. "Yeah," I said. "I'm sure. Thanks."

"Alright, c'mon then, you have to stay with us." She said as she lifted my body.

"Don't you hunters hate me?" I rubbed my head as the pain and feeling left. It just seem to vanish, but I wasn't complaining in the slightest.

"Not all, most have had a bad experience with a boy, it isn't you that is hated, don't take it up the butt." She smirked. She actually helped calm me down somewhat. I don't know how though, it was kind of creepy. Maybe I liked her or something, I guess so, she is really cute and my type.

"Hey Thalia?" I asked as I stood as she nudged her head towards the direction we should walk.

"Yeah what's up?" She answered.

"Why were you walking around?"

She walked as she threw her hands to the back of her head and held it up as she stared to the sky. "I knew you had to be wandering around somewhere and it's late so I might as well get your sorry butt." Explained the spiky head.

"Well jeez," I mumbled. "You're a sweet heart." I mocked.

She turned around and smirked wide. "I'm the sweetest."

"Another question… why did you join the hunters? You don't seem to hate any guys, you don't have an attitude problem with me… so what's your story?

She stopped and looked up at the stars, in specific, the new constellation. It looked like a girl running. Thalia's breath misted in air which had drop several degrees in the past twenty minutes.

"The end of the world, if I had turned sixteen then I would have ended the world. So I chose immortality and the hunters so I would not grow up and be the one of the old prophecy. Also, I don't necessarily hate guys but I do have resentment to one. His name was Luke, he… betrayed the camp, and me…" She said sadly.

I looked at her with pity, I felt bad. To be betrayed by someone, and someone you like no less. I have to admit though I was slightly jealous. Then I realized she said, the end of the world. "I'm sorry… wait… THE END OF THE WORLD!?" I shouted. "Holy crap how long ago was that?!" I was in shock. This little girl could have ended the freaking world, more than that she could be an old lady and I wouldn't have ever suspect it!

"That was back in 2007, I would be like eighteen, or no 20 something maybe 27 since I was born in 1988." She smiled. "I was turned into a tree for a while so I aged differently." That made my jaw drop a little. She was a freaking tree? And she said it so darn casually as if she'd expect me to just accept that without question.

"But thankfully I was freed from that, Percy and Annabeth had brought the Golden Fleece back, I then went with them and we found Nico," She tailed off as we walked telling me her whole story of how she joined the hunt, her love for the guy named Luke. Which made me a little uncomfortable. I was starting to have a crush on this girl. I tended to fall for girls easily in the past.

I remembered from a long time ago, well not too long, when I was fifteen, I had my first and only "girlfriend" but then again, she didn't care.

Lilly, M, Alberez.

She had my heart but she told me that she didn't love me, that I wasn't for her and I should just leave her alone forever. I thought I felt a connection, I thought I had fallen in love but that wasn't the case. She hurt me so bad I had cut. I gave her everything I could. But she didn't care. I mostly blocked everything about her in my memory so much so I didn't consider us really together.

I looked at Thalia as she stopped talking, she seemed to be done with her story and now was looking at me.

"Did you even listen?" She said annoyed.

"Yeah, well half, sorry I had a little well. I had a memory come up and I just zoned out." I hope she didn't think I was ignoring her.

"Your mind's clouded now huh. Is it about the whole "you're a demigod now thing?" She asked.

I looked at Thala and she seemed thoughtful for a moment. But then nodded in understanding. That was when I began to blush deeply as I found myself staring into her captivating eyes, they were so beautiful and electrifying." She made my face turn serious red, or I think so.

"Yeah, I guess. About the whole demigod thing. But you know how you have a memory that you block but never leaves?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Something just reminded me of a bad one so sorry about that." I apologized, I even bowed down a little. Too much anime.

She laughed a little, she then patted my head. "C'mon here's the cabin." She said. "Just don't try to make us mad and be respectful." She told me.

"Of course."

When she turned to open the door, she smirked as she looked back and mouthed, "Welcome to your hell."

When that door opened, I expected a pillow fight or something like that epic. But no that was so not the case as instead, she opened the door for me to see mounted heads on the walls along with the floor decorated with lion pelts, to elk pillows and even blankets made from the hide of other animals. All the girls inside were reading, sharping knives, arrows, and even some small swords. They all seemed so content, there was a small television to watch cartoons or other stuff, there was one hunter, Alice as I recalled from the mall encounter, and she was on a computer playing music loud through her headphones.

"Hunters of Artemis meet our new erm… brother, Nero, Andrew, Seraphim." Thalia said, she seemed excited to be introducing me. But more important to me was that she knew my middle name. Andrew. I know my mom had said it once or I believe she did, she must have heard that. But then again I didn't really mind too much. She seemed so cute how she introduced me, she was almost happy for me to be here, that or she was just trying to lighten the mood so that the tension lessened. If that was the case, it didn't help so much.

My blood began to feel cold out of fear, these girls were terrifying; they didn't like me it was obvious, if I had to guess what they thought is that they wanted to shoot me with all the arrows in the world. Each and every single one of their eyes had the flare of hated inside of them.

"Uh hi…" I broke the silence with unease. "I'm uh, your adopted brother, nice to meet you all. I hope we can get along and have fun. I uh…" I was so nervous because I had no clue what to say.

"We know you stupid boy." Alice said with malice.

"Tch. Men." Another girl said.

"Wait why are you dogging on me? I didn't do anything to you." I didn't like how they suddenly just said crap to me, it wasn't right I hadn't done that to them.

"You may have not, but you have done something bad like all the men in this world." A young girl said, she was about 10 or 11, she had pigtails, a silver shirt with gray pants, and black combat boots. They honestly seemed really cool, I wanted some clothes like that, all I had one was black pants with a white t shirt under my black leather jacket, and of course my black shoes.

"How would you even know? Have you watched me my whole life?" I said it and I face palmed. It pretty much came out as "Oh yeah I have done bad crap, but you can't prove it." In other words, I ran into a trap.

"So you have done something bad." She said with disgust.

"No! Well yes but I'm a human, so that's a guarantee, you done bad things I am sure. Yes ok, I made mistakes in my time but never have I done something to hurt a girl. So stop being so sexist." I said with a huff. I hated being treated as less. "Don't go being judgmental."

That was another mistake to add to the list. She ran up so fast and shoved me against a wall with a knife to my neck. Of course she had to tip toe but still for how she looked she certainly had more than an average height to most ten year olds. "Excuse me!? Men have done more evil in this world than woman had ever done." She said.

"Look both men and woman have done bad things, but that doesn't mean people that are boys are prone to violence or whatever. And girls aren't pure and amazing either…" I said looking away in shame. I didn't want to remember about what my old babysitter had done to me. "So if you can stop judging me, it seriously hurts." I said as I slowly gripped the knife and made my hand start to bleed but then let go. It was my way to get rid of my anger and hate. Self-harm, a way to protect others.

Man I am such a screw up, the first few minutes of walking into a cabin and already I made great friends, darn I am the best. Good first day for me, probably the best compared to my school days.

Thalia stepped in, she hit the knife away so swiftly that I was left with a stunned face. I was impressed at how much she reminded me of a ninja. "He has a point." Thalia said as she gave back the knife to the girl who had attacked me. "I get it that you all don't really like guys much but we all had done something we aren't proud of. Besides we shouldn't let our personal experiences make us think that all boys are bad." She was inspirational. That or I was blushing and just admiring her and her beauty.

Maybe, maybe not but I don't care I hate them either way." A tall beautiful blonde girl sad.

"Clair…" Thalia whispered.

I looked at the girl who was sitting down with the closed book, she had only a shirt that was loose which dropped showed her bra but it didn't seem she mind. She was just beautiful, then I noticed her eyes they were beautiful gold. "Clair…" I said. "Sorry for whatever happened to you, truly I am, but you can't let that cloud your head because you may not see the good in men. They can be your best friend, your brother, or even your hero." I said. She must have had a painful past, she looked at me with pain and hate.

"You don't know." She said sadly, she opened her book and began to read some more. I frowned, I felt rejected by her.

More of the hunters smirked and some laughed a little.

"I'll go sleep outside, I get that I'm not welcomed here nor will ever be." I said. I watched the thirty girls' faces smile a little. That really hurt, I wish I could get to know them all, they seemed so nice.

When I did so I tripped on a book or something and fell into my adopted mother. It turns out that she had judo flipped me into the bushes outside. My back hit the ground hard my lungs had all the air get hit out.

"Oh gosh I am so sorry Nero!" Artemis said calmly. "I didn't expect you to come out like that." She said as she walked to me and offered her hand out.

"No it's fine, you're prone to self-defense so it's ok." I said as I got help from her to stand up straight as I rubbed my head.

"Why were you coming out here?" She asked.

I stared at her with a blank face.

"I was going to sleep out here since the hunt hates me." I explained. "I really don't feel ok with sleeping in a cabin with people who hate men. Besides I pissed them off badly." I explained.

"I see, you better not again or you won't have a blanket or sleeping bag when you get kicked out of the cabin." She told me harshly.

"Yeah, I understand that." I said, then a thought came across my mind. "Artemis? Why do you hate men?" My curiosity was developing and I wanted to learn about her.

"I don't hate men, I just don't like them. But in fact I fell for two." She spoke and when she said she fell for two I had foolishly thought it was me. "But he died, so I made him a star. After I found out my brother and Gaea were responsible for me killing him. I swore revenge against the Earth goddess. But I couldn't hurt my brother. He told me he loved me and was jealous of Orion and me. He plotted to kill him but instead he teamed with Gaea and made me kill him. And the one I fell for after but never allowed to be with was Apollo himself, a shameful thing but it happened. He gave me a potion. And so because the one I loved had died, I swore to never fall in love again, and after some time I saw how evil man was becoming. I love my brother but not as he loved me, the only time I did was when I was under that potion spell." She seemed so heart broken. It hurt.

I felt so bad and I wanted to hug her but I refrained from doing so as it was an action that the hunters hated me to do. Especially with her.

"But why does it seem," She cut me off.

"Because I've been around the world and I've seen how corrupted the men of this world has become. All the evil men has done outweighs the evil done by woman. And overtime, men have done terrible things to my worshippers and my temple in the past. I despise them now there isn't a good one in the bunch now a days." She growled, "But I don't hate men, just don't like what they have become." Jeez, that really hurt me, she said there isn't a good man in the history of men, besides Jesus Christ. I really hoped I was a good man but I guess not.

"I'm sorry." I said as I lowered my head a little out of disappointment. "I'm sorry that ever happened to you. No one needs that and it's not your fault for ki-"

She looked at me and the wind picked up in a sudden wave of anger coming from the goddess.  
"Don't pity me." Her hurt voice wasn't hidden well. "Besides I know it isn't my fault. I was deceived, I had to come to terms with it and I have had millennia to do so." I stared at her silver eyes with her bright auburn hair flying about with plenty hints of silver inside it.

"So now that I have told you how I feel towards men, you don't have to feel anything such as hate towards you. Don't worry." She said smiling. "But just because I think there isn't a good man in the bunch doesn't mean I am right. Prove me wrong son."

I blushed deeply. "But what, what if I'm not?" I let her go and walk to the cabin steps. She turned to face me and I had a good idea of what she may say.

"Then I'll let you be a moving target." She simply said as if that was the natural response. "Come now, I won't allow my son to sleep outside." She said.

Son? Well technically I am her son now since she made a claim but it just sounded sort of wrong, maybe my mom asked her to claim me and watch over me because she couldn't and said be more motherly. I don't know. But I did like it, I guess it doesn't sound right at this moment but I should give it time.

"Come on," She hurried me. "I want you to apologize to the hunters for whatever you may have done to upset them."

When I reentered the cabin, which looked more like an apartment, I was met with death glares, again. But when they saw Artemis behind me, the girls immediately knelt.

"Um, I… I wanted to tell you all I'm sorry, I didn't me to be rude in any way I honestly just felt as if you judged me for no reason other than my gender. It just didn't seem right to me and I didn't appreciate it." I explained.

They were silent, none of them wanted to really speak since it was most likely because they had nothing nice to even say.

"I'll do anything you want if that's what it takes for you to forgive me." I told them.

"So you're admitting you're wrong?" The girl with pigtails asked, "I would love to hear what you have to say."

"Now, now Melissa stop adding firewood to the fire." Said Artemis.

She backed up as if she was smacked in the face.

"Y-yes ma'am." She said.

"Well yeah I was wrong to get angry but I don't approve of people judging me for no good reason, it just seems stupid you know? Besides I rather put myself in the code of the knights, I would always protect those who need it, I want to be a good man and be honorable." I looked at the wall decorated the animal pelts of the hunts I assume the group had in the past.

"The code of knights?" Asked Thalia, he black and slightly blue streak hair falling to the side which looked absolutely amazing.

I walked to a little stool and sat on it to finish my explanation. "Well as a kid I liked the old fairy tales and stuff, I looked up to the super heroes and knights of old legends and comics. It was so cool hearing about the honor and bravery that they had. It made me feel as if I could be like that. Since then, my friends called me a static character in the core." I smiled lightly at the girls.

"Well, that's kind of admirable. What do you think girls?" Thalia turned to the group of girls who slowly nodded in question.

"I agree, a true man will respect all. That's very good Nero." I heard Artemis say to me.

"I guess but that doesn't mean I like or care about you." One huntress said coldly. Dang talk about harsh and ice cold she had the temperature of the Antarctic waters.

"I uh, yeah well I like and care for you so I will try to show you men aren't bad. And in fact I aim to be your brother." I rose my arm up in the air and grinned. "I swear I will be your brother and help you no matter what." I told her and blushed while laughing.

"I don't think so, most men suck and give up." One girl said, she had curly bright blonde hair with blue eyes, she worse plain clothes and stared with the same coldness as all the other hunters.

"Yeah, I give him five days and he will give up." Another shot me down.

"No I won't! it's a hand and hand job, I give all the effort I can while you do too." I countered. "Most men are jerks, but some of us are great." I said.

"Can you all shut it I'm trying to sleep for the gods' sakes!" A girl had said in the back, she had sat up and stared at all of us, many coward including me. She had dark hair not just dark as in dark brown but dark black hair with ice blue eyes. She was like Thalia if she had long hair, no freckles, and if she had more of a pointed jaw.

"Yes Eve," Responded Thalia. "Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted and I could use some sleep.

"I agree, you should all rest," Artemis said.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked, "Did I do something stupid again?"

"Oh no, but if you think about doing anything we'll kill you in the most painful way ever imagined." Clair said.

"Hey I have morals and I respect everyone here, I wouldn't do anything to you or anyone in here. I promise." I said, I looked around and noticed something. I didn't have a sleeping bag nor a bed. "By the way does anyone have a sleeping bag I can use?" I asked politely.

Thalia tossed one at me hitting my face causing me to fall down. I hit the floor with a thud and unrolled the sleeping bag. I looked at her and smiled, "Thanks Thalia." I wormed my way into the bag and when I got comfortable I placed my head on the wood. I didn't want to bug the hunters for a pillow but as if sensing I needed one Artemis had tossed one at me. I looked at her with thanks and she smiled.

"Goodnight." I said and waited for a response only to get silence, "Never mind then." I finished.

* * *

My dream was strange, no not just strange but beyond strange, Thalia and I were eating with the hunters and as I drank some water.

"Hey Nero. I'm pregnant I just thought you should know." She said casually with a smile.

I spat out the water to the side making the side of the hall board at the pavilion wet.

"W-w-what!?" I shouted, what kind of table talk was that?!

"Yeah remember our honeymoon?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck are you talking about? We're not married, I'm seventeen and you're like twenty six and immortal! Not to mention you're in the hunters!" I yelled.

"What? No I was allowed to marry you? Don't you remember? Mom said we could and seriously? Don't you remember? That night? We spent hours and hours awake making noise?" Her giggles made me blush even more than I had ever before.

My blush deepened as I stared into her eyes and her beautiful smile. She had longer hair up to her lower shoulders, her young face developed into a beautiful woman's face. She just was incredible.

"I… we?"

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Yelled Thalia in my ears.

I opened my eyes wide and scrambled my legs out of the sleeping bag as quick as I possibly could. When I got out I failed to see my foot that was still caught in the bag, I slipped and fell face first into who you can guess. Thalia was laughing her lungs out till there was nothing left.

"Wait what?" I asked looking at the cabin girls who the same as Thalia, were laughing hysterically. I got up holding my nose as I was prone to quick nose bleeds, after my check I wasn't bleeding to my thanks I stared out the window to see it was still dark. I fiddled around my pocket and brought out my phone that had barley 17% left of battery, the screen displayed my background of a snowflake in dark blue with the white contrasting it. The clock read, "3:43 A.M"

"What's the big idea?! It's super early aren't you tired?!" I asked to the cackling girls.

"Haha, I didn't think that would happen!" A girl said, Crystal, she was a dark brunette haired girl. "That was way too good! Thalia you were so right! Having a boy around may actually be fun."

My sleep and sudden waking was a joke, a freaking joke to my new family. These darn girls… I'll get them back one way or another.

"Sorry Nero! I can't help it, it's too freaking hilarious! Holy crap my lungs!" Thalia yelled.

"Shut up! You guys are jerks, I'm going back to sleep!" I said but as I snuck into my sleeping bag, I couldn't help my lips forming a big smile. For once, being the center of a little prank wasn't too bad. I actually liked it.

"Tch. Goodnight girls." I whispered as they calmed themselves from the crazed laughter.

**It was my birthday on feb 9, so I was out with my family, Wooooow eighteen! I was going to post this but I had dinner and came back tired so I didn't bother updating. Sorry. I hope you like the story and chapter. I will be back with more and trust me. It's going to get epic.**


	15. Avalon

_**Chapter 14: Avalon**_

_**Hi I am doing this late sorry but I have a lot of chapters out for you all. Nearly twenty nine, I am planning on a lot more. So enjoy all the chapters as they come out.**_

**Nero's POV:**

I washed the last of the clothes, it freaking sucked. Hunter's needed a maid, I'm the maid, and holy crap it wasn't fun in the slightest. Clean the cabin, fetch the arrows, and wash our clothes. Being claimed by a man hating goddess sucked. She doesn't hate men at a personal level at least, I don't think so but she sure didn't take too much of a liking.

"Nero can you pick up the pace!" A huntress called.

"Urgh," I groaned, my patience was wearing thin.

"Hurry!" Another yelled, "I want my socks!"

"Lazy boy, taking his sweet time as if he is all that." Said another teen huntress.

"Oh come on I've been up since three just to do all your chores, what kind of acceptance program are you running? Is this how you get everyone to become friends or respected? This is freaking slave work!" I complained knowing the annoying comebacks to come.

"Oh hey you finally found it out! Still you're pretty stupid for not noticing it sooner. I wonder if all boys are like this." Lilly said only receiving a snarl from me. She was repeating many things crystal was saying from yesterday.

"I thought if I did what you said you'd like me better and that this is also some good initiation slash acceptance!" I responded hurt a little by the remark.

"You're so dumb!" Laughed Leslie, she was a brown haired with some blonde dyed streak Asian girl, she was the daughter of Apollo and crazy hair that looked like needles.

"Yeah, shut up." I mumbled as I walked to her and gave her some arrows and her clothes.

I looked at the huge cabin and felt slightly proud of myself, my room was never this clean even when my mom yelled for me to clean it. Which was very, very often.

"Hey boy you missed a spot here." Eve said with annoyance, I turned to her and saw she was pointing at a fresh new stain of mud on the cabin floor. You have got to be kidding… she was ruining my day, every single hour she would cause another problem for me to clean.

She was beautiful unlike her nasty personality, she looked like an elf girl you would see in Lord of the Rings, and she may have been the first elf like girl in history. She was a red eyed, much like my eyes, dark purple dyed haired girl with some of her hair covering the left side of her face and eye. She had shoulder length hair but still cut to a perfect length to match her beauty.

"Sure let me clean that for you." I said dreamily, she was so beautiful despite her attitude I would love to have been able to take her out on a date. Sucks they couldn't date, it seems that all the beautiful girls could never date, not like they would even want to date me. She though like Thalia was crazy amazingly beautiful. She made my heart thump like a drum. She and Thalia were my crushes.

"Stop staring and clean you perv." She said.

"What?"

"Clean." She pointed to the stain.

"Wait I'm not a freaking perv you jerk, you just reminded me of a friend that's all sheesh. You act like I am a criminal or something."

I walked to the spot she was still pointing at and saw mud with a few dead roaches. "Gross." I said. As I finished cleaning.

"Girls lets go to the area, its training time." I heard Thalia say to the hunters.

"Training? Wait am I going to train with you guys?" I asked.

She looked back at me with a devilish smirk and nodded. "Training time, and we are going to whip you into shape." I gulped, was I going to be shot by arrows?

* * *

My arms were heavy, it felt like a weight was tied so tight on my arms as tried to hold the sword up. It was heavy, short but heavy. The hunters had told me it was made from celestial bronze; whatever that is I don't care it was way beyond heavy or at least holding it for four hours made it so. There's cuts and dust covering my body like crazy, I was wondering why they were so hard on me but then again I am a guy so they really need any other reason to be so hard?

I let out a sigh in frustration and looked to the huntresses. "Do I have to learn to shoot a bow too?" I asked.

"Oh, no sweetie you're just a son of Artemis so it's ok to embarrass her by not knowing how to shoot a freaking bow!" Lilly yelled, "Of course you have to learn to shoot, maintain, and love the bow! So let go of the sword."

"That's dumb why can't I just use this sword!" I answered as I waved my bronze blade around.

She looked at me with an annoyed expression, "Cause I don't like swords." She simply answered. To top off her jerky comment was a stupid grin plastered on her childish face.

My eyes looked down onto the dirt of the arena. What did I do to deserve this? What actions did I preform to have God damn me to these girls of hate?

Lilly looked at me with a glare that freaked the ever living demi god out of me. She looked exactly like a viper ready to strike in that instant.  
"Don't you dare disrespect me Nero, they left you here with me for a reason, I get mad easily and when I attack, it would be pretty." I felt sweat on my neck cause obviously I could tell. She was a little demon in a child's body I swear it.

"They probably left me here so you can kill me." I said.

"Don't tempt me."

I looked at her and away. "Y-yes ma'am."

"You shouldn't push your luck." Her tone made it clear, she really hated me with a fiery passion of a thousand suns." She wanted to fight, beat, and kill me.

"What did I do to you? You all hate me for no reason, I mean I even got pudding dunked on me! That was harsh." I told her.

She stared at me with a disgust that only came from those who viewed a spider or some other alien design that didn't seem to be a part of the human anatomy. She spoke in disgust, "You were born…" That was the worst thing she could tell me. That I was born, that my very existence had been a mistake in the eyes of another human.

I looked puzzled. "I was born a boy?" I asked, "If I was a girl then would it be different?!" I grew angry.

"Of course it would!" She scowled.

"What? You freaking hypocrite! You just say one thing but if it was what **you **wanted! That would be something you absolutely loved huh? I can't believe you girls. If I was turned into a girl would that be great? You'll like me if I was a girl? What if you were born a boy?" I said in a flare of anger. How could she even hate me for something I haven't even the slightest control over, it was stupid.

"Don't you dare use that stupid tone, you have no right to even question that!"

"Answer the question." I told her.

"I would be ashamed if I were to be a boy."

She truly was ignorant. "How? That would be natural if you were a girl an changed into a boy. But if you're born as one then you wouldn't ever feel hate. Why do you hate men? Naturally you don't but something happened for you to hate my gender. What could have happened? You were raped or some crap to make you mad!?" I said. That was a big mistake.

"Why should I tell you my reason!?" She shouted as she struck me with the staff she had picked up only giving me barley any time to block. I backed off and swung quickly as she went for a second strike only to break the staff in half. She made a scowl and threw the staff. I looked at her after covering my eyes only to see her with a bow and an arrow drawn in my direction.

"Lilly… wait I'm sorry. Just, hey let's talk this through." I said.

She spat at me. "Screw that! You had no right and I will make sure you never ask again." I shuddered and jumped.

She had shot the arrow and I felt it cut deeply into my arm, she was going to shoot my chest! I dropped the blade and held my arm tightly. She intended to kill me and I had just realized it. The impact of that was heavy but not as heavy as my arms felt, add the pain to that it was unbearable.

"I have my reasons!" I heard her said as she pulled her string back and I saw something that was absolutely crazy. An arrow had form and just as I saw that. She fired. It nearly hit me again but this time I rolled so I wouldn't get cut or pierced. "It was a man who tried to rape me! He beat me down so I'll beat even boy down with my fist or shoot them with my bow!" She yelled as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"You were!?" before I could even finish the sentence another arrow came and cut my leg as I barley even stood up.

I gasped and gripped both my arm and leg in pain. "Gah!" I cried out. "Lilly please stop! I'm sorry you're right I didn't mean to make you mad! I'm sorry!" I made a mistake I brought pain to her with words that must have triggered some kind of memory.

"I was only seven… just seven." She began to cry, she must be extremely emotional if I got her this mad over those words, then again I would be angry too. "I didn't do anything to deserve it," She began to drop her bow slowly at first and began to weep a little more.

I felt awful and my instinct to comfort her was strong, too strong. So much so I reverted back to how I helped Sam when she cried to me. I walked up to her and gently wrapped my arms around her and gave her a soft gentle hug. I heard a quick inhale come out from her as I held her in that spot

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened but honestly I can only say that it's over and you're fine." I felt bad, I honestly did. Sure I didn't like her or the hunters very much but seeing someone like that, after I said the word rape. It seemed to heavily imply she must have been or was almost. She was a hunter and to stay a hunter she had to be a virgin.

"You don't have a right to touch me you dirty… bastard." She croaked the last word out as if it was paining her to tell me this. "You deserve to die, like all men who think their innocent… no one is, not one. Just like him, he deserves to die and I'll find him. And I'll make sure that the last thing he sees in the gods' forsaken world is me. As I pull the arrow right out of his heart and watch him die." She was crying yet showed the hate from how tightly she gripped her bow. She began to crack the bow!

"No Lilly I'll do it, I don't want you to become a murder, not a killer." I didn't want her to lose herself and become some villain with immortality, once blood has been shed, it could be hard for her not to resist shedding more.

"No I want to kill him! Justice favors the victims and I am a victim." She said.

"Lilly, I'll help you." I told her, as I did that she wrapped her arms around me like a vice and clawed my back lightly. "You won't to feel the pain anymore I promise you that." I said letting go.

She nodded and let go too while backing off and walking to weapons. "Don't take it as if I like you anything like that. That was just a moment of weakness I had and you just took advantage of it. But I'll forgive you as long as I get to complete my personal mission. Got that?" She said pointing at me.

I nodded and looked into her eyes with my red ones.

"Whatever allows me to become more of a brother to you then I'll take it." I said smiling.

She turned with a blush and shot an arrow without even looking at me, she pulled the string and let out the arrow so fast I didn't even see it. She nearly hit my… well neither regions only missing by a centimeter. "Shut it. Ugly boy." She smiled.

"Oh thanks you and every girl that I ever talked to said the same thing so don't think I take offence." I said jumping back from her. She is starting to scare me because of that serious aiming.

I looked at the sword on the ground then picked it up. "Hey do you think we can fight with only swords?"

Lilly pondered for a bit but then shook her head. "How about we try and unlock your god powers." She said.

"I don't think I have god powers. Whatever my father has I don't even know if I inherited it." I explained.

She looked at me as if I was an idiot, well just normally but with more attitude, she said "You idiot, that's what unlocking means, you do have powers we all gain whatever it is. But some need to unlock it through intense training, or a life threatening moment." She told me. "And the hunters don't use swords, only short blades and bows." She added.

* * *

"Is this all you girls do?" I asked as I let the arrow fly but miss the target. I growled at how badly I sucked.

"Hmm?" She mumbled as I let another arrow fly and actually hit the target although on the side, but still it hit. That was really a surprise to us, I happily cheered and she slowly clapped.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, "I did it!" I felt like a child running around and cheering.

"That was one out of three hundred, and in two hours. Let's hope monsters have patients with you. Such a kid." She smirked.

"I have the right to be a kid." I countered ignoring the comment before the kid one.

This was one thing I was proud of myself doing out of this whole "training" session. It was an amazing feeling.

"I suppose you do." She mumbled but I saw her smile at me when we met eyes and when she noticed she did, she looked away in a blushing manner. "G-good job." She said as pouted. That made me smile like an idiot.

As we stood there letting me rest for a sec, we heard footsteps come behind us. When I turned I saw a tall man with shaggy brown hair, and blue eyes. He was pretty handsome which I wish I was, I felt ugly but many girls check me out at the mall so I feel like I'm fairly handsome.

He began to clap slowly and said in a scratchy voice. "Good job… Avalon."

"You just need to keep practicing and you may be able to fight the demons at a distance like the coward you are." That was screwed up, this douche just straight up spat crap at me.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked in a demanding voice. She drew her bow and pulled it back taking aim at the tall douchebag.  
"Now, now Lilly no need for that." He said and flicked his wrist to the right. Somehow it caused the bow to fly to the right. That shocked us both.

"What the!?" I yelled out in shock, this dude just literally with a flick of the wrist threw her bow across the arena! He has to be a demon, there is no way he can be a demi god or something.

He smiled widely in pleasure at our shock as if he loved the very site of it when it occurred. And judging by his facial expression he did this a lot. "Lilly calm yourself there is no need for your violent behavior." I looked at Lilly who seemed just as stunned, as I was that he knew her name. "Now as for you Avalon you need to come with me."

Lilly and I looked at each other in confusion. I turned to face him and found that he was staring at me as if I was whom he was talking to. This demon knows Lilly so he should know my name is Nero.

I gripped the sword in my right hand and asked cautiously. "W-who are you exactly and who's this Avalon dude? Sounds more like something you would hear out of King Arthur's book of legends."

The man began to walk slowly down the steps, each one I could feel his power consuming me as if he had wings that unfolded and enveloped Lilly and I in a hold of darkness while choking on it without even dying. "I am the leader of a legion in Hell, I am the slayer of deities, and I have come here for you, Avalon." As he finished he was already on the ground we were standing on. "I am, Malith."

When he spoke his name, the earth shook a little, it was as if his very name held the evil that shook the earth and made Mother Nature scared.

"So a Greek camp? It seems so pathetic, to have the pagans protect you that is. Your father may have been a "god" to these pagans but to me he isn't. He is simply another powerful entity who can manipulate many things, a lot of things in fact. I wonder what he little son will do with all these powers bestowed upon him?"

"My father?" I asked, I already figured whatever he was **was** in fact a demon and he knew something I didn't, and by the way he addressed me I can tell there was more to what I am then I was told. Avalon…

"Your father wasn't a god like these pagans thought rather he said that. But his children's' children had considered him to be so. And from then on the legends of the false gods came to be. Imagine Avalon, to be a god in the eyes of pagan gods. What a honor, although it did start splits in humanity and ultimately drove Hell to be split into multiple dimensions, Hades, being the weakest and most wanted." He preached.

What the hell was this guy even talking about? He is just rambling on like an idiot, although this is a good time to attack.

"But Hell, being the worst for all us demons will rise." Malith said.

"What the hell are you blabbing on about you freak?" Lilly asked annoyed like always.

"You know who my dad is?" I asked so low that there was no way he could hear it. But of course demons have super hearing or something.

The demon in the brown coat and nice clean khakis and cream-colored hat had looked into my eyes nearly causing me to drop on my knees, but surprisingly I held my stance if only by a once of strength I possessed was left. He walked closer to me and smiled, not a demonic grin that most books or movies show but rather it was the smile of recognition or at least something extremely close. "Of course, he's a legend among legends"

I shifted on my feet and gradually walked to the left where the shields on the practice dummies where. He caught on to what I was doing in a matter of seconds and with a flick of the wrist I was tossed through the air like a rag doll. I was just absolutely stunned at the power this guy was scary; I had felt my heart pumping so fast I thought it could burst from the amount of blood flowing in and out. Then I felt it, my back hit the wall so hard that the air flew straight out of my lungs.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Avalon are you stupid? You think you can even fight me with a sword and shield? Wait… you don't know how to use your abilities, ha-ha-ha! Perfect. That means you won't be able to fight use when I drag you to Hell." I wheezed out but couldn't get my breath, and my head was killing me. "No you won't be able to fight, just sleep." I then felt a kick, a psychic kick to my head.

"Nero!" I heard Lilly cry out, but I couldn't see for another second, no I couldn't hold on. I fell into the abyss.


	16. Demonic nature

**Hello been a while that I typed out this and so I am going to type out another in thirty… ha… nah well here's another! Sorry I haven't finished but I have so much to do in my life because I am out of school now. But I am working on my first novel, yes my first real true and hardcore series. I hope to get it published one day in the thousands and have a great movie deal.**

**But until then, I will be finishing up this story with Nero. Hope you like it.**

_**Chapter 15: Demonic nature**_

_**Third Person:**_

Lilly ran to Nero and checked for a pulse, the monster on the other side just seemed so powerful, enough to toy with Nero in front of Lilly. She was starting to get scared, nothing came from Nero but then finally she felt it. She released her breath that she had not even noticed she had held in. She turned her head back to the demon who called himself Malith and a snarl came from her throat. She didn't like the situation and didn't like protecting a boy but Nero was important to Artemis which in turn made him important to her.

A plan formed into her mind one that would at least buy her time before the rest of the hunters come back from training. But she would risk both her life and Nero's, but then again if she didn't do something it would be even worse if she doesn't.

"Relax, I just blacked him out, your boy toy will be fine." Malith shrugged his gross long arms while scratching his head in annoyance.

"Shut up! As if I would ever date a man!" She shouted.

Malith looked at her with a slight sexual smirk. "Oh so ya like the ladies too huh?" He licked his lips with a disgusting snake like tongue.

Lilly aimed at Malith after getting the bow that Nero had dropped and shot. She watched the arrow fly past him and hit the wall causing the arrow to break.

"Impossible! I shot at your stomach!" Lilly shouted getting ready to fire another arrow, but froze when the thought came into her mind. This demon may be immune to her arrows.

Malith smiled a little while shoving his hands into his pockets in an attempt to make him look cool; something that was in reality, a totally failure. "So if it was impossible hen explain to me why your arrow didn't hit me? May your magic doesn't work on a god like me?"

Lilly snarled, "You're no god," She then stood up and shoot a few more shots but each one missed. She grabbed her knife but then felt something she hasn't felt is a very long time. Fear. Lilly went wide eyed, she started to back up as the wind picked up, the air growing cold with an aura of darkness coming from the center of the arena. The deadly demon that was in the center began to laugh as Lilly saw the fears of her life. Spiders, men, having her friends die in front of her, being tortured and killing those she loves. Losing Artemis' trust, her respect, her love, and getting kicked out the hunt, losing Nero someone who's been the closest thing to a brother to her. Her mother beating her again, being raped by her father, everything filled her mind causing a mental breakdown and forcing her to fall to the floor.

"Quite a sad past you have there Lilith, or Lilly I should say." Malith said causing her to cry.

"S-s-shut up… you don't know what happened." Lilly growled trying to fight off the pain and gritting her teeth as her single fang showed, something she always had but never showed unless she tried to intimidate people.

"You don't bite do you?!" Malith squealed trying to joke with Lilly.

"Wanna try me? I'll rip off your neck if I have to."

"Oh I will, but maybe you won't biting my neck at all…" Malith scared Lilly with how he said that.

He began to step close to Lilly as she held her knife tightly and threw it, no good. Luckily that wasn't her true dagger because the knife incinerated the moment it touched the demon. She drew her bow out with an arrow and aimed. She fired with the arrow directed to his chest. But impossibly the arrow missed. Completely.

Lilly looked completely stunned and backed up as she realized it was truly impossible to hit the demon. She wondered what she could do to hit Malith, or if she was even strong enough to hit him. She thought about it.

_Maybe his strength is much more than I could ever hope to become._ Lilly thought in fear.

Lilly looked at Malith as he back to walk slowly. She screamed "Back the hell up!" as she shot more arrows at Malith, rapidly she shot three, and to her shock. One hit.

Malith looked down at his chest in a small shocked at the fact he had been hit. Malith quickly pulled out the arrow and looked at Lilly with pitch black eyes, eyes that showed nothing, yet Lilly felt the hatred flowing out through them.

She grabbed Nero who actually weighed pretty heavily but she still managed to carry him and shoot.

"So you can be hit you jackass!" She looked at Nero who weighed around a hundred and sixty pounds or something caused her to not get too far, Malith landed in front of Lilly so quickly and grabbed her neck so fast that she didn't have any time to scream at all. Dropping Nero's unconscious body as she tried to fight the demon off from her, she felt the air slipping out as she was tossed to the side from Nero's bod who was five feet away from her.

Malith began to reach out for Nero who still didn't do a thing as he wasn't even awake.

Lilly got up quickly and grabbed Nero's arm and pulled back so hard away from the demon that she flew as she jumped back as well. "Back off freak!" She spat at Malith in true disgust.

Snarling at her petty protest, Malith raised his hand as a black ball began to form as he grinned. "Try to do something about it, pathetic pagan."

Lilly tried to think of something but nothing could truly be thought up in the heat of the moment, she felt her heart race as she thought her death was coming in a matter of moments. "Oh Lady Artemis forgive me!" Lilly shouted at the top of her lungs before her life ended.

"BACK OFF YOU DEMONIC FREAK!" Thalia's voice rang like that of a thousand worshippers singing praise to the gods.

Lilly looked past Malith who had turned around to face the leader of the hunters, Thalia Grace, the electric queen. In all her glorious fury she shot electric bolts at the demon before her as Annabeth Chase ran to Lilly and the unconscious Nero.

"What happened? And who is that?" Asked Annabeth as Thalia attacked Malith with a dagger in one hand whilst she swung a bronze sword in the other.

Lilly looked up at Annabeth then turned her head to warn Thalia. "That demon came in here and attacked us, he just swung his finger like a drama queen and Nero went flying! Apparently he's after Nero but he didn't say why!"

Thalia kept striking at the demon who just laughed as he slapped each blade away only to piss Thalia off more. She quickly and with such power swung her leg underneath the demon only to have him jump into the sky, when he did wings shot out from his back carrying him to the other end of the arena.

"Careful Thalia he can't be stabbed." Lilly warned. Annabeth looked at the demon who just eyed the girls with a lust for blood and sexually desire.

"Well I couldn't imagine being hit with an arrow or rather anything from you pathetic pagans." Malith mocked.

"Go to Hell." Thalia growled. Thalia threw the sword at Malith only for it to fly passed his arms. Shocked Thalia pulled began to run at him but Malith vanished before she got to slice his neck with her blade.

"Sorry I don't wanna go home right now!" Laughed Malith.

Thalia looked left and right as she spun then found out where he went. Behind Lilly.

"Lilly, Annabeth! Look out!" Thalia shouted.

The two girl looked behind to see the grin only a yandere could have when her lover was attacked.

Annabeth looked at the demon who waved like a kid still holding his demonic grin. "Lilly run!" Annabeth rose with her knife swinging once. She was shocked to find her blade phase through his neck as if he was a ghost, Annabeth let out a small scream as she flew to the side.

"Annabeth!" Lilly cried reaching out to her she watched her friend flew into the other hunters who caught her barley, some had their bows drawn but didn't want to take the chance of Lilly being used as a shield for the demon.

"Oh dear, she got hurt. But don't worry it's nothing to what I'm going to do to you, you kept me here long enough." Malith growled. Lilly looked at Nero and with all her strength she threw him to the side and pulled her knife out so fast Malith didn't have time to react at all. She shoved the knife into the pit of his stomach causing this ugly loud scream of hate from the demon.

"You little crap!" Malith roared as he rapidly shoved his knee into Lilly's stomach making spit come out.

"LILLY!" Thalia shouted as she ran to her as quick as she could.

Malith picked up Lilly by her neck and carried her up a little higher and slammed the poor girl into the ground causing a small dent in the cement. She gasped for the air she lost and coughed the blood as she felt her ribs break along with her back. She wanted to scream so bad, she wanted to cry and just die just to end the pain. The cracks under her back were completely visible showing how much force was put into throwing her.

"LILLY OH GOD NO!" A hunter screamed so loud and with such anger that it scared the demon himself. She ran to him only to find him teleport to the other end, unfortunate for Malith, Thalia knew he would teleport.

So she had jumped against the wall and used the electricity in her legs to boost her straight to Malith who was stunned by the shield she held up during the jump. Once his face made contact with Thalia's shield, she smacked him three times.

Malith punched the shield and pushed Thalia back making her roll a little. The hunters shot arrows at the demon who swatted them like flies. Thalia watched Malith as he released his wings, dashing fast at her she knelt behind the shield as the punch of Malith hit Aegis making a vibration echo loud. She began to charge her fist with electricity, as soon she felt ready, she moved her shield and punched the knife into his stomach with so much force it had dug into his stomach. Malith was began to throw up blood as the shock of the electricity made everything much more powerful.

As Malith screamed Thalia pushed in much more power into the electricity and thanks to the knife the charge was amplified by at least three times are more power than she could produce so far.

Thalia began to smirk as she got closer and forcing more power into the blade, a small little knife that could be their only way to win. Malith was struggling trying to grab her arm but stop when he saw aegis. "You know this shield? No matter what mythology you belong to this shield can bring fear into anything." Thalia bashed the shield into the demon who suddenly grabbed it and threw her arm to the side.

Malith laughed, "Ha you honestly think you will win?" Malith grabbed Thalia's shield arm tightly as he tried to bend her arm to where it shouldn't be able to bend.

Screaming loudly Thalia got on her knees and stopped her electric shock. The pain of having a shield slice into your arm as you have that bend isn't something no one should feel, then it stopped as a new feeling came through her, a feeling of no gravity as her body flew through the air.

Thalia gasped as soon as the ground gave her a welcome of a school bully would give, she rolled on the ground a little before stopping n her stomach.

"So this is what the Greeks have to offer in terms of power? Such a pity, seems like I need a new shirt thanks a lot you piece of crap!" Malith walked to Thalia slowly while hunters were being tossed aside after failing to attack him in hopes of stopping his pursuit. Malith smiled in the most sickening demonic way he could as he grabbed Thalia's hair tightly. "Nice body ya got maybe I could bring home a treat"

Thalia looked into his eyes with absolute hate but fear was still very much present. "Do it you disgusting demon, you'll regret it though."

Malith looked around at the huntresses who moaned on the ground in pain. "I doubt that, now be a good girl I'll snap your neck right here and now." As he said that Thalia gasped a little as she closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness. "Oh great, you passed out because you used up so much of your power? I guess I can understand after all you used up most of it in that bolt, hurt like Hell itself I will admit but I'm a demon not some push over god, maybe if I wasn't so strong that would have helped."

Moments before he could snap Thalia's neck, Theone had ran behind him with an arrow.

Fear racked Theone's body when her neck was grabbed tightly, she coughed out spit while blood spilled out from the finger nails cutting through the soft beautiful skin of hers. "Leave her alone you son of-" She stopped as she saw her life flash before her eyes, moments that caused tears to form. It was the end of the line, the sad truth came down on her like a cinderblock.

Malith put the two side to side looking at each one of them as they grabbed onto his arms. He spread them out as if a sick war savage showing off his trophies.

**CRACK**

The sound of shattering bones echoed through the dead air, snaps of two arms had been a shock to the two who were moments at Hade's doors.

"You stupid demon. You shouldn't have come here, and what's more you are trying to kill my girls?" The voice was someone familiar, someone who Thalia cared about for the some strange reason. The hair of the black haired red eyed boy seemed to have no care as it began to be unruly. He seemed to be that of an anime character, and that Thalia blushed as she thought he looked hotter than Apollo, or any guy she had seen.

Nero looked at Malith with the anger only a man who has only hate left could understand. "And to add insult to injury you hurt Lilly!" Nero bent Malith's arms down causing bone to break through the skin as small sharp ends.

Screams of pure pain a demon must mean that Nero was clearly stronger than Malith. Not only stronger, he seemed to be a world's stronger than Malith.

Math tried to fight back but Nero made sure the demon couldn't, a few more crack and snaps and the demon had two appendages that were useless as the threats he wanted to shout out.

"Pathetic," Whispered the demonic voice coming from Nero. Nero pushed the demon back against the wall, then to the floor. He walked to him and stomped on his hands causing him to screech in pain.

Malith growled and gasped loudly, "What the hell are you!?"

"Well I can be call many things, but let me ask you. What do you think I am?" Nero grinned, a grin so scary that he seemed to also be a demon. "Am I a demon?" he asked, as the words left his mouth Nero snapped out some of the bone that he popped out, he then slammed it into the demon's head.

Malith wailed in agony as Nero grinned with eyes that seemed to glow, his red irises only helped make him look just as demonic as the demon he was fighting.

"Am I a demigod?" Asked Nero as he began to ram the split bone into Malith's skull. Blood shot out and splashed everywhere, on his clothes, his face, his pants, especially on the floor. "Or am I…" Nero stopped ramming the bone in and smiled wide, so wide his teeth were completely visible showing the daggers ready to tear into the flesh and eat. "The _**real**_Nero."

"Tch, I see." Said the demon, he looked around at the shocked huntresses looking at the two. "So they weren't kidding, you are _**his **_son, the power you inherited is so great you lose control of your own body."

"The hell ya talking about, well it doesn't matter now time for you're to go bye-bye." Nero laughed, his normal voice that any girl would find cute and kind, along with his demonic distorted voice, he was about to crush Malith's skull but then his eyes widened, Nero let go of Malith and jumped back to Theone and another huntress so fast that the speed wasn't able to be trace the very steps of Nero.

"I will see you burn in Hell!" Malith said as smoke had expelled through every hole of his system.

Malith had smoke or more specific, steam, until his whole body was surrounded. Nero looked at the unconscious Lilly and ran to her, he looked at her and did something no one even expected, and he grabbed her, and somehow healed the young girl. Nero didn't understand it fully but he knew he could heal her through whatever burst of power he had.

"Thalia…" Whispered Nero as he put Lilly to a safe area. "No don't get his by the smoke!" He breathed heavy and jumped over Thalia just before the smoke got her. When he got to her, the smoke ended up burning his skin so much but didn't stop him from getting up and running out with her, his skin and shirt began to burn and sizzle a little.

The mist began to fade away and as it did Nero turned his head to look at Malith but instead he saw nothing…

He looked around but only saw the huntresses getting to their feet and attending to Lilly who was still unconscious. Finally when he decided it was truly safe, Nero had sighed and looked down at Thalia smiling, "Good you're ok."

As he looked up to the sky he fell to his knees coughing a little as the sudden power leave, his breath became extremely heavy. His body gave out and he fell fully on the ground and Thalia laid on his chest. His panting was reasonable, a unknown force controlling his body and barley powering through it.

"Nero… what the hell happened? You knew he would do something like that would happen?" Crystal had asked.

Nero looked at his blood stained arms and recalled what happened. His desire to protect, to fight, to survive, but there was something more, something that even through all his desires and emotions. It was the wish to kill and utterly desecrate all life. He knew that the power he had wasn't even close to as much he can unleash.

Nero was helped to his feet and he spoke as he picked up Thalia. "I don't know, but I felt my power and his and all yours. Then when I tried to kill…" Nero paused in his sentence as he was shocked that he said the words so simply about his desire to kill. Then he continued, "I felt something, I guess a six sense? I felt this crazy power like he used up a contracted amount of his power to do something, I guess we found that out. But honestly even if I wanted to kill him. I didn't want to see anyone else hurt. If I wasn't so weak and got knocked out…" He shook his head and looked at Thalia "I didn't want Thalia to get hurt." He saw that she had passed out. He assumed it happened when she fought Malith, using her power must not be any trouble, but using it nonstop for minutes at complete full blast, that must have taken a tough blow, not to mention when Nero woke up she had taken of Malith's most powerful psychic blast at point blank.

Thalia leaned into his chest as he carried her in a bridal fashion. Smiling he said a silent thank you to God.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Nero who had true concern within his voice.

"Yeah but Thalia…" A small huntress said. She came up to Nero and held Thalia's fallen hand. "She's hurt, whatever that thing did it used up a ton of power to hit her when she was thrown." Just as Nero had suspected. "I think she needs rest, some nectar and ambrosia then she will be good as new." She said calmly and let go of her hand. "She has a few internal injuries, a bruised rib but that it, she took a super strong hit."

Nero looked stunned a little. "How can you tell?" Nero asked.

"I'm Cynthia Alion, I'm Apollo's daughter, I have abilities of my father, and pretty much I have super medical knowledge, healing abilities, and one hell of an archer. And don't be fooled by my size, I may be petite, but I've been around since the 1840's"

That made his jaw drop, "What… you're joking right?" He looked at some other huntresses. "She joking right?"

"No she isn't, she's one of the oldest members." Some another huntress.

"Well let's get her to the medical area ASAP no sense in letting her be in this condition for any extended time." He looked down at Thalia puzzled.

"Get your perverted eyes off of her you freak!" Said one of the huntresses making Nero nearly dropped Thalia out of shock. That girl sounded like his mom when she would catch him stealing cookies or brownies from the pantry.

"Sorry, I just, I was just wondering how old Thalia was…"

"Worry about that later," Theone said, "Right now let's get to the infirmary." Lilly who by now had regained consciousness had nodded weakly and held onto her hunter sister as some began to walk off, Annabeth, Thalia's friend had been silent but looking at Nero from the outskirts of the group. She then walked to Nero and said in his ear.

"Watch yourself, I saw what happened, you had an aura that was blacker than that demon… just make sure you learn to control it and use it to protect Thalia, she risked her life for you. Do the same for her." As soon as she said that, she left with the other huntresses who had taken Thalia off of Nero's arms.

Nero waited for a second, he didn't feel right, something about the fight with Malith, he felt as if he was losing control to himself, it sounded insane, but it seemed as if he was getting consumed by the very power within his soul. That the power was transforming and wanting to kill, like his human half, the primal human blood within him wanted to use the power to murder, destroy, butcher, and demolish everything in his path, while his soul wanted to use it for good. His human instincts were dark such as most human, but his human soul wanted goodness. A battle long fighting in his heart, mind and spirit.

Nero looked into the sky and whispered. "I won't let evil win." He began to walk as his mind finally click. The demons that popped up where most likely trying to plant the evil and demonic nature from their spirit into his soul, to corrupt him. Maybe to even become a demon. But his mom's angelic voice had whispered. "Safe those you care for, and of those who care for you."

"Thank you mom…" Nero said as he began to make his way to catch up to the huntresses. Not caring for the cold that stung his arms, the blood soaked arms.

**Thanks for reading make sure you review follow, blah blah blah, just make sure you stick around don't worry I haven't forgotten about this :)**


	17. Malith demon of Hell

**Let me say that I have been busy. Life is hard and I don't know how long I will be able to keep the whole story up. Also I am currently writing a novel that will hopefully will be publish in a year or two. If all things go right.**

**TRIGGER WARNING TO SENSITIVE PEOPLE, I DON'T WANT ANY COMPLAINTS.**

**Chapter 16: Malith demon of Hell**

Malith fell into the river of lava and burning souls. The demon shouted in agony as he unfolded his black and broken wings, the lava burning holes through the regenerating flesh leaked onto his back. He snarled at the annoyance of the lava but winced at the lingering pain from the son of Chaos' attacks. Malith flapped the wings of repulsion and carried his body out of the lava, when he finally landed on the ground with a thud, he watched the hands that held the daughter of Zeus fall off. Cursing Nero for doing this to him he felt his left arm regenerate enough to allow him to grab some of the bone that was still lodged into his head. Blood, brain, and a little bit of lava flowed out through another hole that was made.

"My beautiful home." Said the demon as he collapse after a couple of steps, he then used a rock to hold himself steady. Malith looked at the world of burning sky, stars, and chains stretching into the universe of suffering. This dimension was what pulled those in darkness to enjoy the life of Hell, the pain of the fallen ones, the demons, the fallen gods.

As he changed into the full complete demonic form he heard the flap of wings and a heavy thud in front of him.

The demon before him tall with a face that of a feathered dog mixed with a dragon snarled at him. "MALITH!" It roared, shaking the Malith's wings.

"What do you want Oglare?"

"So the Void's child did this?" Oglare asked snickering at all the suffering Malith must have went through.

"Want to find out? I'm sure I have enough to send you to him you son of bitch." Malith spat at the floor where upon the demon sat. "So what do I owe the pleasure to have a bastard like you come here? Were you worried? I appreciate the kindness but frankly I don't give a flying shit biscuit."

"Was it that arrogant mouth that costed the fight?"

Malith was going to send some snarky comeback but before the F bomb went flying out. Oglare grabbed hold of the wrecked demon's face, slammed it to the ground over and over again. This demon was strong, stronger than Malith himself. But not by much. Malith held out his hand to form a black ball and shoot it out in a beam, slicing the arm that held him.

"The boss wants to see you, he's in a rape kind of mood so prepare you hole. Oh and thanks for shooting off my arm." He bent over and picked it up, he stuffed it back onto his shoulder feeling the arm attach back into him.

"Suffer in your cell you mutt." Malith's body, still regenerating had trouble getting up after that attack. But he managed, he then began to step forward. Until an hand grabbed his leg pulling him down.

"Please help me." A female's voice said. Malith looked into her eyes, then stomped on her head.

"Off you disgusting bitch! I DON'T KNOW MERCY!" He shouted stomping with more and more pressure.

Once there was no more head to stomp on, Malith simply sighed, "Worthless." HE said as he unfolded his wings once more. He then flew to the palace surrounded in spikes. Lecry one of the demon generals under Lucifer, he had gave Malith the order to capture Nero, the goal was simple. Get him to hate everything in the world, how? By pure torture. The plan was simple to destroy heaven, dethrone God himself and make a new hell for every immortal, and mortal. They would then create new worlds, go to other worlds and butcher the immortals of alien worlds that God had made.

But foolish Nero had listen to the women who birthed him and because of the time wasted in looking for him, he was more powerful than anticipated. Now he was a threat to Hell, now he is needed to be brought dead or alive, and Hell would resurrect him for the suffering.

But Malith scoffed at the idea of him being strong. Moreover to be the one to bring down the Most High. The demons should be the one to kill God. Not a half angel, god. But he is under orders and he follows them no matter what.

Malith made his way to the boss and as he did he shot a beam of energy and blew souls who crawled out of a hiding place into the burning fire. Malith smiled with pure glee as he heard more screams, he loved hearing the screams so much.

But in Hell everyone was tortured, all the way up to Lucifer. Malith's torture chamber is far worse than the mortals that are screaming. Hell is alive though he didn't how it was alive but hell is hell. And he certainly felt every aspect of hell. But there are parts even he felt bad for even the mortals, mostly because he was not the one to torture them. The atheists.

When Malith was in the mortal world he know that people didn't believe in God or gods. That pleased him because the ones who don't believe in God were damned by him back in the young years of humanity. When they relied on God for everything. And because those who rejected God wanted everyone to not believe in him, God placed a curse on them and those who didn't believe. The selfish all powerful God wanted to be worshiped by everything, even when his children wanted to take the majority of worshipers. And because his children were just minor gods compared to him, he curse the pagan gods and children, if they never were worshipped then they would die. And those who worshipped them would suffer the same Hell as the atheists.

That is what Malith had appreciated about God and that was the only thing he would ever be thankful for. The fact that he created Hell and allowed humans to become demons and torture the souls of man for all time. The selfishness of the younger version of God costed many humans to be damned.

And where do they go when damned? The lowest most brutal part of hell, the place where Nero has a special spot too. Hades operated differently, as Alyssum is a minor heaven but sends souls back to earth to whatever body. Tartarus is their version of hell that isn't like the hell the real Hell. This Hell, is completely different that the Hade's that the Greek's and other pagan's face. This Hell was exactly like that only more pain, more torment, and it's far worse when they mess with the brain of the soul.

Looking at the window he flew through it and calmly landed on two of the servants that where polishing the bloody floor. Malith pierced through their skulls easily with the clawed feet and bowed to the great three winged demon sitting upon the bone chair.

"Malith can you show some care to my floor, I just had fresh black diamond place and had blood everywhere after receiving happy news. Now, is it true, the son of Chaos lives?" Asked the demon general.

"My lord, he does." Malith remained bowing, fearing the torture that may come to him if missteps again.

"I see, Malith." The demon flinched at his name being mentioned. "You did very well, he is stronger than anticipated."

Malith looked up in confusion, he looked upon the blue and black dark wings that where pushed out upon the sides of the seat. The demon sitting with a relax/bored position, one hand pressed against his cheek the other on his leg that was spread out on the left arm rest.

"You just got your ass kicked by a boy who shouldn't have the power to fight a second in command demon." Lecry said.

"Well, maybe but how are we going to get him down here now, he's getting stronger and stronger the more time passes by." Malith questioned.

Looking at the ceiling in a thoughtful manner he stroked the beard on his human like chin, his body was covered in a thick blood red pigmentation, blue markings around his body in a way that made it seem as if scars where made with a knife. He had a circle blue mark that made it look almost purple thanks to the blood red skin. His eyes had a bright silver gleam with the lust of blood in them.

"Think of one thing that most humans cherish." Said Lecry.

"The mother…" Malith grinned.

Lecry looked at him with anger. "No you fool you think I would attack his mother!?"

Shaking slightly Malith thought of anything that Nero could cherish. "I don't know, Nero's mother is the only thing I could think of."

"Think about it, if we go after the son, the father doesn't do anything. He is allowing the child to grow stronger and believes if he intervenes then his son will just be a weak pathetic child. But if we went for the mother straight, then we would all be slaughtered down here, even if we do have the advantage." Lecry had a point, Chaos would be strong enough to annihilate the demons of hell on his own in a blood rage. It would take the elder demon gods to even have a chance.

"Why? The boy is that strong?" Malith asked.

"You fool did you not hear me? The father, he doesn't do anything for his child, he allows his growth. But the mother, she doesn't have part in the war. A human, and because of the father's love for the human he would come down and slaughter us, and the boy. He is an archangel, not only that as strong as or stronger than Michael. That's the reason we are not even touch the women less we all die. Nero can only be targeted, and it is meant to be. The prophecy is written in the old book of the Fates. That is why we will try to bring him to us. We are almost done with the seal of Chaos, soon we will be able to capture him then we may take the mother. And then the boy, then we will see how to go about his conversion." Lecry got up and walked past his servant who licked his fingers clean of the blood he had scooped up from the bodies.

Malith looked at his master in awe. "What then, we ruin the angels?"

Lecry smiled in natural demonic way. "Leave me be I have preparations to make myself, I am going to plan a small visit to the human realm."

Malith bowed once more. "As you wish milord." With that he left to go regain more power, the only problem is that he needs to wait before it returns, whatever Nero did he took a lot out."

* * *

Malith stood up and walked through Hell, stilling being tortured in its sick twisted design. Chains painfully pulling in and out of his body made it feel like he was being raped by the very dimension.

Both demons and humans were being tormented by the Hell beasts. Creatures that were pure demonic, creatures that were made after animals were pulled down unwillingly. Malith stomped on the tortured souls that were lying about.

The souls pleading for freedom, the cages that held the liars, strapped in chairs with maggots eating their genitally, coach roaches the size of rocks eating through the bodies, through the ears, eyes, mouths, stomachs, whilst the bug demons ripped out the tongues with molten plyers.

Malith ate some of the people's bodies as they were being stuffed with feces and rotten flesh dipped in stomach acid. He felt the anguish of his victims, remember the men and women he had raped. Visions of his past life came flooding back.

He was a teen, when he was at his mother's house. Pouring bleach into her soup, only to watch at the dinner table as she choked, and gagged at the disgusting taste of the soup. She looked at Malith with sadness, confusion, and betrayal. The bitch had deserved it. She worked day in and day out. She didn't care about Malith, she didn't care that he was beaten by his dad. That his sister cut him. She didn't care, she only hated him. Even when she kissed him, he could hear her thoughts, see through the lies that were in her actions and words. She wished he was dead.

The memory of him walked and he held the spoon and knife, he remembered the way he screamed in pain as the spoon dug into her eye, and he jammed the knife into her eye and pulled it out, the way she gurgled whilst he jabbed the stomach that held his baby sister. He remember… the way he slashed her throat and drank the blood running down. The way he cooked her meat, the way he smiled as he knew he had made a fine meal. He remembered when the family came home, when his sister screamed, and the way his father ran at him. How easy it was when the bleach that was thrown on his face and burnt him. He remembered stabbing the man who "loved" him, then his sister. How he took revenged for the way his sister teased him with her outfits. The pleasure he felt with her cold dead both.

And finally the way he was placed in an institution for the criminally insane, the hatred he had for those who said lies. That his family loved him, that they loved him, and how his family was the kindest in the neighborhood. That HE was the freak, that he would listen to screamo, dressed in black. Sacrifice animals to Satan. How HE was insane. How he was the devil. But they never understood him, what he loved the fascination and beauty death has to show.

"Nero…" Malith said through the meat of the woman he was eating. "I'll show you Hell, and you'll know my suffering, this Hell!" He said with glee as blood trickled down his chin.

_**Well that was dark, but I hope you liked it. I'll see you next time… year… ok fine I will try to finish this, or do my best to keep it going. Tell me what you think, want or whatever. And have a good day.**_


	18. Unspoken names

**Chapter 17: Unspoken Names.**

_**Third person POV:**_

Nero sat next to Thalia as she rested, concern on his face. Artemis should have been back, she said that she was summoned by a prayer about an hour ago. He didn't really understand how it worked, she just stated to slowly fade out and said as she did so. "Take care of her right now. I'll be right back, I'm being prayed to.

Thalia had been out for a good two hours, and because of that he felt guilt. He wasn't strong. He wasn't good enough to protect them. Although he did lose some memory of what happened only the last second of the battle. The rush of energy, and the desire to murder and protect. But the reason side of him allowed the reality to sink in. He couldn't have woken up if he had a concussion. But still it ached him for being weak.

Nero held out his hand and held onto her hand, cold but it had a static touch to them. The jolt did shock him a little but he got over it quickly and held her hand tightly. Concentrating on transfer energy to her. Moments went by, then a minute as nothing happened. No strength, not power, no nothing. Just a quiet sleeping girl and the tick of a clock, the thoughts running through his head about how she was a brave girl, she saved him. No. she saved Lilly not him.

Sighing as he got up and walked to the window to look outside. Looking back at Thalia he thought about how she was strong, where did the power come from that Nero felt? Was it truly his? It didn't feel like him. Nero felt bad as he looked at Thalia and held her hand tightly.

"Come one wake up I owe you an apology, and a thank you for saving my life… well I guess I just did those two right now since I mentioned it." Nero blushed slightly as it was embarrassing holding someone's hand while they slept.

The door opened to the infirmary and Chiron rolled himself in. "Ah. Nero I see you're feeling better."

"Hello sir. Yeah, I guess this will be my new cabin, seems like I find myself here a lot." Nero chuckled remembering how he was sent in three times in the short amount of time he was here, that was for many things that didn't even pertain to fighting.

Nero let Thalia's hand go to shake Chiron's strong hand. A hand of a wise man. "Mister Chiron what are?"

Chiron put his hand up to stop Nero. Nero looked at the centaur with confusion, how could this guy stay in a wheelchair? Why is he in a wheelchair right now when he could just be in his horse form? These are good questions that Nero wanted answers to.

"Nero I wanted to confirm this with you. We heard the sound of lighting, a bright flash was seen in the training grounds near the arena. And when you came back after the rest of the hunters, I had a chat with them all while you got some treatment. I got a full report of what happened. What happened?" Chiron sternly looked at him, the question settling into Nero's mind.

He turned and looked at Thalia. "Nero, Thalia is really powerful. She is the child of Zeus after all so that alone should give an idea of the power she has."

Silently he nodded, pondering at what Chiron was getting out. He looked into his eyes. "So what exactly are you trying to learn from me?"

"Relax this isn't some interrogation but I do want to find out information." Replied Chiron.

"So this is an interrogation just a polite version of one. Well I don't know what I have to offer in terms of information other than the name which I assume you know of by now." It wasn't that far off, it was a certain fact almost everyone in the camp knew about the events that occurred, and what the demon's name was most likely. But Nero guessed that Chiron was interesting in how they survived. The demon they fought was much worse than he thought if Chiron was truly concerned with it. Unless there was a bigger meaning behind it.

"Call it what you may, I need information that only you have. That is how you managed to defeat the demon that bested Thalia and also seemed to be nearly impervious to the hunters' arrows. They couldn't land much of a single blow without using all their strength. So tell me how did you manage to beat him so easily?" That wasn't a bad point, it would make anyone suspicious how a new guy in a camp full of heroes, slayers, and not to mention seasoned hunters defeat a demon that not even one of the strongest ones could handle.

Nero shuffled a little as he found a way to explain it. "Well to be honest, I have no clue. Not a single idea but I can tell you what I felt when it was over. It felt like a rush of worry, hatred mixed into fear. To be honest it was scary. Feeling such power still in me but leave. Only to slowly forget what happened. Bits and pieces just barley in tacked."

"I see, thank you. I am sorry you went through that. Truly I am." Chiron said bowing a little in a sign of asking for forgiveness.

Nero scratched the back of his head and looked to the side. He never was one to hold grudges especially over something that no one had part in. "It isn't your fault… but can I ask you one thing?"

Chiron hesitated but nodded in agreement. "If it is meant for you to know, then I will help you know it."

Nero clenched his fist in annoyance. "Why was there a demon in the grounds? Isn't this a safe place for my kind? Or us? So why the hell did a demon appear? And what's more it did damage to us. Aren't any of you going to help fight?" He couldn't comprehend that they would train kids, but leave them to fight demons, monsters, and other things that go bump in the night, and especially in their own area.

Chiron sensed the angry confusion that the boy had, but he didn't let it get to him. Instead he chose to explain the situation. "We do have a barrier, the only time it was ever down was during Thalia's tree's near death experience. But not even I know how a demon got in. This has never happened before. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Nero questioned.

Chiron looked at him. "Someone let him in…" He saw the shock on Nero's face his head beginning to stand on end as if a static shock pass through the teen.

"Why would any-"

Chiron held his hand out in a sign of peace. "I don't know, many children here have hatred in their hearts. The demon must have tapped into one of the camper's hearts and made them allow him through. No matter he got in."

Nero chuckled lightly. "And this was supposed to be a safe place. Clearly it's been great."

"Don't get snippy boy." Chiron said in a fatherly tone.

Nero growled under his breath. "Yes sir. So is this all you need?"

Not down yet the centaur scratched the gray beard and pondered a heavy thought, as if he was thinking of more question to ask Nero. Which he found. "What did the demon say to you Nero?"

The dark haired teen stared up onto the ceiling, sitting down as he did so and thought about it. Nothing really in particular was said as far as he remembered. He was about to say nothing but it suddenly came back to his memory. Avalon. With remembering the name he told the centaur. "The demon called me Avalon. I don't know what it meant but I know that must mean something right? I don't know anything else though. Sorry."

"Nero, this name is yours? I believe you were named Nero A. Seraphim?"

"Yes sir, but my name is Andrew, that is the middle name I was given. Does Avalon mean anything, sound familiar or something?" Avalon doesn't seem anything to special, Nero knew it was a term for heaven in old Celtic mythology.

"Other than the Celtic gods, no. I know fairies live their but other than that the name has no meaning to me." Chiron looked away for a minute and then said, "I'll be right back."

"Avalon huh…" Nero whispered into the silence.

"Yes big brother?" A voice answered in his head causing him to panic.

He scooted back only to fall over and land on his back. "Ouch! W-who's there? Show yourself!"

When he shouted this out Chiron looked back at him concerned. "Nero!?"

"Big brother it's me." Said the female voice, his head felt calm when he heard it but still it did scare the hell out of him. "Brother why are you saying that name?"

"Chiron… can demigods communicate with their siblings? Even if they're dead?" Nero wanted to know, this was far to creepy for anyone really.

"You hear a voice in your head, your sibling? Well to be honest I never heard of that unless they are a child of a power psychic god or something to that effect."

"My… sister, she's talking to me… and it's extremely creepy." Nero told him.

It turn out Nero's sister had other thoughts about that. "Creepy!? No way this isn't even close. I have seen when you get into your mood, and you know what I'm talking about big bro. When you're out thinking of girl and so happen to get a little WAY too happy." That's when Nero clasped his ears together on his head and yelled.

"OK ENOUGH JEEZ YOU MADE YOUR POINT DON'T GO WATCHING WHAT I DO!" A blushing Nero stating looking up after that to see Chiron with a look of confusion, yet knowing he didn't want to hear any more than what he just stated. Nero smiled with a toothy grin. "Eh hehe… Sorry about that she, well said something."

"And I don't want to know." He responded. Chiron just didn't care to know, nor allowed his mind to even wonder around the thought as it scared him.

"Big brother, the name Avalon is our name. Dad wanted to name you that and put it on your birth certificate, but it wouldn't look to good in this day and age. Listen big brother, I have to go but I will try to talk to you soon." Nero felt his sister's presence leave as if she was there physically and then not. But when she did leave, Nero just felt a sense of cliché, as if the sudden explanation came from an anime or book.

"Wait… sis." Nero whispered.

Seconds went by and finally he felt the sensation again. "Yes brother what do you need?"

"Why did you suddenly come now? Have you always watched me and been in my head?" That was actually a scary thought because he did have private things like everyone and having someone watch that is creepy.

"Well much like you I have powers I got from dad, albeit not too much power but I do have some. I need more time to practice and train myself."

"Wait train? You are alive? How? Where?" Nero was now not even talking but communicating through the thoughts.

"Look I have to go Nero, I really wish I could explain properly but." She was fading away from his mind.

"No you owe me… sis!" But it was too late Nero felt her leave.

Nero then waited for a little bit before he fully got up, he held onto a dresser as he pondered his name. And the information that he just received. "Avalon huh? That's my name. And her name too. My sister. Avalon Seraphim." Nero said quietly.

"What happened?" Asked Chiron.

"Well apparently my sister is alive. Or dead, or something. I'm confusing I know but that's all. She said we shared the name Avalon. At least that's what our father wanted. Well suffice to say I heard her before and I just need to find her. Somehow… but I need to train here." Nero said.

Chiron nodded. "Well then. Nero have you always heard her voice?"

Nero nodded, "Only once although, this hasn't happened until all this supernatural stuff happening."

"Ok… you're not schizophrenic that's for sure." Said Chiron.

Nero laughed and just looked at him, he shuffled his hair as he said. "Thanks doc. I would know that by now.

Silencing had filled the air with Thalia's breathing the only thing making any sound. Nero looked at her injured body and felt sad. And really guilty about her injuries.

"Avalon…" Said Chiron as he moved to the door. "That name is starting to have some significates, I'll look into it more, in the mean time you should come with me Nero." He said making his way to the outside, leaving Thalia and Nero alone.

Nero looked at her and rubbed her head. "Get well soon."

As he made his way out of the infirmary and walked with Chiron, campers marched around carrying weapons, shields, and some even with guns. Boxes being moved about, people training. Practicing with partners in fights. There were many campers around, the place was incredibly packed more than he had seen. It was like a huge school.

Nero had never been to a camp but the image of this scene always seemed to come up. Only with less swords, guns, bows and arrows. Just overall no weaponry and many activities. He never really desired to go to one mainly because that would require him to leave his mom. Mommy's boy all the way, and he was proud of it.

A shadow fly past and over Nero and with a loud shriek. It was a shriek of a horse.

"LOOK OUT!" A girl's voice shouted loudly.

When Nero looked around he saw campers running away. Some ducking for cover, covering themselves with shields, crawling under cabins that were above the ground with beam supports. Women screaming out "DUCK AND COVER ITS A FLY AWAY PEGUSUES!"

Nero looked back at Chiron but only found an empty wheelchair. His face went into a "WTF" moment of expression, complete and utter confusion.

"Hello?" Began Nero but only found that he was only one out in the open. Campers urging him to come forward but then ducked down when the sound of a horse wailed in the air.

"LOOK OUT!" Was all Nero heard before he looked up and saw hooves, then darkness.

**Well hope you guys liked it, there will be more.**


	19. Watch where you fly!

**Chapter 18: Watch where you fly!**

His head run like a gong, filling his head with the pain of a thousand crashing moons. The searing pain shooting throughout his head. The floor holding him closely, cuddling his head in a thick warm pile of… Nero sat up quickly feeling the pain of being hit escalate to near a shattered skull proportion of pain. Looking back at what he was laying in was the green grass. Well the grass that was once green. This grass was covered with a thick red liquid.

He held his head carefully feeling the blood wash down onto his hand. Pain, nothing but burning, hard, brutal pain. "Argh, what the fu-" Nero looked up to see a horse head pressed against his nose.

He stared at it until the blood poured over his eyes and the pain caused him to drift in and out of focus. "You, what the." The horse neighed at Nero before he could finish causing more pain.

"Oh my gods are you okay I am so very sorry! Please don't be dead! Oh gods! I'm so sorry I was trying to learn how to fly and I don't know what went wrong!" The voice on top of the horse cried out, she was a young girl. Probably Nero's age, everyone at the camp pretty much was. She made the whole situation worse when she began to ramble on at how she was never going to learn to fly, that she was a failure.

Nero stared at her with one eye open sighing at how annoying she was becoming, especially how she was making it into a massive deal as if she had actually killed him. Nero looked at her as she screamed and talked to the horse about how it was a bad flying. She had scene hair, way too proofed. As if it was some kind of wig, she had chains on her side and she seemed to above average in terms of normality. The girl wasn't making any sense, she was continuing her argument with the horse as Nero tried to calm her down.

While yes he may be skinny, he certainly wasn't one to be considered a tooth pick. It wasn't like he was going to snap if she hit it. Although he wished because the pain was so unbearable. Especially since this girl before him was shouting like a banshee… Nero thought about it. She was a banshee. No banshees would be quieter, this girl was an air horn.

Nero put a hand out in an attempted to get her to listen and pay attention, but no use she continued to argue to a freaking horse. "Listen I'm fine just shut the hell up, it is starting to hurt."

No use.

She turned to him and hid her face in her hands in some kind of attempt to get him to accept her apology. "I'm sorry you got hit, it's all my fault! I'm such a bad flier I'm nothing like my sister!"

"Ow." Said Nero as he covered his ears and head. "Please for the love of life. Shut up."

"But!" She protested.

Chiron came galloping over to Nero and the girl, he then shouted. "Celestia! I told you time after time to NOT fly under fifty feet, you could have killed him!"

Nero frowned even deeper, "I kinda wish she did now."

Chiron looked at him and went wide eyed as Nero fell onto his knees clutching his head in pain. "Can I go back to the room my head is killing, like blood is coming out look!" His hand holding out to Chiron who wasn't too concerned about him seeing how he was strong. But when he let go, Nero fell back down from the

"You of all people should know I'm not one to listen." She said angrily. "Besides look around, no one." She stop to look at Nero. "Else, got hurt."

People surrounded the area, some petting the winged horse. One blonde haired guy picked up Nero and held him close trying to make sure he didn't fall down in pain. "You alright bud?"

Patting the guy's back Nero said "Yeah man."

"Serious Celestia you got to listen during flying lessons, I can help you if you would like?" The boy said. Beside him who helped Nero as well commented.

"Seriously I offered but you never take it. What if he died?" She argued.

Like Nero said before the same line repeated as he stood up correctly by himself.

Celestia looked at her and the blonde guy. "Shut it."

"Celestia!" Started Chiron.

She held her hands up in annoyance, "Yeah I know but you have to understand I don't want your help. I am fine on my own. My father won't claim me unless I get good at something."

The blonde guy smiled while he got close to her and began to pat her head. "I doubt Apollo would claim you, if he is your godly parent."

That made her get really angry, "Yeah I know he is, I have all the abilities as the cabin so suck it!"

"Oh yeah? With your talent it'll be truly the gods' gift if they would ever give you a quest."

She gritted her teeth in frustration and pushed those who were next to the Pegasus. "I'll show you all. And Brad you can eat a bag of d-"

Chiron shouted at the girl, "Celestia! Please take it easy and relax."

"Why bother talking to her she's an idiot." The blonde boy named brad said.

Nero laughed a little only to have his head hurt. This girl was too easy to be picked on. Her emotion ran rampant. And this Brad guy had such a stupid name to Nero. "Hey Celestia, you shouldn't give up. You'll get your chance. Just remember to keep practicing, and at least watch where you fly."

"She looked down at him, then smiled in appreciation. "Thanks man. Look I'm very sorry for hitting you."

Nero snickered. "Don't be it isn't the first time I nearly died, I'm sure it all happened to you, a near death experience I mean. Don't worry just be careful? Oh and I like your shirt, Black Veil Brides?"

She went wide eyed in excitement. She quickly got down and held Nero's hands tightly. "You like them too!?" She grinned.

Nero looked at her in a way to show her his discomfort for being touched. However she didn't let go. He thought about the way to break it to her that they weren't his favorite band, especially since he had liked a girl who liked that band. The only problem was she was a jerk, not like Sam. But she was a different case. "Well they aren't bad but they aren't my favorite of bands. However the shirt looks cool at least."

"Oh, thanks man. Again sorry for hitting you." She apologized again and again.

Chiron sighed and said aloud. "Please everyone go back to what you were doing and Celestia, please try to do better. You won't survive long if you don't work on all your trainings."

Boys and girls both groaned as they all walked off to do what they do. And Nero watched as the gothic rider flew off.

"My head still hurts like a bitch." He turned to Chiron. "And your hair is messed up badly."

Chiron sighed and looked at Nero. "Come we need to go, we still have to discuss some heavy topics.

**Short chapter but my friend wanted to be in the story :p**


	20. Hidden Truths of the Bible

**Chapter 19: Hidden Truths of the Bible**

The day was still young, at least twelve thirty seven. It was a Thursday… At least Nero believed it was. Other than the demon attack, horse hooves smashing into his skull causing a near fracture. Or maybe it was a fracture. Maybe all this was a dream Nero was having… no because he would have been home with his sweet loving mother. This wasn't a dream it was the painful reality he knows. But other than that yeah he was doing great.

Nero had thought about how his body fully healed only within a few short hours after the fight with Malith the demon. He knew he shouldn't have been able to get up in the first place. His spine was broken in half. But something healed him instantly, or rather ignored the pain and fact his body lost connection with his lower half and just moved. While that happened it must have healed itself just like that. All because of a power he couldn't control, the thing he knew was inside. Now it had an explanation, at least he believed so.

Jack the thing he fear when he was younger, the thing that looked like him, would say he was pathetic. Tell him that he was nothing, and he said his body should belong to him and let him take care of the bad things. Just like the babysitter from hell. Her sick games would have ended if he had just let Jack take over. Jack… that was his power manifested in an entity.

He wondered while he walked with Chiron who was talking to some campers who needed to speak quickly. Nero just wanted to know why he was being punished with demon after demon. Painful moment after painful moment, he didn't think he was a bad guy. Of course when he was little he stole some Pokémon cards from the store. And of course the occasional donut, or eight for his mother and him to snack on.

But other than that he wasn't a bad person, which was a certainty in his mind. What kid doesn't take what they want? He just didn't seem to get it but then again, nothing in his life did make sense. Well nothing that was supernatural such as the time when he took a walk to school with his friends, then a grown man tried to kidnap one of them. Nero had bit the nose off the man's face in retaliation.

He was sure he was curse, or at least something, because this life wasn't fair. He just hoped it was the same as the other demigod children, although something told him that some aspects were easier for them.

Chiron had finished talking to the group of young pre teens letting them walk off back to wherever they needed to go. He then pointed to the huge building in front of them. Chiron then began t explain. "This is the big house, the one place with all your needs, potions, books, spell books, councils, meetings, even the old infirmary."

Nero just let out a quick, 'ah' then paused. "So why did you bring me here? Is there a book I need to read that will explain something?" He asked.

Chiron began to walk without talking to the boy, so Nero just followed to the big house.

* * *

Nero sat down in a chair and watched Chiron do the unthinkable. He walked over to a wheelchair and then backed up into it. Yeah, no kidding around, he backed up into the wheelchair then suddenly the wheelchair looked like it was apart of him. He then grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it over him.

Nero just stared in a wide-eyed, "I want to ask but I don't want to know and try to comprehend how."

"Its magic, lets leave it at that. I see you made yourself comfortable at the very least." He responded while grabbing a small teacup, then drinking whatever was inside, if it was enchanted like Nero had presumed. "Alright, I have a question for you, what can you tell me about the Bible?" He asked after putting the cup down and rolling to a little bookshelf. He looked around until he found the book he was looking for.

"The Bible? Which one the Greek? Wait do they have any bibles?"

"Nero, I am talking about the Bible you were raised by, the Christian Bible." Chiron said.

Nero chuckled a little, "Oh yeah, I knew that totally. Well lets see, giving that it is the word of God and part of my religion I would have to say a lot. Why do you ask?"

Chiron opened the book and blew a little dust off. "Because I want to show you something that not even the Vatican has in their holy study. This book here." He said shaking it a little. "This is the first written works of John."

Nero just stared at it like it meant nothing, and in honesty. It didn't, things like that didn't register properly at the moment. Finally it hit him, he looked surprised and after giving it some thought, he wondered how could Chiron be holding the first works of John the Disciple of Christ. It was two thousand years old, at the very least right? He stared at Chiron expecting a little 'gotcha' thrown out but all he saw was a dead serious set of eyes. "How do you have something that valuable, and just in a little bookshelf?"

"We keep it clean, and enchanted it to not dissolve. But let me tell you a tale of how I came across it." Chiron sat it on his lap and began. "It was a long time ago, I was traveling around and stopped to refill the water in my water jug. When I saw him by the beach. He was kneeling on the ground praying. That is when I stepped forward sensing a great power nearby. I had felt the power of the gods of Olympus but this power was so much fiercer. Powerful but benevolent, as if the universe was showing the power of a gentle king surrounded by a crowd of people, only the crowd was the world. I then watched as he got up and looked at me, a friendly smile on his face. And he invited me over."

Nero looked confused, "You just walked to a man who just waved to you to come."

Chiron looked annoyed at being interrupted, "Different times, let me finish. Now I walked to him and we spoke. He told me that he was expecting a Greek beast, me. That I would take his works in the hopes that I meet a destined One. One of few. He explained that his words are not just of how events will play out, but it would act as a guide. It would serve as a warning by the words glowing when it is in the presence of one of these beings he spoke of. I believe. You are among the Ones." Chiron finished. He then tossed the ancient writing at Nero to which he caught only barley.

As soon as he touched the book, he saw the words glow bright. That made him freak a little, as Nero knew what it meant. His fate was sealed the moment he touched that book.

"Wha!?" Nero yelped.

"I have read it and the words say the same thing as the Bible that is printed only I can see some clues through visions that were sent in through it. The words 'I am the Alpha and Omega.' I believe those words are of you and your sister, that you spoke of previously." Chiron said.

Nero just looked at him and just asked. "Am I truly the child they spoke of?"

Chiron moved to the teacup and drank from it once more. "Nero you asked that many times, yet you know the answer. My question is, do you really wish you weren't his child?"

He had hit the nail right on the coffin. He was totally right; Nero didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to be dragged into the fate of being the end of the world. Some AntiChrist that people fear, no he didn't want to be that because he would only fear himself more.

Chiron stared down at Nero calmly, he looked sad; in the way like a uncle, or brother understood that he knew what the feelings of the other were. That they could sympathize with them about what is happening in their life. He could see, Nero didn't want to live in this life. Yet he knew he would have to accept it.

"Yes, Artemis said you were the Son of Chaos yet she claimed you as her own. You are truly special not in just a cosmic prophetic way, I believe you are destined for great things other than the fate set out before you. You are to help prevent this end, the end that was started because the Devil betrayed God. But even though you are the One of these prophecies, I believe you can do much more than what they say about you, because you are you, and no words on paper can ever change that about you."

Nero looked up at Chiron, his words were strong but Nero just didn't know what to think. He wanted to understand what he had to do in a prophecy for God's son. Unless God didn't want his son to come down as he knew it would mean that the world now would be destroyed and have all life end. Or something like that. And being a loving being. He didn't want that.

"Yeah thanks… hey Chiron, let me ask you something."

"Of course."

Nero paused before he said what he was going to say making sure he was mentally prepared to understand. "Why do demons come in human form? They can take their shape perfectly in their demonic form and yet I have met three in human bodies."

Chiron took a moment to think and then answered. "They are masking themselves. Much like some monsters do with the Myst. The demons mask their presence with possession, it also gives them more stability but that doesn't mean they're confined to a human form. Like the Greek monsters, they can change into their true form over time."

Nero nodded, "Thanks, and now there was a tablet. Artemis said, if we get that and this book right here, what do you think would happen? They're both words of God. Maybe they are meant to be together. You think they might help prevent the end?"

Chiron grew more intrigued. "I do, maybe you are onto something, and maybe that book and the tablet may contain power necessary for this. We need the Oracle. Rachel may have a prophecy for you to guide you. Until then we'll wait here and bide a week before you do anything rash."

Nero nodded, "Agreed." He then looked at the book and set it on the table beside him, the words stop glowing. He then thought about it. If he picked it back up and the words didn't glow. Then maybe he wouldn't be the chosen one. Or one of them at least. That means it was a mistake and he would get to be scot-free. "You know maybe this glowing thing was a mistake, look see I bet if I touch it again it won't glow. Ah crap…" He said as he had a finger on it. Chiron looking at him bemused yet having a smirk on him. "Just, one more time." Nero said and grabbed the book and opened it again, only to have the lights glow bright blue.

Then Nero said softly as he stared at it. Feeling all his hopes and wants, his dreams get ripped apart. All because of a book, he had a plan earlier with Chiron but after having a quick moment to himself before he had grabbed the book, he decided he didn't want to be a chosen One. He hated the thought in fact. And when he stared at the light with a calm plain look. All that he said was. "Well, shi-"

**Well I hope you guys liked this. I typed it in one hour and twenty minutes because I really just needed to get this done so I can sleep. Bad habit of being stubborn and doing something and continuing until it's done. You know how it is. I will try to improve my comedy, my everything but be patient. I suck. And plus I want to write my official Novel too. SO yeah. But still this was all at 12 in the night. I am tired but you know insomnia is a pain. Any way thank you to those who read so fair. Who ignored my mess ups. And all thanks. Review and tell me what you want to see or try to know about in the story and I'll see what I can do thank you.**


	21. Nope

**Chapter 20: Nope**

Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, NOPE! That was the only thing Nero could think about the whole idea. He didn't want to be the One. Especially the One to end or save the world! It was a huge responsibility and one that Nero surely didn't want to have, not in a lifetime. He didn't have the will to study for a Math test, that's a lot of responsibility and yet he is now given one in the shape of a book that reads, "Hello you're the one to possibly destroy the world, you're hell's number one target. You're going to be taking on a lot of crap for the rest of your miserable existence." That was a nice thing to have on you're mind, it was like adulthood came in a second. But ten times worse.

Nero looked at the book while Chiron simple said, that not to worry. He didn't know what to really think other than nope, so Nero just stated out loud. "I'm so not doing this no way in hell! Oh wait I probably shouldn't do that because I AM HELL'S PUBLIC ENEMY NUMBER ONE WHO PROBABLY WANT TO KILL ME AND DRAG ME DOWN!"

"What do mean you're not this? What happened?" Asked Chiron who was slightly shocked at the outburst, then he rolled his way to Nero who got up and was now pacing about. He then picked up the book then looked at the boy who now was biting his finger. Chiron then sighed knowing that people sometimes freak out. Then again some of these demigods never had this put on them, a war between Heaven, Hell, the gods against angels and demons, man against men while monsters fight others. This isn't just a war like Percy stopped, that war would have looked like a pillow fight compared to what Nero was going to face soon. If he chose wrong; then he will suffer such a pain no demigod has suffered yet.

"Look Nero you're destined." Chiron was then cut off.

Nero swatted the air in frustration. "Like I give a damn! What about my mother, what about my friends, speaking of which I need to go back to them, to school to my normal life. I don't belong here, I must have been missing for like what a few days now?" Nero said, "I am fine with being a god's child, fighting demons, getting hurt in the name of protecting others. Even being Artemis' adopted son I don't mind that, but I can't be the one to decide the fate of every human." He frowned. "Sorry but I don't think I am the right guy for this. Maybe someone else should do this."

Chiron read the book that was before him, old scripture that not even the gods or Vatican have in their library. The words read. "I am the Alpha and the Omega, beginning and end." God didn't mean just himself, but the two he constructed in the woman's womb. They would be the beginning and end. "I'm sorry but this isn't your choice. You're here and you're going to fulfill your role in life no matter what."

He wasn't lying; the truth was there, no matter what happens you will always play a role in a life and in a story. In a massive design everyone has a path and story that will branch out into someone else's story.

Nero didn't want to listen but it did sink through. "I am going to end the world?"

Chiron let out a massive sigh in pure frustration. "You're being childish. You do have a choice."

Nero turned his head and with a baby voice said. "But I am a child!"

Chiron put the book where he got it and for a second thought about something. "You're not the first demigod who had the weight of the world on your shoulders, you know?"

Nero stopped for a second. Looked at him and answered "Thalia? I know she had the fate of the world before she turned sixteen. And like she is now like supposed to be thirty or something?"

"No she was part of a prophecy and she could have let the gods be destroyed, well not destroyed but be taken to the underworld. And I don't know her age, all I know is she was a tree for a while, but she then came back at the age of fifteen. She is a difficult subject I supposed. But no even more so, his name is Percy Jackson."

"Uh… ok, he had been apart of an end of the world type of deal?" Nero just stared, red eyes making Chiron nervous.

"Well yes, but he had more motivation, and a little less… whiny." Chiron said.

"Well excuse me for having the world and realization of the life I was handed to me fall down so suddenly after I touched a freaking magic BOOK! A magic book. A book is telling me what my life is now? He does say it doesn't it? You told me right?" Nero said.

"Well no but just relax. It happens to the best of us." Chiron stated. Remembering when his memory was wiped for a day thanks to a practical joke by his family.

Nero felt lighter, it was a nice feeling knowing that he wasn't the first to kind of freak out but still embarrassed he wasn't strong enough to handle it. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You are the first I've see who has lived for seventeen years blissfully unaware from this world that you have been brought into this life. So I am not entirely surprised that you are in this state."

Nero hunched into a corner of darkness. He was still slightly freaking out, only for a good fifteen seconds or so to pass by and have him calm down. Getting up from his corner of darkness to look at the centaur bound in the wheel chair he nodded. But not with a hint of emotion hidden inside. Just a tired, dim fading light, light that is used to get through the day. Not sadness, but fear of what is happening.

Nero stared into the centaur's eyes, as did he. "What if I do something wrong? How do I know I messed up or not?" His worry was clear in his voice only to be emphasized by his slowly shaky tone.

Chiron gave a pity filled look at Nero; he looked like he wanted to tell him bad news but was trying to find a way to break it down in the most gentle way. As if he was a doctor about to tell his patient how much time he has to live. "I don't have a doubt in my mind you will see failure somewhere." He started, "Through your betrayals that may happen to you, or even through the lack of trust you may be had. Even to the sad truth that you will lose someone. But that doesn't mean it has to stop you. Like a river of time, you must go on and not stay put where you stand. Believe in yourself and do what this heart of yours tells you to do. Only then will you find a way for you to live in peace and acceptance."

It felt like he was being given a motivational speech at a retreat for priest, lead by the bishop. But either way he looked at it, the words eased his heavy heart. Nero just smiled, lightly. Not really knowing what to say other than simple words. "Thank you, Chiron."

Chiron felt a little good as he pushed up his chest subtly and said, "I have trained many heroes. But never once did I see a hero look at the face of danger and give up his whole life because he thought it was all just so pointless. And now I think I have finally seen a hero, come to terms with a set goal in mind, not to just save this world but to spare himself."

Nero looked at him and smirked. "I'm glad I am not the first, although close I will not go down so easily next time."

"I sure hope not, other wise I want my hour back." Chiron said.

"You should go for comedy, I think you'd be a great background character making good snide remarks. Kind of like my friend. Which by the way, I need to go see. They may have been attacked." Nero wasn't too sure about what the demon's intentions were one hundred percent but he did know that anyone he had contact with might have been endangered.

Chiron shook his head whilst drinking the tea he had picked up. "Not a good idea at all, think about it. If they captured your friends, they would have sent a message. An invitation to go get them back but the thing is they haven't, why? Because they don't know where they are. It might have something to do with your scent not being traceable until a certain point in time. Well not properly by any means. You haven't been detected until last week, the day you met your first monster, and demon. Who also did a camouflage just to get to you by using your neighbors to not be detected by the hunt, which also sensed your power. If your birthday was last week, nearly on what was it. Sunday, but you barley celebrated it properly with your friends on the Monday. Then they only got a slight bit of your power scent. Rendering them safe for now. Unless you were to go there." His reasoning was pretty fair, but Nero did celebrate his birthday with his mother on Sunday, as it was really his true birth date. But did it on a Monday since he was born at eleven forty-eight on February ninth. Then that means his mother was safe too.

"That makes sense. But may I ask. Why was I undetected for so long?" Was it like that for all demigods he wondered, Nero just didn't know.

"That I cannot answer without guess work. Maybe your father put a barrier on you as a child to not have any monsters sense you. That is something you should take with him." Chiron said.

"Great." Nero said as he went and go the book. "Well since I feel better, I guess I will have a read into what this book says about the end. Maybe I can figure something out and try to avoid any possible bumps that may happen. I don't know but now. I am not going to give up. I have to protect my mother's world with all I have." Although he truly didn't feel that way, well not the whole fight the demons and all evil but for his mom he did. No he still was scared, and wondering if it was best for him to be alive.

"Good, I was hoping you would have the will to fight. Otherwise raising a son would be a lot tougher that it would seem." The voice came from the entrance to the study, Nero looked to see the hunt leader and moon goddess standing there. She had a silver jacket with fur for the hood, light faded blue jeans with some grayish silver tennis shoes.

"Artemis… when did you get?" Nero was going to ask but the goddess had to speak.

"Chiron," She began. "Will we be having capture the flag? I am sure my hunters would love the challenge of fighting against the whole camp."

Nero's jaw dropped so fast in confusion that he though he'd loss it if it weren't attached to him. "Are you joking? That's a lot of people, and for us."

Chiron chuckled. "Don't worry so much Nero, Artemis' hunt is greatly skilled compared to the majority of the campers, but still. Can they handle two hundred and more?"

Nero looked shocked. "Wait what?"

Nodding Artemis had only the highest expectation for her hunt, and so this would be a great test to see how strong they are. "Of course, I just wonder where I will be placing Nero…"

He backed off a little, "W-w-wait please, I can't participate."

Chiron and Artemis looked at him as if he was stupid. She asked what exactly did he mean by can't.

"I don't have energy really to play, I'm still exhausted even after what happened with the demon… I just don't think I can play." He explained.

Chiron stopped on the floor with frustration. "Well that isn't very sportsman like of you, we had a whole armor set and weapons for you to use."

Nero went slacked jawed. "What do you mean armor and weapons!? We kill each other for sport!?"

Another laughed from Chiron, only this time he was joined by Artemis who explained to him. "No one dies, at least so far in the past ten years I think."

Nero gritted his teeth and mumbled under his breath. "So we do slaughter each other to near death for your sick pleasure."

"What was that!?" Artemis demanded.

"Wha? Nothing!"

"Oh don't give me that, you answer your mother when she asks you a question you got that?"

Chiron interjected, "We don't kill each other for sport but what we do is fight for the flag like it was a game, a video game with swords, shields, spears, bows, just weapons in general with magic."

Nero laughed once. "Sure why not lets through in some fireballs too. Now I defiantly can't play, I have no fighting experience whatsoever."

Artemis countered. "So what were those demon fights that occurred?"

Nero looked shocked as if he was being betrayed. "It was dumb luck. Nothing more. I don't remember what I did fully but I know I didn't do some cool blow exchanging fist type of fight."

"But you still won." Artemis claimed.  
"I can't beat you can I?" A sad Nero asked.

Chiron rolled to a desk and got a small bottle with some liquid. "You can't beat a goddess, and especially if that is your parent. How about you serve as medic?"

Artemis and Nero both said quickly, "No!"

Then went back to arguing.

"But I don't want to fight! I need more training, plus I need to read this book." He lifted the glowing book.

Artemis stared and looked back. "What's this Chiron?"

Chiron then explained what he told Nero. Artemis seemed to understand.

"Still you're going to fight, you're part of the hunt and you need to pull your own weight. So let's go now. You need practice so we will get you some. Thalia is recovered by the way. She is moving about now."

Nero was stunned for a moment. He had forgotten about her condition for a while, he felt shame rack him in the manhood as he didn't pay enough attention and care for her. What kind of friend was he?  
"Thalia…" Nero muttered.

"Say Nero let's go right now and get you some water and a sword, then after we can eat. Deal?" Artemis said looking at him in a cool manner.

"Sure I guess, but don't kill me."

She grinned devilishly. "Don't make it easy for me then."

Nero looked back at Chiron who was drinking another cup of whatever was in the teacup. He mouthed 'Help me please' only to be hit with a smile and a wave saying "Bye-bye".

"Well… as long as I get food, and better at fighting." Said Nero, "but can we go talk to Thalia first I just want to make sure she's ok."

Artemis stuck out her tongue and had a blank eye stare after saying, "Awe baby brother is worried about big sister." In a child mocking tone.

"But seriously are we going to have me fight against the campers?"

Artemis let go of Nero's shoulder and let him walk behind her on his own.

"Half won't play this day, but don't worry, one hundred isn't even close to beating thirty of my best." She grinned with pride. "Maybe I should send you with the enemy team, at least it will be a little more fair."

Nero sighed. "Great, getting my butt kicked by them. That's what they probably wanted for a while now right?"

"Yep."

Sighing Nero continued. "Well at any rate. I'm taking a shower after training."

**Thanks for reading. I'm going to try to focus less on this story and focus more on my personal novel, as that will most likely be my way to make some money. And yeah. I will see you next time. Maybe later this week. Like in a few days. I don't know depends on my mood, motivation. And just. Well the time.**

**Also Nero's theme (updated) **

**D-technolife **

**Self vs Self- Pendulum **

**The Fountain - Pendulum**

**Ans to the reviewer who asked if I like pendulum.**

**Yes. I love them so much **


	22. A stone in the woods

**Chapter 21: A stone in the woods**

**Nero's pov**

I had no idea what time it was but I didn't care as long as I got to that beautiful shower. The amount of sweat that poured down made every breeze a blizzard. My training was worse than that with Lily; Artemis fired arrows so fast some pierced through my leg, and the only reason I am not in the infirmary is because she gave me the magic potions to heal my body. Which was really nice to have because it hurt as much as being stabbed by the succubus in the stomach. But even so I would have preferred not being hurt so much by it. What's sad is that I believe that the god of being good at stuff just look at me when I was born and said, "Nah this, this, this kid. Nah man I don't like dis kid. Screw him."

Thalia was of course on my mind, she worried me honestly. Being knocked out and was sleeping for a long time now. Who knows she could be in a coma. Then again I worry way too for my own good. Or so my mom says. She is just tired I'm sure… I'm sure.

I walked to the beach since I had a good twenty-minute break; I took a seat on the edge of the water, not quite hitting the water and wet sand but still close. Close enough for my feet to get wet at the very least. My thoughts fell back to when I had held that old book, the ancient text that glowed brightly in my eyes. A prophet given a prophecy by the almighty himself, and it includes me. End the world; kill the angels, demons, gods, man… and mom.

That's what I have a feeling of anyway. My destiny to do that and I am stuck with the Greek gods who might kill me. I already made an enemy, and it turns out its Chiron's good friend. The worst part about being with the Greek gods wasn't the fact they may kill me but I was stuck with Artemis, she wasn't just tough on me. I know she really cares about me, because she puts so much pressure onto my training… on me.

But still she doesn't like men, she moves around the country a lot, something I wouldn't like. I just am confused in why she claimed me… maybe she is planning something, using me as a pawn piece? Argh why am I thinking of this, I feel bad she gave so much for me and is even staying here for a while too. Thanks Artemis… I'm sorry I didn't mean to be that mean. But I don't want to be used; I don't want to be a key to a lock in this world. I don't want to be the final piece of the puzzle. All I want is to be normal. I wanted to ask out Sam, hoping she liked me, maybe even marry her… no that's going to far.

The responsibility, the lives in my hand it wasn't something someone my age should have to deal with. It isn't right, just imagine if a baby is picked to work in a corporation. It isn't right, I need to be informed and trained but no I don't have that properly. I only had so much time I know that. I feel it in my heart. Sounds messed up but that is my burden.

I felt the wind slap my face with a cold gust causing my right eye to close before my hair hit my eye. I laid back and smiled the smell of the salty ocean had made me want to sleep. But I couldn't cause then I'll get the worse sunburn.

My eye flutter open to see the burning sun in the sky, clouds flowed through and blocked the sun from burning out my eyeballs. I watched the clouds look like food that I wanted, feeling slightly hungry.

As I stared and blinked, my heart raced as another wave of horror came, this moment would never be mine. Not anymore, my life is damned and these skies will be full of blood one day, red paint all about the sky. I watched as the sky dripped with blood, the rain falling on my skin although I felt nothing I knew that it was the blood I would spill one day. That scared me so much that I shot up panting hard, my breath not being able to be controlled. I knew why I was freaking out but I couldn't stop it. It was as if I couldn't control my body, it was so much horror, and in my mind I watched as I murdered thousands one by one!

What if I commit suicide? Would the world be safe? My mom will be safe… wouldn't she? Or would the thought of my death destroy her?

I frowned. No she wouldn't be safe, I don't want to be some coward who runs away. I wasn't one. No… I didn't want to be a coward.

No I know what I can do. I can leave the camp and go somewhere or do something to prevent the apocalypse. Tonight I'll leave as long as I don't get paralyzed from practiced or something.

"Your break is over. Hurry up." A voice rang.

I jumped to my feet and spun so fast I nearly fell into the water. I balanced myself somehow and stared at the ninja who startled me. It was Eve the elf girl.

I gasped in shock. "Baby Jesus in a manger what were you trying to do give me a heart attack!?"

She looked disappointed. "Great, next time for sure."

I shouted, "Wha!? You were going for that!?"

"Oh well. I will see your death soon."

I looked at her in a what the heck is wrong with you look then got the stern look back.  
"Don't look at me with that disgusting face of yours." She said harshly.

"Jeez what the heck did I do to you? Why do you all hate me?" I asked. It honestly got me sick and tired of how these girls treated me.

"I don't need a reason for you, you boys are all the same. Power hungry, monstrous, abusive beasts." She said so coldly, the wind backed off.

"No we're not, just because you have had a bad thing done by some jerk doesn't mean everyone is."

"Shut up you don't know anything kid." She snapped back. I recoiled a little, I was super close to the beach, my feet were getting soaked, and thank God my shoes were on some the rocks.

I grit my teeth, she was right. I didn't know a thing about her, not even an idea about her past. I felt bad.

"You're right I don't have a clue about you. But you don't know anything about me so I wouldn't be talking." I countered. "I've been through some hard time and been picked on many, many times, but I didn't assume everyone was evil. That they need to die or something," I thought of my friends from home. Their smiles, the moments we shared together. "I've made friends and learnt that many people are good. The same for us boys we aren't bad in fact the majority maybe are decent and some evil. But you need to make an effort."

Eve snarled and walked away. Her sassy yet really sexy walk that the elf made just distracted me for a moment. "I don't trust you period."

I sighed. "Great talk." I thought. Guess I should get going I hope I can prove her wrong.

"Urgh." I groaned as I kicked the san causing it to fly up. Annoyingly the wind pushed the sand right into my mouth and face. I spat and coughed every time this happened at the beach. Sand in my face from the wind, salt water in my eyes. I loved it but damn it this sucked.

Maybe I should go back but then again if I go back I'll just be a punching bag for the hunters. They were sorta jerks aside from being my sisters. But they did help a lot. In a painful way.

I began to walk through the forest in the same direction where Eve had gone. She seemed like a great girl and could even be an amazing friend. Maybe she was a strong fighter. I didn't know because she didn't fight with me but I could tell she wanted to have a go at it.

I past a huge rock that looked like a giant piece of crap a monster the size of a whale would poop out and laughed at it. I wonder what they called that place. Shit mountain probably. But when I looked at it, it kinda resembled a fist if you looked in the right way. I kept going pass the poop rock and found something that I knew wasn't natural. There about fifty feet from me was a glowing rock. It seemed like it was shining from the sun but I knew that wasn't possible because it was buried under the trees. I looked up to see the trees whistling.

For an odd reason I felt as if I wasn't meant to find it, nor even pick it up but at the same time I felt as it was for me. The rock was so beautiful, it looked like some ice was shining and the energy was spinning in different ways. It seemed as if it was someone's soul.

As I got closer to it I began to hear a voice it sounded as if it was saying. 'Don't' but the other voice said, "Do it, yes." It made my heart race; I was hearing, 'yes' and 'no' yelling through my hear and a lot of different words.

Then I heard it, the loudest voice.

"Who are you to disturb my slumber?" Boomed the incredible voice. It was a man's voice. Like an old man who knew many things that I wouldn't be able to know.

I shook my head and I stood still because the voice was petrifying and I was scared because I had no idea where it came from, and I didn't want to die from some crazy monster that could talk, I didn't know if this area was safe.

"W-w-who's there?" I said trying to sound cool and brave but failing. I really sucked at being an anime character in real life. I was weak right now due to the training, my body was beat up and I couldn't fight too well.

"You sound like a weak childish hero." He said.

I wanted to say something snappy for a comeback but was a little shocked. Finally after three long painful seconds I said a really stupid thing.

"Look I don't know who you are but I don't care I am going to kick your cowardly ass if you don't show up soon, I swear. If not I don't care I am going back to camp." It was stupid in the sense of it made no sense. But I didn't care cause I said it.

"You don't care?" It mimicked me. "So you don't care if I kill you?"

I looked around, "Eh?" I said.

"You obviously care about taking me, a dragon's soul. You want it, well too bad you cant have it."

I started to back up a little and thought for a little bit, the stone… that's a soul? "Look I was just passing through and I found this glowing rock. It's a rare sight to see when I am in the middle of the forest!"

"Forest?" The voice said in confusion. "What forest? No this is a cave is it not?" I heard it say.

"Wait where the heck are you and where is this cave you see?" I asked walking in a circle forgetting about the stone until I had kicked it.

"ARGH YOU FREAKING IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" His shouting anger voice made me wince. "YOU DARE KICK ME!?"

I looked around in confusion and winced more. "Where are you? I didn't kick you! I think I would see a dragon!"

"LOOK UNDER YOUR FEET YOU COMPLETE BAFFOON! I SWEAR IF YOU TURN AND STOMP ON ME I'LL FIND YOU AND TORTURE YOU! THAT HURT YOU FOOL!"

When I turned I looked at the bright glowing stone, it was nearly blinding. "Wait you're the rock?"

The rock began to dim and brighten as the voice spoke. "This is me, I am the stone, a dragon's soul. I AM THE DRAGON! This is my essence, my soul in a physical form. I manifested due to your energy!" The stone shook a little as it glowed in and out.

I winced, covering one ear. "Ok, that is kind of weird." I said.

The stone glowed, "You're weird!" it countered. "Who comes and tries to steal a dragon's soul and makes it seem like its no big deal?"

I looked up in pretend confusion then back at it. "Huh good point only problem is that I DIDN'T COME TO STEAL YOUR ROCK. Or… you!" Then I thought about. How did this thing get here?

"How did you get here?" I asked.

The stone glowed dimmer and stayed like that for a while when it finally began to glow bright again and dim it started to talk. "I remember hearing a young woman's voice. She called for me and asked to help someone. Then before I knew it I was in this forest as you say and fell asleep, then was rudely woken up to this child in front of me." That explains it; I guess my sister must have placed him here.

I sighed, "You know I have name. It's Nero, I am not a 'hero' or 'child' nor did I come to take your stone, or soul. Also if you can open your eyes and look around then you would see that it's daylight and that you should have been up since a long time ago." I explained. "And last of all I don't have a idea why you're angry, don't be pissy and just wake up."

Silence fell before us all, we didn't anything at all, well not that he could do much. Then he spoke.

"Nero? As in the emperor Nero? The king Nero who slaughtered many who knew of my kind? Who wanted my kind's blood to gain power?" The dragon spoke from the stone in such an angry tone it made me slightly worried. It must have been hibernating for a long time.

"No I am not connected to that monster, he was an antichrist. My mother just named me this because she thought I would be the one to make a new name of great evil and turn it into a good one, one that many would look up to one day…" I said. "I don't have any connection to the evil man who shares my name." I was thinking of something.

"Can I ask you a question?" I smiled.

"Ask then." It agreed. At least it wasn't a total jerk.

I asked him something simple. "Who are you?" I asked, "Like your name and where you came from?"

The stone moved a little. At least I thought, but then it fully moved up. It actually sat up, like some spring popped up from the side to stand it upright, I was shocked slightly but watched as it glowed a little then dimmed as it spoke.

"I am Lestion. I was born from a human woman who fell for a dragon whom she healed. He captivated her and so did her utter beauty and purity, so much, captivate him so that he created stars for her. She gave him her body and soul as he was close to death, his body injured by an army and many dragons to protect her, he gave her a dying breath. This caused her to be impregnated with a baby. When I was born from her I had a human form. Not before long my dragon blood awoke and I was changed from human to a dragon, my skin had turned scaly and was surrounded by a bright fog. Not before long I had wings, a tail, and the body of a dragon. I had fought many wars and fought gods themselves, my human body and dragon one in the same. I could switch easily. But now after being injured by one of the legendary dragon Jörmungandr, the world serpent I am residing in this form. As both my bodies have been destroyed but not my soul. I had used the most powerful technique I know which cost me my bodies. I wait day by day, resting to wake up one day with my body back… now it has been fifty years and I see I am still not fully recovered."

I looked in shock at Lestion; he had fought the legendary dragon said to one-day kill Thor? How powerful was this rock? I gulped before proceeding to ask another question. "What ever happened to the dragon you fought?"

It glowed in a purple ice blue color, "Dead, completely dead, there is no way for it to come back now."

This rock destroyed an extremely powerful monster, a dragon. The top of the top kind of beast there was. Of course it would be able to since only dragons can fight dragons but still.

I just stared at it. I thought about it's name and wondered what it stood for. "Hey Lestion… or Lestat? Can I call you that?"

The rocked jumped up a little causing me to back off slightly. "Don't think you can change my name so simply!"

I stood there in a slight bit of shock then shook my head a little. "Relax, just think of it as our way of being friends?"

It said nothing but I could tell it was thinking that I was an idiot.

"What year is it?" I asked him. He said fifty years, but he spoke of Nero, how old was this dragon?

"Shut up and wait your turn, you can't just ask another question it's my turn." It bounced a little.

I scoffed. "Whatever just answer you uptight pebble. Oh God look at me I'm arguing with a rock."

"No wait your turn!"

"Fine!" I admitted defeat.

It huffed and spoke. "Humph, children they never learn to respect a elder, and especially a creature as strong as me." The stone said. I honestly didn't know if I should say if it's a dragon or a stone only. He claims he's a dragon and half human? How does that all work? A human getting pregnant from a dragon's breath?

"Now tell me, where I am specifically."

"More like when." I said. "You're in this Greek camp here in a place called United States of America. With the most powerful military and most powerful government, this place is home to demi gods, well aside from me as I am a kind of a mystery."

"Hm… what year is it?" Lestat asked.

"2015," I told him. "I don't know were you came from in terms of time. But wherever you were, be it a cave or something I don't know, but you're here now."

The dragon stone didn't say anything, until he finally spoke. "I was asleep for nearly eight hundred years?"

If I had a drink right now, I would have spat it out in shock. "Eight hundred years? When were you born!?"

"Around the time before the Black Death, I fought the dragon responsible for it. He and I fought for so long that the disease of his breath had infected bugs, making them bite rats and causing the humans to die out quickly. Not only that the bitter cold I brought and his black hellish breath of death flowed throughout the land. The gods of all religions had tried to stop the fight as it was disrupting even the sea dragon Leviathan." Just how powerful was this dragon?

"I'm fairly strong, we dragons were once full and abundant. The strongest of us were kings. The few dragons that past them are known as the dragon gods. And finally there is only one dragon that is known as the ultimate dragon God. The weakest of us died off first, then the stronger ones split into factions, some fought with demi gods, and gods. Other dragons teaching humans to master draconic powers, and finally some who didn't side with either factions and chose to stay prideful and fight these traitorous dragons. I wonder how many dragons there are around."

I stared at the stone that glowed more and dimmed even more so. I didn't know what to say other than that I wanted to know more. How many of these dragons are left.

"I wonder how many are left…" I told him.

The strange rock just looked so strange yet the most beautiful thing in this world. I bent down on one knee and stared at the stone. This could have been a fated encounter, two powerful being meeting. I wondered why he was sent here.

"Listen how about you come with me?" I offered.

The stone bounced once then proceeded to ask his question. "Why should I?" he asks.

I thought about it, then spoke what I felt in my heart. "I'm alone, I am scared. I was told I would destroy this world and I want to just protect it. Not only that. I just want get away or… I don't know. I need someone. And you, you're all alone. Not with another kind around for God knows how long. I just think maybe this was destiny. That we were meant to meet… you know?" I think I was being selfish and this thing wouldn't care to come along with me…

"Okay…" It said shocking me.

I looked at it with confusion. "You serious?" I asked.

It spoke again. "Of course… I believe what you believe. I feel what you feel. And this may benefit me as well as you. Let's be a team. Friends… because I too am alone. I don't have someone nor do I know if I shall ever find someone."

I smiled, I couldn't believe it. Someone I could talk to and find out some solutions, to plan with. I walked up to the stone and offered my hand. When it moved to look at it, I assumed, and looked back at me. It jumped onto my hand. But when it did I felt a cold presence that I didn't expect. It wasn't just cold. It was like the water that is in a icy cave with wind blowing on it making it so much more colder. It felt like absolute zero!

"Argh, hey! Don't drop me!" Lestat yelled.

"S-sorry I just didn't expect you to be absolute zero!"

The stone brightened slightly. "Well of course. I am a icy blue soul stone. I would expect you'd be smart and put two and two together and find out I'm an ice dragon." It said as if I knew this matter of fact.

I looked at it coldly, ironically, and held it. It began to increase in temperature and I felt as if it was a nice warmish stone, not to hot or cold but just right. "So you changed temperature?" The stone glowed and dimmed.

"Yeah I thought it'd be funny to freeze your hand. Nero, I wanted to share a mental link, to talk to you anytime and anywhere, and I'll teleport to you if I ever get lost or separated from you." He said.

I looked at the stone and smiled, "Sounds like a plan. Just don't hurt my leg when I lay down or something."

"Not to worry, I'll just merge with your body."

"Wait what?"

I stared at the stone. He then responded, "Only when it calls for it. Not all the time I wouldn't like to be in your body all the time, please don't think I want that. I still have power, I will do it whenever I want to, or like I said when it calls for it."

I laughed. "Sure, I guess." As I said that I thought about something.

"Oh shoot I need to go to training! Artemis will kill me!" I yelled.

"You're with Artemis? The man hater? What the hell?" He asked me.

I put the stone in my pocket and spoke to him. "I'll tell you later, right now I have to go before she kills me!"

It spoke to me in my head, "Just tell me in your head as you run!"

And so I did as I ran through the forest.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think I am going to change up this story a lot now.**


End file.
